<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodyguard by BurningAmber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113153">Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber'>BurningAmber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Background Pike/Number one, Canon Divergent, Happy Ending, I don’t mention Jim’s eye color lol, M/M, Mystery, Plotty, Romance while on a mission, Side characters from both TOS and AOS, You can imagine AOS or TOS Spirk as well, no one is emotionally repressed or stunted, non western setting, starfleet but army!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working summary - A mysterious “void” is detected in the Earth’s planetary AI security system. Captain Kirk, of Starfleet Army, recipient of numerous medals and a veteran soldier, having survived dangerous covert missions, is about to go his most covert operation till date to figure out the mystery of the void. A recent immigrant to Earth, Spock gets hired as his bodyguard.<br/>Jim is 31, Spock 34 ish.</p><p>Thanks soooo much to my beta, Neek.  Writing this is a joy because of you. All my gratitude, dear friend.</p><p>* on hiatus, not getting time, sorry*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim leans on the table with both elbows on the surface and presses his fists into his closed eyes. “Useless. All of them,” he murmurs to himself.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Hmm, how many more left?” his voice sounds tired even to his own ears.</p><p>“Just one more left, sir.”</p><p>He lets out a soft sigh and forces himself to focus. “He or she?”</p><p>The soldier nervously consults the list on his PADD. “Ahh…a Vulcan actually, sir. Male.”</p><p>“Okay, let him in.”</p><p>A crisp salute and the young man quickly leaves. Jim stretches his back and gets up from his table to pour himself another cup of coffee. His sixth today and it’s barely mid morning.</p><p>Moments later he senses a presence behind his back and turns sharply in alarm. </p><p>A tall, slim, young Vulcan is standing in his office. Jim’s eyebrows rise unconsciously. The Vulcans was so quiet Jim didn’t even hear him enter.Either Jim is more tired than he realized or this Vulcan candidate has some real potential, for a change.</p><p>Jim scrutinizes him as he walks back to his chair with coffee in hand. He is dressed in a simple black robe, high necked and long sleeved, neither loose nor tight but it fits him well to outline a lithe physique underneath. His face is sharp, straight eyebrows, high cheekbones, a severely cut hairstyle, not a trace of emotion on his face.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Spock, sir.” The candidate looks up for the first time, not directly at Jim but at the wall behind Jim’s back. His brown eyes are a complete misfit in that harsh face of his. Jim wasn’t expecting such…such…soft eyes.</p><p>Jim stares at his face for a moment and then looks down at the screen in front of him. All the candidates have been screened, of course and Jim doesn’t have time to look at individual details but now he is curious so he pulls up this Vulcan’s bio-data. </p><p>A master-teacher certification in five different types of martial arts, unusually clean background check, recent immigrant to Earth, fluent in English, vegetarian, winner of last year’s competitive shooting championship, doctorate equivalent degree from Vulcan Science Academy in Physics and an accomplished musician. 35 earth-years old. Wow!</p><p>Curiously no military background unlike the previous applicants. Jim takes in a deep breath. The file doesn’t list one more qualification which Jim adds mentally, Gorgeous.</p><p>He leans back in his chair calmly and brings his hands together interlocking the fingers.</p><p>“So, Mr. Spock, what brings you here? Why did you apply to be my bodyguard?”</p><p>Those brown eyes don’t move from their fixed stare on the wall. With zero inflection in his deep voice, the Vulcan replies, “I require a job.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Jim keeps scrutinizing and is silent for several long minutes. The Vulcan keeps standing in his alert pose, hands behind his back, with absolutely no fidgeting or showing any sign of nervousness. Jim is both impressed and convinced that he has finally found the perfect candidate.</p><p>Jim pushes off the chair and walks towards Spock. </p><p>“Tell me in your words what do you think is required of this job?”</p><p>“My duty would be to protect you. Day and night.”</p><p>“Hmmm. What if in trying to protect me your own life is in danger?”</p><p>“I do not fear death.”</p><p>“What do you fear then?” Jim slowly walks in a wide circle around him, constantly watching him.</p><p>Spock shows first sign of life on his face. Ha. He wasn’t expecting this question.</p><p>Spock’s gaze drops to the floor. It’s a question which trips most people so Jim isn’t surprised but he has never interviewed a Vulcan before and he is fascinated by the difference in body language. </p><p>After a long moment Spock replies quietly but in a steady voice, “Being emotionally compromised.”</p><p>Jim stops his circling at this answer. “Interesting choice of words. No human would phrase it like that.”</p><p>Spock says nothing but moves his gaze back up to the invisible spot in wall he has been focusing on.</p><p>Jim walks back to his table and sits down. He taps on his PADD, cross checking with the information on his monitor and without looking up says, “Honest answer. I like that. Well Mr. Spock, I have nothing more to ask. Do you have any questions for me?”</p><p>“Negative, sir.”</p><p>A few more taps on his PADD. He electronically signs the final order and then swivels towards his new bodyguard with a tired smile on his face. “Congratulations. You’re hired.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Jim watches him thoughtfully. “Spock.”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Deep brown eyes slowly move in his direction and his new bodyguard make eye contact for the first time. Jim looks back without betraying anything but he feels burned. Intense is the word that pops up in his mind.</p><p>“I need to be able to look in the eyes of the man I am trusting. Is that a problem?”</p><p>“Negative.”</p><p>He picks up the PADD and walks to the Vulcan. </p><p>“Good. Welcome to the family,” Jim smiles again and offers his hand.</p><p>Spock looks down at the offered hand for a fraction of a second with hesitation but then smoothly shakes his hand. Firm, warm grip.</p><p>Standing at such close distance Jim can see those eyes even more clearly. “I know your Vulcan sensibilities may pose certain challenges. I apologize in advance, Mr. Spock but this job requires that you be able to overcome them. I won’t ask anything else of you outside of your official duties.”</p><p>“I understand, sir. There is no need for concern.”</p><p>Jim hands him the PADD. “Take this to the secretary. He will put you in the system and arrange your orientation. When can you move in?”</p><p>“Move in, sir?” he tilts his head slightly to the left and it makes the stoic man look unexpectedly innocent.</p><p>“Yes. Move in. As my bodyguard you will be living with me. Starfleet will take care of your lodging and meals. You will be provided other basic necessities as well such as uniform, weapons and a small personal allowance for other needs. Since you will be my bodyguard, you will share the same quarters with me, eat the same food as me and travel with me wherever I go.”</p><p>“Understood, sir. I can move in starting right now.”</p><p>Jim raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What about your belongings? Don’t you need to settle the lease with your current place of residence?” </p><p>“I have none. My belongings are with me in a bag outside with your secretary.”</p><p>Jim studies him. Notices what looks like signs of fatigue on the smooth skin of his face.</p><p>“I see.” He starts walking to the secretary himself and gestures Spock to follow. “When did you last eat, Mr. Spock?”</p><p>There’s that momentary hesitation and then Spock replies quietly, “3.5 days ago.”</p><p>Jim doesn’t stop walking or flinch or say anything outwardly. He is a war veteran even though he is only 31 yrs but his hardened cold heart inexplicably trembles on hearing this.</p><p>“Riley.”</p><p>“Sir!” His secretary jumps up from his chair and salutes.</p><p>“At ease,” Jim smiles. The young man has been with Jim for 4 years now and acts like an abandoned puppy who has found its master. </p><p>“Can you please take care of Mr. Spock’s intake? And free up an hour in my schedule for lunch,  okay?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>Jim leaves Spock with Riley and shuts himself in his office for the rest of the morning. He loses track of time and comes back to his senses when a light knock sounds on his door.</p><p>A look at his monitor tells him it’s afternoon already and he guesses Riley is here to remind him of his free hour. Jim gets up, stretches and then exits his room, shutting the door and securing with his personal code on the keypad on the wall next to it.</p><p>“Where’s Mr. Spock?”</p><p>Riley checks his computer screen and says, “He is at weapons fitting, sir.” Jim nods and leaves the building.</p><p>It’s a clear mild day outside. The kind of day to lay on the grass under a tree and read a book. Jim can’t remember the last time he had such a day. The infantry division is housed three blocks away on the campus and Jim enjoys the short walk. Once inside, he heads straight for the shooting range and stands outside the viewing window watching quietly. There is another man who is getting fitted apart from Spock. They both get handed a variety of rifles and guns one after another by the instructor. </p><p>Spock has ditched his robe and looks taller and slimmer in his new fitted black uniform with gold trimmed cuffs. Jim observes Spock’s perfect stance - straight back, relaxed shoulders and steady hands. The other new recruit does well enough, hitting with about 80% accuracy. </p><p>It is Spock who catches the attention of the sergeant who is Jim’s former instructor. Spock hits the mark perfectly with every single weapon and Jim’s lips curl slightly in amusement at his ex-instructor’s rapidly changing expression. There are just a handful of men in the entire army who can match Jim’s marksmanship and Spock looks to be the newest addition. So, in his CV he wasn’t falsifying. He indeed was last year’s champion. </p><p>Jim waits till the fitting is over. Then he dons a pair of noise protection earmuffs, pushes the sound-proof heavy door and walks inside.</p><p>“Jim!” the sergeant ‘s face lights up. “What brings you here, young man?” </p><p>Jim smiles and the two shake hands and clap each other’s shoulder. He nods at Spock who is busy putting a small revolver in his new holster on his waist. “Picking up my bodyguard, sir.”</p><p>“Oh! So he is assigned to you! Well, I don’t have to worry about you anymore. He is a keeper, this one, Jim.”</p><p>Jim glances at Spock who seems genuinely oblivious to the praise being directed at him.</p><p>Jim nods at his former boss and then steps into Spock’s line of vision.</p><p>“Mr. Spock, please come with me.”</p><p>A pair of deep brown eyes widen slightly on seeing Jim. They leave the building together walking side by side. Spock matches Jim’s strides perfectly and Jim feels an odd sensation in his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like your new toy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Toy, sir?” there’s that tilt of the head and that momentary wonder on his face before it’s back to its expressionless mask.</p><p> </p><p>“The M-17.” Jim points to the gun sitting snugly against Spock’s slender waist. “Like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Affirmative.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Let’s go and have some lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside the army’s mess hall people look up in subtle surprise when they spot Jim. It’s a rare sight. Jim just nods as he passes the rows after rows of tables filled with hungry men and women and leads Spock to the serving area.</p><p> </p><p>They load up their steel trays with food. Spock sticks to the vegetarian options. </p><p> </p><p>Jim remarks, “Soon we will be shipping out to the field. I hear it’s pretty rough out there. Not sure if we'll always have vegetarian options.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted.”</p><p> </p><p>“What will you do?” Jim notices a group leaving and heads for the empty spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I will eat whatever you will eat, sir. However, I can survive on any vegetation that grows anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim thinks of wild berries for some reason. He glances at the Vulcan. “Have you ever tasted meat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negative.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>They eat in silence. Jim observes Spock between bites without making it obvious. They are surrounded by people. The first few minutes Spock is hyperfocused on eating but afterward, he starts looking around clearly curious about his new environment though his face remains expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his office, Jim spends the day immersed in his work. With only a few days to go, Jim has a lot on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Spock leaves to complete the rest of his orientation. Around six in the evening, Riley bids him goodnight from outside the door and Jim returns the gesture without pausing in his work. The buildings around him slowly empty as people leave. Night falls. He is on his tenth cup of coffee when he hears a soft knock on the doors of his office.</p><p> </p><p>He is startled for a second until he suddenly remembers. Spock! He had completely forgotten about the Vulcan. Jim is used to working until late at night. He lives alone and so he has no one to worry about. Damn.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly gets up and opens the door. Spock is standing looking exactly how he did in the morning. Not a hair out of place. His uniform is crisp and neat.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry, Mr. Spock!” Jim rubs a hand over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” Spock asks with a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not used to - well never mind. You must be hungry and - “ </p><p> </p><p>“Negative.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim looks up into the Vulcan’s eyes. He is taller than Jim and for some reason, Jim finds this reassuring. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not in need of nutrition. However, since you are, I decided to interrupt you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Jim folds his arms across his chest and asks with a lazy smile, “and what makes you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s posture straightens imperceptibly. He looks away and answers in a flat tone, “Receptors in the walls of the stomach in humans can sense the absence of food, causing a reflex generation of waves of electrical activity which travel along the stomach and small intestines and lead to hunger contractions. Such hunger contractions start in the antrum, or lower region of the stomach and propagate along the entire length of the gut, sweeping to the terminal ileum. Hunger contractions may continue for 10 to 20 minutes once initiated and then repeat every one to two hours until the next meal is ingested. Your first contraction was at 6:57 PM and thereafter again at 8 PM and 8:45 PM and 10:15 - “</p><p> </p><p>Jim raises a hand to halt him and with the other hand, he covers his face to hide the utterly unprofessional grin that is threatening to burst out. It takes him a long minute but he manages to stop himself from giggling. When he is sure that the urge has safely passed he clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, wait here, give me a minute to shut down my terminals and then let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim carefully secures his terminals, locks up all his cabinets and then seals the door of his office with his code on the keypad on the wall. No one is allowed inside his office unless Jim makes special arrangements like this morning’s interviews. </p><p> </p><p>He turns towards Spock who has a large, rugged backpack on his shoulder and asks, “Ready?”</p><p>Spock nods obediently. They walk outside side by side under the night sky, two men in black uniform melting into the darkness except for the gold trimmings on their collars and cuffs which catch the campus light now and then. Jim realizes only when he is almost inside the makeshift parking garage a tiny detail he overlooked.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, Mr. Spock, I forgot about - well, the thing is since you’ll be with me 24 by 7 henceforth, you’ll have to ride with me as well.”  </p><p> </p><p>Spock looks at the almost empty parking lot. There are only two cars parked at this hour. He walks towards them till he is standing next to the nearest one and turns back to Jim.</p><p>“It is not a concern, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s lips curl up slightly. He says nothing but walks past Spock casually. He keeps walking with his back to Spock all the way till he is at the very back of the parking lot and finally turns with his hand resting on the shiny red motorbike.</p><p>“<em> This </em> is my ride.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s Adam apple bobs up and down. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim swings a leg over his bike and swallows the chuckle which is bubbling up his throat. He has been feeling way too chipper today. He can’t recollect the last time he felt this way.</p><p> </p><p>He revs up the engine and cruises down the parking aisle coming to a halt next to Spock who is frozen at his spot with his backpack slung over his shoulder.</p><p>“Concerns, Mr. Spock?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock exhales and visibly deflates.</p><p>“Negative, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Liar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock moves his long legs and settles behind Jim. The bulky backpack causes him to slide towards the dip in the middle of the seat until he is touching Jim almost everywhere. Jim says nothing and enjoys Spock’s predicament quietly.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of palms, fingers spread out wide, come to rest on Jim’s shoulder blades very gingerly. Spock pushes away - creating a tiny gap between their bodies. But there’s not much his bodyguard can do about the way his thighs are straddling Jim’s.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jim takes them to the army barracks. He is housed in one of the guest rooms. It’s a single room with a queen-size bed, a table with a desk lamp, a metal chair, and a closet. There’s an attached private washroom which is a luxury for men like him who are used to sleeping in far worse spaces and sharing bathrooms. He had sent word to his yeoman earlier in the day, once Spock got hired, so he is pleased to find an extra set of towels, toiletries and bed linens stacked neatly on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I will shower first. Did you need anything?” Jim yawns.</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks around the room calmly. “Negative, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry it’s a bit cramped perhaps for you but...”</p><p> </p><p>“It is significantly better than my previous accommodations on earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Mr. Spock, I recall you immigrated seven months ago, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a permanent place to live in these past months?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim studies the Vulcan’s face. There’s no trace of any bitterness or sadness. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like this new life then. Our lifestyle doesn’t offer much in terms of comfort for the average man but you won’t go hungry or homeless again. And you’ll fit in nicely when we go out in the field. Life gets really tough out there and not many are cut out for that. But I think you will do just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a subtle softening in Spock’s expression which would go unnoticed by someone less trained than Jim but otherwise, Spock says nothing. Jim yawns again.</p><p> </p><p>Jim unhooks his gun from his holster and puts it under his pillow.</p><p>“You take the left, I’ll take the right,” he gestures at Spock explaining their sleeping arrangement. Spock nods and copies Jim by putting his M-17 under the left pillow.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a quick shower and comes out with a towel slung around his waist rubbing his hair vigorously with another. Spock is busy arranging his meager belongings on an empty shelf in the closet. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” Jim stops toweling his head and leans in next to him peeking curiously at the foreign items.</p><p> </p><p>“Kal-toh. It’s a logic-based game.” </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. And this?”</p><p> </p><p>“A portable version of the traditional Vulcan instrument Lyre.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is not a full-scale size of the instrument?”</p><p> </p><p>“A proper lyre is 12 times this model.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>There are three slim circular items with writings on them. Jim gestures at those.</p><p> </p><p>“Vulcan books.”</p><p> </p><p>“Books? They aren’t made of paper. May I touch?” Jim’s eyes shine brightly in spite of the fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods.</p><p> </p><p>The material is silky smooth almost like a cloth but not quite. Jim takes one in his hand. He can see a binding but trying to open it up like a book doesn’t work. He looks up at Spock.</p><p> </p><p>Spock extends two fingers and pulls one end of the book and it spirals out like a victorian fan, each layer overlapping the other. Spock shows how the layers can be peeled back and read like pages. There are mesmerizing pictures on some of the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing. I wish I could read Vulcan,” Jim murmurs, running his fingers over the smooth surfaces in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to learn, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>He returns the items back to the shelf with infinite care.</p><p>“Maybe someday. When I have the time.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a step back on realizing how close he is standing to Spock. They will be required to be much closer in the line of duty but Jim can at least let the poor Vulcan acclimatize slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your turn.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock closes the closet door and stands in the middle of their room with his hands behind his back. “May I ask a question, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am unclear about my duties. If I am to assure your safety then would it not be illogical for me to spend my time separately from you during the daytime as it happened today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. Yes. That would be illogical but we’re not worried about my safety as long as I am inside our compound. These premises are monitored continuously. Every person inside the security perimeter is tracked by our AI system and no one is allowed inside without authorization.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim waves his hands towards the forest outside. </p><p> </p><p>“This region we are in right now, the mountains, the valley below, all that is our territory. So there’s not much to worry about here.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask what lies beyond?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim nods. “You’ll know soon. We’re just waiting for your security clearance. Meanwhile, you’re getting a crash course in everything you need to know so you and I can work as a team.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks satisfied. He picks up the towel and toiletries from the bed and heads towards the washroom.</p><p>Just as Jim is about to settle on the bed his stomach rumbles loudly. A bit sheepishly, he glances at Spock who looks back over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing the two covered plates on the table left by his yeoman, Jim says, “I forgot to tell you to go ahead and eat. Apologies, Mr. Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not hungry, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll wait for you then.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock disappears inside the washroom. </p><p> </p><p>Jim opens his briefcase and pulls out a thick wad of mission-critical reports and sits down heavily on the bed. He has an early morning meeting with Lt. Col. Pike about the latest intel they have received. Having a quick glance before he eats dinner wouldn’t be a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>The shrill sound of the morning whistle at the barracks wakes him up. Peeling off the sheet of paper stuck to his cheek he looks around sleepily. He freezes for a moment when he sees a stranger sitting in a dark corner of his room. With lightning speed, he pulls out his gun from under the pillow, releases the safety catch and aims. </p><p> </p><p>A few tense seconds go by before he remembers he now has a bodyguard and lowers his arms slowly. Through it, all Spock remains motionless and unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Jim puts his gun back and rubs a hand over his face. “I forgot. Looks like I dozed off last night. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meditating, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock is dressed in morning PT uniform already. Jim wonders what he wore after his shower last night. With a sigh he collects the for-his-eyes-only papers and stuffs them back into his briefcase. He should have been more careful. It’s just that for some reason Spock has an effect on him which causes him to forget to be on his guard. Jim isn’t complaining. It’s a good thing since they will be required to work seamlessly as a team. He is just a little surprised that it didn’t take some initial adjustment period on his part. Jim is not one to trust anyone easily.</p><p> </p><p>Technically, it’s a security breach that he fell asleep with the papers while another person, a stranger really, was in the room. With anyone else, no matter what, Jim would have become a bit alarmed. Yet he feels nothing to be worried about. He just feels it deep down that Spock did not look or even <em>attempt </em>to look at the papers. In fact, Spock probably didn’t even touch the bed at all.  </p><p> </p><p>Which is for the best because Jim’s brain has <em>just </em>caught on to the fact that he fell asleep with nothing but a towel around him which at some point during the night has fallen open quite a bit! Jim has lived most of his adult life either in barracks or in the field so the notion of privacy is moot. Yet he feels his cheeks growing warm.</p><p> </p><p>He is a little lost in thoughts questioning his ethics - a security breach didn’t bother him but a loose towel has him blushing? - when a truly earth-shattering rumble comes from his empty stomach. How utterly mortifying!</p><p> </p><p>Jim flees to the bathroom to get ready for the morning run before the Drill Sergeant comes banging on their door and his morning turns entirely for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>If his bodyguard has any comments on the unglamorous way his Captain starts his day, thankfully the Vulcan keeps it to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, in the crisp chilly mountain air, they join the other soldiers who are lined up neatly. During the five-mile run along the rugged terrain Spock shows no discomfort despite having joined without the benefit of basic training unlike the rest of the battalion. Jim has read on Vulcans and their physique but it’s a marvel to see one in live-action. </p><p> </p><p>At breakfast later Jim gulps down everything on his plate like a starving hyena. Lt. Col. Pike, the ranking officer of their battalion, drops by Spock and Jim’s table.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Spock.” </p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>Pike raises a hand to gesture him to sit down and keep eating. “How’s your new life so far?”</p><p>“Most adequate, sir.”</p><p>Pike smiles at Spock’s manner of speaking and glances at Jim. </p><p>“That’s good to hear. Do you know how long I have known your Captain?”</p><p>“Negative, sir.”</p><p>“Since he was a gangly teen.” Pike slaps Jim on the shoulder. “Keep him alive, Mr. Spock. I would hate to lose him. More importantly, we are all depending on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks up with curiosity and then glances at Jim. Jim grins.</p><p>“He is lying. I was never gangly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you accusing your senior officer of lying, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks worried and widens his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This makes Jim grin wider. </p><p>“Perhaps, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. You’re the one lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks increasingly befuddled. </p><p>“Mr. Spock, do Vulcans lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negative, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, start learning from him then. You’ll need it. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock hesitates. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Spock?”</p><p> </p><p>“It does not sound good, sir,” he replies helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>Pike throws his head back and starts laughing. Jim can’t help but smile fondly at Spock.</p><p> </p><p>“But I will learn nevertheless,” Spock finishes solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“I like him, Jim. I really like him.” </p><p> </p><p>Pike pats Spock’s shoulder affectionately. “You are doing just fine, son. I’ll let you finish your breakfast. Welcome to the family, Mr. Spock.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**Explanation of some of the military terms/concepts<br/>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Some terms used in my story which you may ( or may not!) want to understand. You don’t really need to but if anyone is curious here it goes. </p><p>1. StarFleet in my AU is modeled after the “ 3 Commando Brigade” unit of British Army. The 3 commando brigade was a special unit created as a result of Prime minister Churchill’s idea of a specialized task force. So, it had soldiers from marines, army, air force, engineer corp etc. 2. My AU’s Starfleet is a Federation organization but it operates on land, sea, air and space and so has soldiers from all these branches.<br/>This story story takes place on land hence Jim and Spock are part of the StarFleet Army( under the commando brigade).<br/>Jim is a Captain level officer of this Commando brigade.<br/>3. A “battalion” is a sub-unit of Army usually about 300-800 soldiers. Jim’s currently posted at a battalion in a non-US territory in this story.<br/>Battalions are not always permanently stationed, some are semi-permanent so think like few years. Hence, in this AU, they have built army style single-story semi-permanent buildings like barracks(where soldiers sleep), mess hall, office building, weapons training etc.<br/>4. Spock is a non-commissioned officer (NCO) - meaning he doesn’t go through traditional army training school like Jim has. Jim and Pike are commissioned officers. Example, in TOS, Rand is non-commissioned officer. Spock gets hired based on highly specialized skill so he is a NCO. Technically he would be a WOII ( warrant officer rank 2) when hired and later he can become a commissioned officer like a Lieutenant but I am making him a Lieutenant directly (one level below Captain) to avoid unnecessary confusion.<br/>5. A battalion’s highest ranking officer is a Lt. Col. Which is Pike in my story. Captain is below him in ranking.<br/>Note: TOS is based on Navy but am familiar with army so I am going with that. There are slight differences but nothing one needs to worry about, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Explorers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Million thanks to Neek for agreeing to be a beta for this story!<br/>(This way at least one reader I get to torture is guaranteed, lol.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside Pike’s office, Jim accepts the coffee his CO offers him.</p><p> </p><p>“So you picked the Vulcan after all,” Pike sits down and brings the cup to his lips, his eyes twinkling as he looks at Jim.</p><p> </p><p>Jim has known Pike for a long time now. He narrows his eyes and asks, “What does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“It means he is the perfect candidate.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim studies Pike for a few moments while his CO sips his coffee nonchalantly. “You knew? You somehow knew?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you would pick him. I was hoping that you would.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim snorts. “So what’s new?”</p><p> </p><p>Pike hands him a single sheet of paper.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a medical report on Spock. Jim glances at it for a moment before putting it down on the table. It’s too technical for Jim to make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Morning sunlight filters through the only window in the room. Pike loses his mischievous expression and grown somber.“Discovering a civilian Vulcan is quite a surprise. The few Vulcans who leave their planet and immigrate are all famous scientists or scholars.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns towards the window, his fingers resting under his chin. “Your Spock here is quite an anomaly. As you already know, not only is he a scientist but he is also a highly trained martial artist. Vulcans are known to have three times our strength and endurance. They can survive on less sleep and food than us. All this makes him something like a superhuman. But the best part? Their loyalty! It runs in their blood so to speak. Any mission he will be on would likely triple its chances of success.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Pike continues. “He has been on Earth for seven months now, completely on his own, managing to survive under what would be very difficult and alien circumstances for any other Vulcan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have wondered about that. It seems that he has been living as a homeless person. With his qualifications, he could have easily gotten one of those high profile jobs you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Pike turns and looks at Jim. “Except for one thing. Those kinds of jobs require a Vulcan’s family approval. Due to cultural reasons for them, the family system is integral to their way of life. We are the only organization who are legally allowed to hire anyone especially aliens but aren’t required to go through diplomatic channels. Because of what we do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying he doesn’t have his family’s support, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m implying.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim chews his lower lip as he considers this angle.</p><p>“That would make sense as to why he has been living this way. Maybe he ran away from home?”</p><p> </p><p>Pike nods. “Possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim is silent for a few moments. “But if I were a Vuclan...why would I run away to Earth? Why not some other planet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t explain it either. That’s why I asked you to drop by today.” Pike picked up the sheet of paper. “After he got hired, we had him go through medical of course. Yesterday, the doctor sent us this. This part here, the medical mumbo jumbo basically means his genetic profile is unique. In fact, we know of no other such being.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s eyebrows rise up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“He is half-Human and half-Vulcan,” Pike informs with a grim face.</p><p> </p><p>Jim is shocked. “Is such a thing possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim stares at the medical report for a few moments.</p><p>“We need to know, right? We need to know the reason,” Jim murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. So, I have two options. I can send him to HQ where they will interrogate him. You know how those interrogations are for humans let alone for a Vulcan. Or...you could befriend him, Jim. Find out the reason he left Vulcan in a more humane way.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim makes a face. “I would have befriended him anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Pike grins and the mood lightens up. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you make it sound like an order, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Pike grins wider and raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Jim sighs dramatically. “Yeah, all right, I’ll do it, sir. No need to send him to HQ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dismissed.”</p>
<p>The air is turning chilly with summer passing into autumn. Unlike back home, where the leaves change colors, here the mountains around remain covered in lush green forest year-round. Winters get cold in the mountains but it never snows.</p><p> </p><p>Patches of clear blue skies peek through the canopy of tall trees everywhere. The army has cut down trees to make space for office buildings and for the paths which interconnect each building to others but left the rest of the greenery intact. Jim often spots wildlife through the bushes on his walks around the campus.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls the collars of his overcoat higher around his neck and stuffs his left hand into his pants. In his right hand is the ever-present briefcase. A group of marching soldiers pass by, each man and woman saluting at him, as he makes his way back to his office building. Col. Pike’s office is in a stand-alone building in the farthest southwest corner of the campus. It consists of four rooms - an office where Jim had been moments ago, a bedroom, bathroom, a living room. There is also an attached outhouse in which Pike’s personal secretary lives. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s office building, a brick-and-stone structure with slanted roof like all other structures on the campus, is about fifteen minutes' walk from Pike’s living quarters. The only unusual thing about it is the array of antennas and satellite dishes on the roof. Inside, it has four office rooms each of which are equipped with state of the art communication devices, near-indestructible filing cabinets, metal-reinforced walls and doors and of course the most important accessory - a coffee machine. For the past two years that Jim has been stationed here, he has one room to himself. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Good morning, sir!” Riley stands upon seeing Jim enter and salutes.</p><p>“Morning, Riley,” Jim smiles as he comes to a stop beside Riley’s desk. “Any changes in my schedule?”</p><p>“None, sir. The rest of the day looks free for you.”</p><p>Jim nods and opens the briefcase in his hands. He takes out a bunch of papers and hands over to Riley. </p><p> </p><p>Every piece of paper passing through Jim’s hands is either stored in one of his filing cabinets or destroyed according to the army’s regulations pertaining to top-secret documents. Riley is the only person Jim is allowed to hand the papers over for destruction. And he must do so in person.</p><p> </p><p>Jim is about to enter his office when Riley hurriedly walks around his table.</p><p>“Sir,” he hesitates, standing in front of Jim.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If you have a minute sir, I..uhh...had a matter to discuss.” Riley glances around even though there is no one else in the secretary room today except him and Jim.</p><p>Jim makes himself appear relaxed and approachable. He smiles, “Absolutely. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, it’s a matter of culture I guess. It’s Mr. Spock, sir. I don’t know how to..to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened, sir. I guess that’s the problem. Yesterday evening you were busy,” Riley gestures to Jim’s office,” and uhh...he was waiting for you here. He just sat like a statue. I didn’t know what to do. I tried to make some small talk but uhh…”</p><p> </p><p>Jim nods. “I get it now. Did you feel uncomfortable? Was it something he said or did earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>Riley shakes his head. “No, not really. I just...it’s a bit awkward, sir. I’m not sure how to act in front of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim pats Riley’s shoulder. “That’s normal, Riley. Don’t worry about it. If you want to ask him something, just ask. He is not being rude or distant. But if you don’t want to talk, that’s just fine too. You can do your work and you needn’t worry about keeping him company. Unlike us humans, you don’t have to take on the responsibility of keeping him entertained.”</p><p> </p><p>Riley exhales with relief. “Thanks, sir. I feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim grins. “I’ll talk to him about our evening routine as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside his office, with the heavy door closed, Jim files the rest of the papers from his briefcase and then settles down with a cup of coffee in front of his terminal.</p><p> </p><p>Around noon, right on time, there’s a soft knock on his door. Jim stretches and rubs his eyes.</p><p>After securing everything, he opens the door to find his bodyguard waiting for him, his chin up, back straight and his gaze a bit over Jim’s head, as is his habit.</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s lips curl on their own.  </p><p> </p><p>“I see you received your stars today.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock’s uniform has three golden stars, signifying his new rank of Lieutenant. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s own uniform has four golden stars and a tiny olive branch on each of his shoulders. The latter is scarcely seen. Only given to officers who have not only risked their lives in active duty but their sacrifice actually made a significant difference to the overall peace of the Federation. Most of the time it is awarded posthumously so it is rare to see one wearing the pin. Which makes Jim a celebrity of sorts at the campus.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you to a different place for lunch today. The mess hall is too crowded.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim and Spock walk through the campus in the bright cool afternoon to a building towards the northwest corner of the campus. A jogging trail runs beside it disappearing into the woods. Sunlight glitters off the surface of a pond.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is the officer’s lounge,” Jim explains to his bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>The lounge is nothing compared to any civilian bar or restaurant but for men like Jim who spend their lives in the harsh and often uncomfortable environments which his job requires, the officer’s lounge is downright luxurious. There are sofas instead of the usual hard-backed metal chairs, rugs on the floor instead of bare concrete and even the menu, though very limited, is freshly made to the order which is not possible in the general mess hall. </p><p> </p><p>There are three other junior officers in the lounge who stand up promptly on seeing Jim enter and salute in unison. Jim returns their salute and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that they are finishing up, Jim takes his time explaining to Spock how to order. While his bodyguard watches with interest how the cook salutes and flips Spock’s stir fry expertly, the women get up and leave. Jim doesn’t miss their subtle glances on their way out towards Spock who is as always completely oblivious to the attention. It makes Jim amused. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just him and Spock left in the lounge. </p><p>“You should be all done with intake now, what’s left?” Jim accepts his burger from the cook with a thanks and leads Spock to occupy two plush chairs across each other with a small table in between. It’s small enough to make their knees almost touch under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Riley has informed me that I am to present myself to the security ops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. So then, tomorrow, you’ll start on-field training. There are still a few things the intel department is trying to obtain for us. However, I’ll be able to start filling you on the plan once you’re done with security clearance.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods then starts examining the contents of his lunch. After a few moments of intense scrutiny, Spock starts eating. </p><p> </p><p>Jim gestures with his fork towards Spock’s plate which is piled with colorful vegetables on a base of plain noodles. “How’s the food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most adequate, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I met Lt. Col Pike this morning. You met him at breakfast. How do you feel about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock pauses and looks away from his plate towards the large window in the wall beside them. The mountains around them are gorgeous. Jim follows Spock’s gaze. A part of the pond is visible from where they are seated. Two large white cranes float around on the water, looking majestic. Spock remains silent for long enough that Jim turns his head to look at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Spock senses Jim’s gaze and lowers his head, looking down at his lunch. </p><p>“I noticed you and the Colonel are close to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are. It’s true he has known me since I was a kid. He has watched out for me through all my years serving in the army. It can be fatal to trust the wrong person in this job, you know. He always has my back. In some ways, I guess I regard him as a father figure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are fortunate, Captain.” </p><p>Spock has stopped eating. Even though his posture is still straight, his face still calm, Jim notices how his beautiful eyes cloud with some heavy unspoken emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Jim feels a slight squeeze in his heart. </p><p>“I am,” he agrees quietly. “Please eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock comes back to the present moment and resumes eating.</p><p> </p><p>Afterward, Jim takes Spock to the pond behind the lounge. They walk around it following the trail. </p><p> </p><p>“When will you be done with your last appointment for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s perfect. I’ve developed a bad habit of staying back late. It’s good I have you for company now. I’ll remember to be ready to go back to our room by six.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes, they go off into opposite directions. Jim, back to his office and Spock to security ops.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, precisely at six, Jim hears a distinct but soft knock on his door, which Jim has come to associate with Spock. For the past few days, thanks to his bodyguard, not only is he leaving office at a decent time but he also has started eating dinner at a regular time. Which has a domino effect of him going to bed on time. He even sleeps better at night. His constant fatigue has all but disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Jim opens his door and pokes his head outside. Riley has left for the day. They are alone.</p><p>“Mr. Spock, pull a chair and come inside.”</p><p> </p><p>The Vulcan does as instructed. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to ask you something. I have thought about how to bring up this topic in a less blunt manner but I...well, there’s no other way.”</p><p>Jim turns his head and glances at the other man. If Spock is tensed at least his face doesn’t show it. He looks at Jim calmly, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Jim can’t maintain eye contact and turns back to staring at his clasped fingers on the glassy table-top. “So, here’s the thing. I...We lack certain data about your background. For example, we have come to know that you’re half-human and half-Vulcan. Which is unusual?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir. My mother was human. My father is Vulcan.”</p><p> </p><p>“And...there’s the other detail about how you’ve been living in...less than ideal circumstances for the past seven months. Was it always like that? How was your life on Vulcan prior to your immigration?”</p><p> </p><p>“I come from an affluent and important clan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. So why did you leave, Spock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” Spock says in his deep steady voice, “there are certain differences between Terran and Vulcan cultures. The culture of Vulcan, especially of my clan, required me to marry a pre-destined person. I refused to do so. This act is significant enough in its deviation from the norm that it brought upon me such infamy that my absence was welcomed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim can’t help but stare at his bodyguard.</p><p>“That is...” he struggles trying to be culturally mindful. But he spreads his hands and makes a face which clearly says <em> what the bloody hell? </em></p><p> </p><p>Spock looks amused. A corner of his lips lift up. Much to Jim’s surprise, he is smiling at Jim! </p><p> </p><p>“Captain, every group of humanoid comes up with a set of rules to function. These rules are logical to that particular group. I perceive culture to be hence something important but not immutable. It is understandable that a being like myself who is neither completely human nor completely Vulcan doesn’t fit the rules of either culture. I harbor no ill will towards either planet or its people. May I request you do the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so...I mean...it isn’t fair to you,” Jim whispers half to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps not. Perhaps yes. Fairness is an arbitrary notion, Captain, beyond your or my control.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim looks into his bodyguard’s eyes and then sighs. “You’re right. The only thing in our control is ourselves. I’ve always believed that. I know...I am being emotional, huh? ” Jim smiles faintly.</p><p> </p><p>Spock tilts his head and raises an eyebrow still looking amused. </p><p> </p><p>The tension drains away from Jim. “I admire your attitude, Lieutenant. I really do. One last question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you left your home. Your planet. Okay. But why spend these past few months in such...Why didn’t you find a job? Earn money and have a comfortable lifestyle? You are certainly qualified.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock falls silent and bows his head. Jim studies him quietly. His black soft hair, his uniform stretching taut against his narrow shoulders, his long fingers joined in a steeple. He is not well built like Jim is but there’s a sense of power underneath that appearance. Like a quiet, bottomless lake that looks calm on the surface but you can drown in its depth. It’s oddly soothing to Jim.</p><p> </p><p>Spock starts speaking, head still bowed. “When I uprooted myself I discovered I have a freedom which I did not have earlier. My existence was no longer governed by the expectations of my clan. The question was what I should do. I could, as you point out, seek a job and start a new life. However, I realized that is not the kind of life I have ever treasured. I decided to treat my newly unprivileged life as an experiment. How much can I endure? Do I truly value material comfort? What are the boundary conditions beyond which my -” Spock pauses as if he realized he has spoken for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Jim has been listening as if someone was playing a melody to him. Spock seldom spoke. Seldom even made direct eye contact with anyone. If spoken to, he always responded sincerely but he was a quiet man.  </p><p> </p><p>“And? What did you find out?” Jim asks eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks straight into Jim’s eyes.“Captain, it is this life that I desire. The opportunity to serve others while exploring my own capabilities. Experiencing fascinating new horizons.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim swallows thickly, feeling inexplicably thrilled.</p><p>“You’ve definitely come to the right place! Thank you for your honesty. I’ll make a report and let Col. Pike know tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim gets up from his chair feeling all energized even though it's been a long day.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, let’s go back to our room.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beautiful world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next afternoon, after reading Jim’s report, Pike gives him the green signal.</p><p> </p><p>Jim immediately goes outside his room to find Riley.</p><p> </p><p>“Riley, can you make some room on mine and Spock’s schedule today?”</p><p> </p><p>Riley pulls up a bunch of documents on his monitor, types for a few moments and then says brightly, “Sir, I can put in a working lunch meeting. You’ll have time till 1530 before Lt. Spock needs to report for his Advanced Survival class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Back in his room, Jim sends Spock a text message on their army-issued rugged PADDs.</p><p>“Working lunch today. Meet me in my room with our food. We’ll eat &amp; work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. It is Wednesday. Pasta for you, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles and types back. “You got it.Thanks!” </p><p> </p><p>He cleans his table to make room for the maps and charts he wants to show Spock, pulls up the intel reports on his monitor and arranges the two chairs so they can view the screen together.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of pasta reaches Jim before Spock can knock. He opens his door with a grin and takes the steel tray covered with foil from Spock’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>The tray has built-in compartments, for entree, dessert, sides and their pre-mission vitamins.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me start with a bit of an overview though you probably learned most of it last week. Our planet’s security is enforced through a decentralized AI system.” Jim taps on his monitor. A map of Earth pops up with blinking dots all over the surface.. </p><p> </p><p>“These yellow dots are our security checkpoints. Each of these is an underground building which hosts the AI system and is heavily protected. From the surface you can’t see anything. We use AI for our defense as well as for our offensive tactical forces. It is in fact, our advancements in this area that gave us an upper edge since the last interplanetary war almost a century ago. Vulcans are our ally, of course, but as you're well aware we don’t share the details of how our AI works with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods.</p><p> </p><p>Jim taps and another map pops up. This one is a close up of a small region.</p><p> </p><p>“Two years ago, a mysterious hole developed in the security field which covers the entire planet. You can see the outline here. It extends from this part of the ocean to the mountain range you see here. It’s not a big area by any means. But our systems can’t penetrate this hole. Neither do we don’t have visual or surface data as to what causes this weird development. So, StarFleet sent a commando team. They vanished without a trace.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim pauses and takes a few bites of his lunch and lets Spock absorb the information. </p><p> </p><p>Spock stares at the monitor intently and then suddenly his brows slightly bunch up. </p><p>“The region of this anomaly looks familiar, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim nods. “It should be. We are here, ” Jim taps on the northwest corner of the map, outside the oval shaped hole region. The mountain range we are on currently extends all the way to here,” Jim’s finger traces a line, starting from their position, across the mysterious hole, to the southeast corner of the map.</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks out from the window in Jim’s office as if mentally tracing the line. </p><p>“When was the commando team sent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same time they found the hole. Two years ago. When the guys went missing, they sent another one. This one had air support and the best trained commando team. That one vanished without a trace as well. The chopper’s geo-tracking system stopped sending back signal as soon as it entered the airspace above the hole. We have tried all kinds of surveillance weapons and everything has just gone..poof,” Jim splays the five fingers of his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks at Jim on hearing this. “Precisely where did these teams vanish?”</p><p> </p><p>“At the border.” Jim taps at two points on the oval-shaped hole’s perimeter spaced quite a distance apart. “This small black dot you see was where the first team disappeared and this one here is where we lost track of the second one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was there anything unusual in these areas, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Not that we can tell, at least. They picked two random points.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks deep in thought so Jim continues.</p><p>“So, the army decided to post our battalion here. Close enough to the hole to keep an eye on anything unusual happening but far enough that we are safe. It is our new frontline in a manner.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are we making ourselves safe from?” Spock puts away his tray, his meal done.</p><p> </p><p>Jim shrugs. “We don’t know. Except the fact that this weird hole exists, there has been nothing odd. It could be a natural phenomenon which we can’t explain for all we know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unlikely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, exactly, unlikely. So here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, why have you been chosen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I volunteered.” Jim shrugs slightly with a faint smile, bows his head and focuses on finishing his by-now-cold pasta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is several pulses before Spock realizes no more verbalization is to be expected. He studies the undulating aura around his benefactor. It's steady and blue-yellow. Illogical as it may be, his benefactor’s state of mind is calm and fearless.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock glances at the slimy snake-like food which is being consumed by the other. Since landing on this mucous planet three Eridani-revolutions back, Spock has learned a lot about this species. They look like pink shrimp with their pink membranous skin, which leaks out their aura continuously. Spock’s mother had died soon after giving birth so he had never seen a human at close-up range. The rare glimpses in the province-wide media broadcasts had not prepared him at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock was disheartened at first to see a lot of grey-black in the auras. It appears these pink shrimp species live with fear and anxiety on their minds much of the time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> During the first few days of his new life, he had unintentionally broken many Terran artifacts, like handles on doors. One time, when trying to help a weakened human, Spock had held their arms and rather regrettably ended up causing pain due to his grip.  Thankfully he had learned soon how to tone down his natural strength.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whenever Spock had a personal encounter with one of these shrimps, their wholeheartedness overwhelmed him. In spite of clearly being an alien, they treated him with kindness, offering him their own food, unappetizing as it may be, when passing him on the street where he rested most nights. Their aura would turn clear honey like. Their ability to momentarily forget their own fear and extend their help to Spock moved him deeply. He had been kindly informed that apparently in their eyes he did not look much different! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> These experiences left him with a strong regard for this mucous planet and its habitants. How could he protect these brittle-boned delicate-skinned beings, he often wondered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The biggest  shrimp and the kindest of them all was, of course, sitting right in front of him. With his discolored eyes and pink membrane pulsing with his astounding aura, Spock had become quite fascinated by his benefactor. Despite James Kirk’s mind-aura bouncing around like a grasshopper often, almost causing Spock fatigue sometimes, it could also be remarkably steady and flexible like molten steel. To be a protector-shield for a beautiful shrimp like James Kirk filled Spock with bone deep satisfaction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right now, the shrimp was curling up even more than usual.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Understanding his benefactor had turned out far simpler than he had anticipated. During these past days, Spock had watched with fascination how the aura around James Kirk was never grey-black. In fact, it was resplendent. Even without the help of his additional Vulcan sense of perceiving auras, it seemed Spock and his Captain shrimp shared many similarities such that communication between them hardly required any effort.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, Spock understood without being told why his shrimp had foolishly but nobly volunteered. Just as Spock wished to protect the weak, so did his benefactor. Spock sighed internally.Very well then, he would shield his Captain shrimp no matter where he was planning to take Spock. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Spock?” Jim looks up, starting to blush suddenly. Spock has been staring at him intensely for long seconds now.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim exhales in relief.</p><p>“Great!”</p><p> </p><p>Spock flicks through the reports Jim has on his computer studying and absorbing everything. </p><p>When he is done with his lunch, he spreads the extremely detailed layout of the region on the table and they discuss together the topography and how to best approach the void. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few months later, in their guestroom, as they both prepare for bed, Jim tells him, “It’s our off-duty day tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock nods without looking up from what he was doing -  folding the sheet he is about to put on himself. It’s a Spockish ritual Jim has discovered. Spock carefully matches the edges of the stiff starched sheet till they overlap, makes a perfect rectangle out of it, then slides into his side of bed and covers himself with the sheet managing to keep the shape intact.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens if the corners don’t overlap perfectly?” Jim asks, keeping his face straight.</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s eyes widen a bit before returning to his normal, calm expression. He looks down, clasps his hands over his abdomen and answers in a steady voice.</p><p>“It is an indulgence. Not a necessity.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles and doesn’t comment on the fact that it’s the first time he has seen his stoic companion’s ears turn slightly green. He has learned some fascinating new things - example, how Vulcans look with bed hair. How even in sleep Spock’s posture is like a stiff but royal log. How when confronted with something that baffles him, usually something to do with Terran humor, Spock tilts his head like a cockatoo and blinks slowly. The best part has to be Spock’s calm composure. Jim is usually even keeled himself but Spock’s absolute stillness is soon becoming Jim’s favorite thing about him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Lieutenant.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Less than five minutes later, the lights-out whistle rings throughout the compound. But Jim is already asleep by then.</p><p> </p><p>Early morning, Jim peeks out from their room’s window. “It’s a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Spock nods without looking up. </p><p>Spock’s formal ways of replying using “affirmative” and “negative” have disappeared quite a bit. The small hum sounds his more natural self.  </p><p> </p><p>Jim turns away from the streaming warm sunlight and studies the man he gets to spend all his days with nowadays. The Vulcan is sitting on the only chair in the room, one knee crossed over another, clad in one of his long, black robes, reading a dossier. He likes to be in his Vulcan robes when not in uniform. The robe makes him look regal with its high collars, fitted sleeves which extend up to his mid-palms with thumb-holes, a slightly flared layered bottom which drapes across his long legs elegantly and a wide belt of the same cloth which wraps around his slim waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you to the town below today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Spock’s attention is still on the papers. </p><p> </p><p>Jim can watch him all day like this. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Whenever you are ready just let me know, Mr. Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, dressed in their uniforms, Jim takes Spock on his motorbike down to the sleepy little town nested in the valley. The valley is surrounded by forest covered mountains on all sides, remote in its location and perfect for the army who didn’t want heavily populated areas nearby the base camp. </p><p> </p><p>The ride down is exhilarating. Between the almost-vertical mountain rising on the right side of the road and a bottomless drop on the left, the narrow road twists and turns like a snake. </p><p> </p><p>Spock has gotten better at riding on the bike but the treacherous road has him back to holding Jim’s shoulders more tightly than usual. Jim lifts up his helmet visor, feeling the cool wind blow on his face. He loves the thrum of his bike’s engine between his legs, to be able to control it and maneuver it, with respect, not recklessness. He glances down at Spock’s thighs resting next to his own.</p><p> </p><p>Jim shouts above the wind, “The drop to the left is 3000 feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Delightful.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim laughs heartily.</p><p> </p><p>The air gets richer in oxygen as they near the town. Training at 4000 feet above sea level is grueling but it is a deliberate decision by the army to increase their resilience. </p><p> </p><p>Jim parks his bike on a grassy patch. The locals don’t own cars or bikes. The mode of transportation is yak driven carts. The ones for transporting people have canopies and the other types are just long flatbeds pulled by the massive beasts.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jim has learned a bit of the local language in the last two years. They walk along the main street passing little shops and open stalls. The smiling faces of the shopkeepers greet them. Both of them are impossible to miss in their uniforms and towering above the local populace whose average height is about Jim’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Today is a market day. You see all these makeshift stalls?” Jim points while nodding politely at a passing local. “It’s all empty grass at other times.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock watches with interest. “We have something similar on Vulcan in the smaller provinces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you from a smaller one or big one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am from the largest province. However, I have traveled extensively.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been to Vulcan sadly. Been to some other planets but not Vulcan.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock turns towards Jim, “Perhaps one day, sir?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I would love that.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside a small corner bakery, Jim orders the traditional local breakfast of butter tea made of yak milk, salt and special tea leaves. They sit next to each other on the round stump-like-seats in front of the bakery, leaning with their elbows on their thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think of the proposal of approaching on foot with complete radio silence?” Jim speaks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a wise move, sir. Though it appears mysterious there has to be a logical explanation behind what is going on. I agree with the intelligence department that there is some kind of technology being deployed in that region which is capable of tracking our aircrafts and vehicles in spite of our stealth capabilities. Approaching on foot would give us the best odds at maintaining surprise. I am uncertain about the merit of maintaining radio silence given the small size of our team. That is just two.”</p><p> </p><p>A young girl with round cheeks and hair tied in two long braids brings them their tea in silver cup holders accompanied by white, round, steamed dumplings.</p><p> </p><p>Jim looks up at her and smiles in thanks. Red dots bloom on her round cheeks before she hastily runs back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Jim leans forward and lowers his voice further. The men sitting around them chat loudly in their local dialect. “The radio silence is my idea actually. I have a bit of a background in computing from my Academy days. And I’ve been on enough missions by now to know that our commandos are the best. I have a hunch that the two teams who have gone missing walked right into a waiting enemy. Which means we are being monitored. So, right after those losses, I had the ridiculous idea of switching to paper for all our communication about this operation. Electronic theft, though unheard of given our advanced AI system in the entire quadrant, could explain why they knew we were coming. The HQ agreed. So, we’ve set up a private network exclusively for the computers in my office. As you’ve seen by now, they aren’t plugged into the AI.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods while carefully dissecting a dumpling. Whenever permissible the Vulcan likes to break apart and study things.</p><p> </p><p>“After taking so much pain in doing things old school style, it would make no sense if we give it all away because they managed to tap our radio com when we are on the mission. So, yes, I am suggesting we maintain complete radio silence till we find out what the bloody hell is going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks thoughtful for a few long moments as he chews on mouthfuls of dumplings one after another. </p><p>“Indeed,” he finally agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Jim relaxes and starts eating his own share.“Try the tea,” he gestures to Spock.</p><p> </p><p>After ordering two more rounds of tea and dumplings, with full stomachs they spend the afternoon leisurely exploring the town’s shops. Market day is like a holiday festival. There are a lot of interesting knickknacks being sold. Neither man buys any of those despite enjoying their beauty. </p><p> </p><p>Jim purchases a paper bag of local snack-seeds and leads Spock away from the market. </p><p>“Look at their lives. Their simple existence,” Jim peels a few seeds laboriously and pops into his mouth one by one. He loves the taste but it’s a pain to peel them. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the mountains around, which have almost impenetrable forests, the valley is mainly flat. Meadows covered in bright green grass extend in every direction. Small squares of land growing produce get tended by men and women who work the fields while singing. Children run wild around them unsupervised. On both sides of the only paved road that runs through the town, there are many wooden benches erected around tree trunks. </p><p> </p><p>Jim sits down on one of the benches under the shade of an old tree. He offers the bag to Spock who accepts a handful and starts peeling deftly. </p><p>“I can’t help but feel a growing premonition that all this is in danger of being lost.” Jim rests his back against the tree trunk and crosses his arms staring off into the far off majestic mountains. </p><p> </p><p>“We do not have any confirmed data on any such danger. sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I...I just...” he trails off  lapsing into a moody silence.</p><p> </p><p>Spock sits next to him quietly, his nimble fingers peeling the seeds. When he is done with his pile, he scoops them all into his palm and offers them to Jim.</p><p> </p><p>Jim looks down in mild surprise. </p><p>“Oh you didn't have to do that, Mr. Spock!”</p><p> </p><p>Spock says nothing  just keeps holding out his open palm.With an embarrassed smile, Jim accepts and starts munching. The sounds of the singing from the faraway fields is beautiful to listen to.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen a lot in my life. Violence, death, war. The older I get, the more I realize life is really about the simple things. All these fights between various groups how meaningless it all is. Needing battalions of soldiers, what does that even say about us humanoids?” Jim turns and smiles faintly. </p><p> </p><p>Spock has completely taken over the paper bag and is busy creating a new pile. As he peels, his gaze is always gentle and focused on his work, he says in a soft voice, “Surak said - Harm no one's internal, invisible integrities. Leave others the privacy of their minds and lives. Reach out to others courteously, accept their reaching in the same way, with careful hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock offers a second pile of seeds. Jim takes it without paying much attention. He is mesmerized by Spock’s words, who continues.“Do no murder. The spear in the other's heart is the spear in your own. You are him. All action has a reaction, what force you inflict inevitably returns. The murder of the other is the murder of your own joy, forever. As far as possible, do not kill.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock looks up from his seeds to gaze at the distant snow-capped peaks. “Can you give life again to what you kill? Then be slow to take life.” The Vulcan goes back to his peeling.</p><p> </p><p>Jim is silent for several moments. He keeps staring at Spock. Finally, he looks away overcome with an unnamed emotion.He mutters, “Those are beautiful words, Mr. Spock, words to live by.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p>(Yak and cart pic, for reference.).</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gust of wind blows by them, showering them with magenta colored flowers from the old tree above their heads. Jim picks up a full bloom which falls on his lap, holding it in his hand and spinning it by its stalk. Talking in undertones about topics big and small, they spend the rest of the day like that till Spock looks up at the darkening skies. </p><p>“Captain, we must return.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Jim rises and they both start walking towards Jim’s parked bike, passing by shops, most of which are preparing to close. They catch glimpses of the local river which runs parallel to the road they are walking on and cuts through the valley. It originates from a glacier-spring high up on one of the mountain ranges. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Spock stops in front of a shop.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Jim asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“A moment, if I may, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Without any more explanation, Spock turns, leaving Jim standing on the grassy sidewalk and enters a small shop with dark interiors. Jim follows closely.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the smell of metal and soot hangs heavy in the air. A frail, old man, sitting by an anvil, looks up at them with beady eyes. Spock glances around. On the walls, blades of various sizes and shapes are displayed plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, can you ask him if he sells these items?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim, using his broken language skills, explains to the old man who starts nodding vigorously once he realizes the foreigners are there to possibly buy his merchandise. The old man gets up with surprising agility, walks up to Spock and gestures enthusiastically at the Vulcan, speaking fluently in his language as if Spock can understand perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Spock points at one of the blades, a sharply hooked one, oozing lethality, and asks, “Captain, can he customize this one?”</p><p> </p><p>It turns out the old man indeed can. Spock gestures what exactly he wants which makes the old man light up with joy. His gaze turns full of appraisal towards Spock. Suddenly, he bows to Spock. The old man takes down the blade from the wall and offers to Spock with both hands. Jim translates, “He says this is one of his prized blades. You must first demonstrate.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods calmly, accepts the blade in both hands mirroring the old man’s pose and bows back. He removes his uniform cap and places it on a bench nearby, takes a few steps away from them coming to a complete stop in a distinctively warrior-like pose. Every muscle in his body seems to go taut under the uniform’s fabric. For a few seconds he is like a statue. Then his hands fly out in a synchronous dance, slicing the air with blinding speed. The blade glints even in the low light of the shop. His feet land lightly with each jump in the air as if a flitting dragonfly dipping its tail in water. Jim goes slack jawed.</p><p> </p><p>In a few moments, the demonstration is over. Spock has apparently “passed” since the old man and Spock no longer need Jim’s translator services which is good because he is still in mild shock. After some serious pounding, polishing and gesticulating, Spock has a shiny new dagger with a bone-white smooth hilt, carved with Spock’s name in small letters in the local language. They pay with their pooled allowance and exit. </p><p> </p><p>Spock attaches the new dagger holster on the other side of his belt, away from where his gun holster is and resumes his walk toward Jim’s bike. </p><p> </p><p>Once Jim is sure his breathing is back to normal and his voice won’t squeak, he comments smoothly, “You’ll need to register that, Mr. Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is the M-17 along with the ankle backup not enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are both weapons which rely on externally procured ammunition, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” He feels hot in spite of the evening’s chill. For reasons Jim can’t explain, he casually offers the flower he has been carrying, without making eye contact.</p><p>“That’s good thinking, Mr. Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Spock tilts his head at his Captain but accepts the flower without further comment. Lord knows what he thinks of humans.</p><p> </p><p>“I gather your martial arts background involved such training?”</p><p> </p><p>They find Jim’s bike just as he had left it. From its left pannier, he pulls out their army-issued windcheaters. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, sir. I prefer a Vulcan saber. It is my chosen specialty however I am proficient in smaller weapons as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim shuts his mouth and puts on his helmet. Encased in the extra layer of protection against the cold wind, they begin the ride back up to the mountaintop. Jim focuses on driving in the dimming twilight.</p><p> </p><p>Not more than half an hour has passed by when out of the blue the entire mountain trembles. Jim’s bike careens wildly. He clamps down hard on the brake fighting for balance. The rear wheel rises up dangerously, almost throwing them off. The eerie sound of a deep rumble coming as if from the very depths of earth reaches their ears just as the first giant boulder starts hurling down towards them. Soon more boulders come loose from the edge of the mountain further up. Entire chunks of grass covered mountainside peels off. </p><p> </p><p>Jim has no time to pay attention to the rock slide. The road ahead of him unnaturally heaves up and a deep fissure appears. With the cliff drop on the right side and the crumbling road in the front, Jim is trapped. He curses and tries to bring the bike to a stop but a falling rock hits the tail end, smashing it to bits, narrowly missing them. The force of it knocks both Jim and Spock off the bike and they are flung in the air like little puppets.</p><p> </p><p>An iron grip tightens on Jim’s right wrist before Jim’s senses are able to process what’s happening around him. Giant rocks fall around them, debris flying helter-skelter, hitting their bodies like shrapnel. Jim’s heavy bike spins a few times and comes to a screeching halt just at the edge of the cliff. Jim lands on his back, next to it, the impact knocking the air out of him. Desperately, he tries to dig his fingers into the dirt, trying to stop his body from flying off the cliff. The grip on his wrist remains steadfast even as his legs lose contact with anything solid under them. He feels the ground dropping away from under his stomach, then chest, till there seems to be nothing but just air all around him. Pain from a jarring shock to his right shoulder tears through his senses. Abruptly, his body stops its fall. </p><p> </p><p>Numbly, Jim looks up. He can hear nothing but the roaring pounding of his heart. Spock’s face looks down at him from the edge of the cliff, the rest of his body not visible to Jim. A few smaller rocks fly past them but the ground is no longer shaking. Jim is dangling held only by Spock’s grip on his wrist. Their eyes bore into each other. Both of them have lost their helmets in the chaos but at least their heads are intact thanks to those. </p><p> </p><p>Jim ignores the searing pain in his right shoulder and focuses on breathing deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Spock,” he breathes heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” Spock’s voice is relatively steady. Green fluid is trickling from his right temple but the Vulcan’s grip on Jim’s wrist is absolute.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you secure?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the moment, yes, sir. My left leg is hooked under the rear wheel of your bike.” Spock moves rigidly and Jim hears the sound of something striking forcefully into the ground. “Additionally, my left hand is now secure.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim realizes the sound was Spock plunging his new dagger into the mountain to create an anchor.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Jim sounds way more put together than what he is actually feeling. But this is not the first time Jim has come close to facing death. The olive branch pin and medals on his uniform are not for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down and sees his legs are too far away from the mountain’s vertical cliff. His body is hanging over a jutting portion of the mountainside. Which means he can’t climb up by himself. “Can you pull me up?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock takes a few moments before he answers. “No, sir. It appears my right elbow is damaged”.</p><p> </p><p>Jim looks up at the hand which is gripping him in a death hold. His heart squeezes on realizing the amount of pain Spock must be under, if he is supporting Jim’s entire weight with a fractured hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jim closes his eyes trying to fight the panic. After a few seconds, each of which is a torture on his shoulder and wrist, he says, “If you can’t pull me up, then let’s do this. Let me go. Down, below us, is the river. I will fall into the waters. Not on hard ground. You get help, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock listens attentively and then peers down where Jim indicates.</p><p>“Sir, I do not see the river.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me.” Jim grits out in pain but manages to smile at Spock to show he is not offended. “We are on a bend so you can’t see it from where we are. But it flows along the base of this mountain all the way up to our campus and past it.”</p><p> </p><p>The veins in Spock’s face are starting to stand out. Jim doesn’t even know what state the rest of his body is. Miraculously, nothing is broken in Jim’s body. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>Jim looks up at him and says gently, “Let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock stares at Jim with dark eyes. </p><p>“Very well. The structural integrity of my elbow will soon fail.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles and prepares himself mentally. “Thank you, Spock.” He wants to say much more if these are his last words to this being who came into his life just a few months ago but what feels like a lifetime. But his body and mind are failing him, he knows he is going into shock. So, thank you, is all he has to offer as his parting message.</p><p> </p><p>Spock jerks above him but the grip which Jim is expecting to loosen doesn’t change at all. He starts falling and still his wrist remains locked inside Spock’s long fingers. In confusion Jim looks up. He sees Spock’s body fly off the cliff edge. Spock’s other hand comes around his waist as they both start falling together. Spock manages to turn Jim in mid-air such that Spock’s hands are now encircling him. Facing each other this way, Jim sees that the dagger is held between Spock’s teeth. Instinctively, he moves his good hand and removes the dagger from Spock’s mouth, gripping the hilt tightly and blindly shoving it into where he guesses Spock’s holster is. It works! </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you-”</p><p> </p><p>There is no time for Jim to finish. Gravity favors Spock’s heavier body and so it’s the Vulcan who slams into the mountainside, absorbing the full impact and protecting Jim. Green fluid spurts out of Spock’s lips splattering all over Jim’s face. Still, the Vulcan doesn’t let go of Jim, holding him in a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>They bounce off and start falling again. The river below is in full view now. Both of them hit the cold water at almost the same time. At the last moment, his bodyguard lets go of Jim finally.</p><p> </p><p>The momentum of the fall pushes Jim deep down under the surface. Thankfully, as Jim already knew, this part of the river is not shallow at all. His training and instincts kick in, body acting without his brain needing to understand what’s happening. With powerful strokes he swims underwater towards the rapidly sinking Spock. He grabs Spock’s waist and drags his limp body against the current. The river is not wide. Lungs bursting with exertion, he manages to pull both himself and Spock out of the cold water and onto the bank. </p><p> </p><p>For long moments, he lays gasping, half his legs still in water, breathing mouthfuls of air. Then, he turns towards his unconscious partner and quickly assesses. Spock is completely unresponsive. He can’t detect any breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Spock must have lost consciousness before he hit the waters and thus drank too much. Jim hesitates if he should try CPR. They went over the theoretical differences about the Vulcan heart placement but they didn’t get to practice yet. But Jim doesn’t have time to ponder over all that. He hits the emergency button on the device on his wrist which will alert their army rescuers ,then bends over Spock’s face, feeling his heart race even in the midst of everything, and places his lips over Spock’s.  </p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens for long seconds. Jim keeps up compression alternating with mouth to mouth. Then, suddenly Spock’s eyes snap open causing Jim to stop awkwardly inches above his lips. He can feel Spock’s warm breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“James,” Spock says in a lucid voice. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sa-saving you?” Jim turns red.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnecessary”, Spock replies with conviction. </p><p> </p><p>Jim opens his mouth but his brain comes up with nothing. The next moment, Spock’s eyes close and he goes all limp and breathless again. Jim looks on in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>Spock called him James?</p><p> </p><p>He keeps staring at Spock’s face. He is at a complete loss as to what’s going on. But Jim has never seen a more confident dying man in his entire life. So, he decides to follow Spock’s instruction against all logic. </p><p> </p><p>Covered in mud and cuts, he pulls Spock out of the water and then lies down next to him, with one hand over Spock’s forearm. Darkness falls over the forests. Cicadas sing loudly all around him. His shoulder stings, his throat hurts, his legs feel dead.</p><p> </p><p>He called him James?</p><p> </p><p>Jim shivers uncontrollably, his water soaked clothes making the cold worse. But he successfully fights exhaustion and shock and keeps awake during the entire time that it takes rescue to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>When rescue arrives, a very disgruntled face hovers over him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Dr. McCoy asks furiously while gently checking Jim’s injuries.</p><p> </p><p>He called him James. </p><p> </p><p>Jim sighs and smiles goofily at his best friend’s face. It’s the last thing he sees before he loses consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Danger - part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halfway across the planet, Pavel Chekov, hunched over his video game console, almost falls out of his chair in shock on hearing the shrill sound coming from his experiment setup. Deep down in the belly of a sprawling StarFleet R&amp;D building, he has become used to spending his night shifts alone, passing the time usually playing a videogame or reading autobiographies of early scientists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drops his console in a moment of panic when the shrill beeping sound intensifies. Staring  at the monitors in disbelief as numbers and symbols fly on the screen, he whispers, “Impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes several more seconds for him to come back to his senses. He rushes towards the complicated experiment setup which takes up a whole room. The central keyboard gets pounded under his fingers as he frantically checks if the supercomputer is malfunctioning. It is not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, then, does that mean, he just had his breakthrough after two years of toiling in obscurity? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel spends the next several minutes going through every small detail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just to be extra sure, because this is not the kind of thing you just bring to your supervisor casually, he calls his friend, who lives in a different continent. While the call goes through, Pavel checks his local time. It’s 4:28 AM. He feels relieved that it's a decent time where his friend lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Scott, it’s Pavel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laddie! How are ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am quite good,sir, thank you. I am very sorry for bothering you -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are ya talking about? It’s no bother at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s...ahh, Mr. Scott, do you remember the study I was conducting when we last met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. You had a bloody interesting theory about the earth’s magnetic field which started based on your...your pet pigeon’s behavior, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, sir. I think...I just had my theory proven correct.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other side falls silent. After long tense seconds, Pavel’s friend, who is much older than him and a senior engineer in the StarFleet Corps of Engineers, finally asks, “Are ya very sure, laddie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavels swallows nervously. “I checked and verified twice. But I called you because I wanted you to have a look before I tell my supervisor. She will be coming in at seven thirty, that is, umm, another three hours from now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re right, this cannae wait three hours. When did it register the seismic disturbance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“25 minutes ago, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>38° 25'28"N and 22° 50'56"W.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimme a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel chews on his middle finger while he waits for his friend to look up the planet’s map.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing out there. Just a bunch of mountains and valleys. Wait! Oh, there’s an army base not far...Hmm...now that’s odd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what should I do, sir? I am just an intern and so my project is not even registered in the R &amp; D directory. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His friend sounds serious. “First, let’s check your calculations together. If ya‘re right then a’ve gotta take it from here, laddie. I know a few people in the higher ups. This is a serious planetary security issue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pavel feels the tension drain out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir, thank you -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down. Listen, you cannae tell anyone, ya understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. Scott. I’ll do as you say.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*************************************************************************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been 29 hours since Jim lost consciousness. 14 minutes since his childhood friend Bones explained to him that he had suffered a mild head concussion. Reclining on the hospital bed in the Med building, Jim mulls over the slightly pride-damaging fact that Spock, in spite of his many serious injuries, has already recovered and is walking around somewhere, free from Bones’ tyranny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim tries to salvage some of his wounded pride. “Don’t you think you are maybe being too lax, Bones? Surely, with a fall like that and the amount of internal damage you just rattled off on him, he should be here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulcan physiology,” Dr. McCoy grunts. It is a curse? A compliment? Or a scientific observation? Who knows. Jim doesn’t dare to prod anymore given that he is currently under his friend's control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That and your magic. Hmm, if I have been unconscious for twenty nine hours already, I need to see him immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean - </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” McCoy glares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like I was counting it myself. I was being unconsci- “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really doubting my medical credentials?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, it seems dubious to me that I have been out for more than a day and he is just fine,” Jim grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a head concussion!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, Jim!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, all right, I concede, “Jim puts up his hands and shows his open palms. Dr. McCoy’s eye bags are proof enough that he must not have left even to sleep since Jim and Spock were rescued. Jim doesn’t have it in him to tease him anymore right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bones. For both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>McCoy grunts good naturedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re free to be discharged,” his friend informs him while pulling off all the wires attached to Jim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That easy?” Jim is suprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph! As if anyone’s listening to me. You’ve an urgent meeting to which you’re to report to </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> - their words, not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t told them yet that you’ve been discharged. I figured you could use some extra minutes.The hobgoblin is on his way to collect you for the meeting,” his friend leaves without any more explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim changes into a fresh set of uniform, left by Bones, checks his appearance in the bathroom mirror. There are a few cuts on his face otherwise he looks pretty good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock looks much more beaten up than Jim. At least, appearance wise. There’s dressing on his temple and his two of his right fingers are in a cast. He stands tall and composed as usual. Eyes looking slightly downwards, hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of fondness washes over Jim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. McCoy tells me your injuries have all but healed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” Spock lifts his right hand and glances at it as if it’s a small gnat bothering him. “The doctor insisted that I wear a cast on these fingers despite my protests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a good doctor so you should listen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock lowers his hand and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim sits down on his med bed, since there is no other furniture in the small army hospital room and gestures Spock to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain to me what happened to you, Vulcan physiology wise, when you stopped breathing. You scared the hell out of me, you know?” Jim smiles slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock is studying his own hands, head bowed, back straight, so he doesn't see Jim’s pained expression. “Captain, we Vulcans have learned to gain conscious control of many of our bodily functions, including ones which are completely involuntary in Terrans, allowing us to regulate our bodies to a high degree by simple will power. When injured, a Vulcan could go into a trance-like state, using this ability to concentrate all of his energy on repairing the injury. That is what I did, once it became clear to me that you would survive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim takes in a deep breath.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he extends his left hand and lays it next to Spock’s thigh. Spock tilts his head very slightly, looking down at Jim’s palm resting on the bed between them. He looks up to finally meet Jim’s gaze. Jim touches the crease of his sleeve. He rubs it between his thumb and forefinger as he quietly asks, “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I see?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim shifts closer to Spock and with infinite care lifts Spock’s right hand. He rolls up the sleeve of Spock’s uniform till the elbow is exposed. The skin is blotchy, patches of dark green and purple run all through his arm. Jim brushes his fingertips over the bruises, over the bony elbow, over the tightly corded muscles of his forearm. Spock stills under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I asked you to let go, you do know I didn’t mean it that way, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You used deception, lieutenant?” Jim offers him another smile. This time Spock sees it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was ordered to learn, sir,” he raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim laughs quietly. “And if you were to do it all over again, I’m guessing you would do exactly the same?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim sighs. He glides his fingers down Spock’s arm and reluctantly lets go. “I understand the logic of it as you would put it Mr. Spock. But...I can’t help feeling a bit...it could have ended up pretty badly for you.” He pauses. “I am aware that’s why you got hired in the first place and it was one of the first questions I had asked you, is that not so?” Jim shakes his head at himself and at the irony of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock finishes unrolling his sleeve. “I do understand, sir. If our positions were reversed I would feel the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jim stands up. He can’t seem to be able to shake off the peculiar mood that has befallen him but it will have to do. Dragging Spock along is unprofessional and on a personal level entirely selfish of him. With that thought, he starts walking, intending to leave the room and report to the meeting which Bones had told him earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A firm grasp on his wrist pulls him back. Spock remains sitting, looking up at Jim and forcing him to meet the Vulcan’s intense gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me, however, to remind you of a fact. Surak said, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Your life is valuable because of your position in Starfleet. Protecting you is not an act borne out of your vanity. You have willingly risked your life multiple times for the many. And you continue to do so now. Hence, if my own life were to be sacrificed in the process, I would go down in an act of service for the many. This is no cause for grief, James. Loss of life is to be mourned but only if the life was wasted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim stands there for what seems like an eternity. Unable to form any words. His internal turmoil settles down on hearing his bodyguard’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling stable and more like himself once more, he tugs at Spock’s hand which is holding his wrist playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O wise one, let’s go and see what’s all this fuss about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock’s eyes soften and he lets go of Jim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind if you kept holding my hand,” Jim grins and starts walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock gives him a side eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure Surak also said that service to the many includes holding the hand of your Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surak possesed much more logic than that, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim is still laughing when they pass by McCoy’s empty desk in the waiting room. At last, his friend must have gone back to get some much needed sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Danger - part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry about my awful digital drawing skills but I wanted to give a rough idea of the geography of the area.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Legend-</p>
<ul>
<li>brown solid line - the paved road which runs through the town</li>
<li>black solid line - the mountain range</li>
<li>red dots - disappearances of previous teams</li>
</ul><hr/><p>Sitting with Col. Pike around the conference table is the Minister of Defense and three of the seniormost officers of the Army with whom Jim is on very familiar terms because of his past missions. The Chief of intelligence herself is seated at the head of the table.</p><p>While Jim has been unconscious, almost the entire security and defense division of Starfleet responsible for covert operations has descended on their tiny base in the mountains from various parts of the planet. Jim immediately realizes there can be only one reason why everyone had to come in person instead of the usual teleconference. Secrecy. </p><p>Seeing Jim and Spock enter the room, everyone stops talking and nods to them. Jim and Spock stand to attention with smart salutes. </p><p>“Captain, please have a seat,” the Chief says in her brisk manner. </p><p>“Lieutenant Spock,” she stands up to shake his hand. “Please,” she gestures to the empty seat next to Jim. </p><p>Once everyone is seated, except herself, she looks at Jim and Spock and starts in her typical no-nonsense manner.</p><p>“The reason we are all gathered here is because of what occurred on Friday. A very smart intern, who has been working on a project based on the planet's magnetic field,” she looks at her notes on the PADD in front of her, “a Pavel Chekov, contacted us when he realized the seismic disturbance on Friday wasn’t a natural phenomenon.”</p><p>This is news to Jim. He had been under the impression that the accident that nearly cost his and Spock’s lives was an earthquake.</p><p>“His theory has since been verified by two of our scientists. It checks out correctly.” The Chief walks to the digital map which is on display on one of the walls of the room. “He traced the source of the disturbance to a point in the earth’s crust 15 km under here,”  she points to a spot on the map.</p><p>The void. Jim immediately recognizes it. After studying it to death for two years now he can identify it even in his sleep. </p><p>“The pattern of seismic data is extremely similar to an earthquake but if examined in a way Mr. Chekov has done, it cannot be explained by anything other than external stimulation.” </p><p>Oh! Jim glances around the room. Everyone looks grim.</p><p>“Captain, before your arrival, the Minister and we were just discussing this finding. Do you realize what this means?” </p><p>Jim nods slowly. “Yes, Ma’am. Firstly, we now have clear proof that the void is not a natural anomaly or AI malfunction. Secondly, it means we no longer have the luxury of the time period we had initially planned for our mission. We must not wait any longer in spite of the lack of clear intel.”</p><pre></pre><p>She listens attentively, looking more tired than Jim has ever seen her. “Agreed. How soon can you both leave?” </p><p>“Just need to have our gear ready. I can have Riley get started on that immediately.” </p><p>“Do it. What else?” </p><p>“Finally, this is my personal opinion. Mr.Chekov should be a part of our core team. He can guide us on what to look for once we are there.” </p><p>“I was going to say the same thing. Let’s get this kid on board,” the Minister adds.</p><p>She turns to Pike. </p><p>“Chris?” </p><p>“I can have him flown here within 24 hours.”</p><p>“Good. Do it. Lieutenant Spock, do you have any questions?” </p><p>“May I see Mr. Chekov’s calculations?” </p><p>“Of course! I forgot about your Physics background in the midst of everything else.” </p><p>So did Jim, he realizes with a startle. Jim has been so caught up in making Spock talk more about his planet, in spending as much time with him as he can manage, in just reveling in his presence, that he completely forgot about Spock’s academic credentials. </p><p>Pike chimes in, “Maybe you can figure it out better than we could.” </p><p>She hands Spock her PADD with complex calculations displayed on the screen. Jim glances at it. Pretty advanced level stuff. Spock buries himself in the data and Jim tries not to stare at Spock in new wonder. Thankfully his task is made easier by the others. Jim is called to join the others. They all gather around a magnified map of the region around the mountains. He walks them through the route Spock and he had planned to take, listing all the strategic advantages. </p><p>“How long will it take you if you follow this?” One of the senior officers asks.</p><p>“About four weeks, sir.”</p><p>Pike sighs. </p><p>“This was of course before we knew what we know now.” </p><p>The route which Jim and Spock had spent hours and days perfecting, every inch planned for, and happily approved by Pike, is now all useless. </p><p>Jim stays composed. Pointing to the map he explains to the others, “We have three options: we can come down from the mountains here, which has never been scaled before due to the drop; we can cross the plateau from down here which is easy to cross but leaves us completely vulnerable or we can descend to the bottom of the valley across the half-frozen swamp in the southernmost tip here and swim up the ocean. The shortest route is the first one, the northern tip of the void here.”</p><p>“Across this cove?” A second officer points.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“That looks humanly impossible to traverse.” </p><p>“It’s not the most comfortable, yes sir, but it <em> is </em>the shortest.” </p><p>“Mr. Kirk, how long would this new route take?” The only non-soldier in the room, not adept at reading maps like the others, the Minister asks Jim anxiously. </p><p>“About a week, sir.” </p><p>“Well, in that case, the choice is clear,” he replies.</p><p>Pike shares a look with the Chief as do the other officers among themselves. They all experientially understand the extremely high risk of the new option unlike the Minister but there’s no better alternative either. </p><p>The Chief nods reluctantly at the Minister. </p><p>“Great!” The Minister sounds relieved. “Let’s give the operation a name.”</p><p>Riley types into his console. The computer spits out a random name from its database which no one likes. So, he asks again. This time the Computer gives the name “Erebus” which meets everyone’s approval. </p><p>“Keep me posted. I have to fly back, sorry I can’t stay any longer. Have a departmental meeting to attend. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of the importance of making sure Mr. Chekov is sworn to secrecy. Young man, good luck,” the Minister shakes Jim’s hand with both of his as if he just handed Jim a promotion and not a suicide mission. </p><p>After he leaves the room, the group divides itself into pairs. Riley walks in loaded with dossiers and PADDs and the room is turned into a command center. The big table in the middle of the room, made of reconfigurable parts, is turned into four smaller tables and moved to the four corners. </p><p>Jim slides in the chair next to Spock who is still immersed in the calculations.</p><p>“Thoughts?” Jim asks.</p><p>Spock doesn’t lookup. “It was not caused naturally. To that, there is no doubt. However, what exactly caused it is difficult to explain.”</p><p>“I see.” Jim chews on the end of his stylus. “Something like this should have been caught by our AI system. But our AI couldn’t even detect this.” Jim glances at Spock’s profile. “Which means the void is not limited to the surface. It extends into earth’s crust, to what depth we have no idea.”</p><p>“We may have some idea, sir.” Spock flips through a few pages on the PADD. “Mr. Chekov has recorded not just this seismic anomaly but also prior observations about Earth’s magnetic field.  The odds are high that beneath the surface it perhaps extends till the planet’s core.”</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>Spock pauses and gives Jim a quick glance. “Captain, you must already know that the Earth’s magnetic field is powered by the solidification of the planet’s liquid iron core. The cooling and crystallization of the core stirs up the surrounding liquid iron, creating powerful electric currents that generate a magnetic field stretching far out into space. The field keeps Earth safe from solar radiation and hence crucial to all life. Mr. Chekov has been recording small fluctuations, what he calls blips, in the magnetic field.”</p><p>“Fluctuations?” </p><p>“Affirmative. They are minor. However, Mr. Pavel’s unique insight is the correlation he has established between these magnetic field fluctuations and seismic anomalies.”</p><p>“You mean every time there’s an artificial earthquake there’s a blip?”</p><p>"Correct. Have a look, Captain.” Spock points to the rows of equations on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>Jim leans over and spends some minutes going over the equations. “I see. But these seismic activities have been minor too, right? Taken individually they aren’t unusual. From what I recall, seismic activity is present throughout the planet continuously on such a minor scale. It is called seismic noise.” </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, so looks like before Friday there was nothing big enough for us to notice. And our AI is for some reason not flagging anything from that region as a danger.” Jim hands the PADD back. </p><p> </p><p>Spock nods and goes back to reading.</p><p>Jim mulls over everything he has learned so far. “Damn,” he mutters. "That doesn’t sound good. Why would the magnetic field be affected unless the core is getting affected?”</p><p>“You're right, Captain. Mr. Chekov's hypothesis is, and I agree with him, that the seismic anomalies are being caused because of something boring into the planet.”</p><p>Jim suddenly sits up straight."Was there a fluctuation recorded on Friday then?"</p><p><br/>
"A major one."</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. The boring or whatever is going on must have actually touched the core then. I am not liking this one bit.”</p><p>“Scientifically it is quite a fascinating study,” says Spock, eyes glued to the screen, sounding very much like a mad scientist. </p><p>Not only does Jim fail to come up with a smart rebuttal but he smiles for no good reason he can think of except that he can’t stop smiling lately whenever he looks at Spock. Jim lets him finish reading while he ponders over this terrifying development. His gaze moves to the table where Pike and the Chief are hunched over scattered PADDs discussing in low tones. She shakes her head several times. Jim can pretty much guess why she is looking distraught. Not only are the lives of all the people in the region at stake and possibly the safety of the entire planet itself in question but also as the Chief of covert operations, she is the one ultimately responsible for the daring mission they are about to undertake. Not to mention she has known Jim almost as long as Pike. He is like a younger brother to her. </p><p>At that moment, she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Pike reaches over to cover her hand with his, saying something in a quiet voice. </p><p>Jim looks away hastily. He isn’t sure why but the tenderness of the moment suddenly overwhelms him. He turns in time to see the look of surprise on Spock’s face who has finished reading and has been watching as well. Jim explains, “They have been married for 16 years.” </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>“She saved him not once but twice on a mission they were on almost two decades back. They’ve been inseparable since then.”</p><p>“Do you know her in a personal capacity, then, sir?”</p><p>“Yep. Been to their house many times. A lovely little beach house. She shares my love of surfing.”</p><p>“Surfing?”</p><p>“It’s a sport.” Jim moves his palm trying to explain.”You ride on a moving wave.”</p><p>Spock looks taken aback. </p><p>Jim chuckles. “Okay, now you’ve totally convinced me that I need to take you along next time.” </p><p>The Vulcan’s expression changes from incredulity to terrified. </p><p>Enjoying himself thoroughly, Jim points at the PADD in front of Spock. “Done reading? We’ve to sketch out the details of our new route and show it to Pike by evening. We’ve already committed to the Minister of our arrival within a week.” </p><pre><br/>
<span>“One week?” Spock pushes his PADD away. “Certainly not option number one?”</span>
</pre><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“It is beyond human capabilities, Captain.”</p><p>“That’s why I have you,” Jim smiles.</p><p>“Captain, please.”</p><p>“It’s not much of a choice at this point, Spock. We have been outmaneuvered. We've <em>got</em> to find out what the hell is going in as soon as possible.”</p><p>Several hours later, after Jim has made a couple of calls to his old buddy Scotty, and sent Riley away to find some of the items they will need, both of them present their new plan to the rest of the officers. The wisest and brightest of Starfleet put their heads together to fine tune it the best they can. It is unanimously approved.</p><p>“Tomorrow 1700 hours,” the Chief repeats for everyone present. “Both of you rest up as much as you can until then. That’s an order. We will take care of procuring everything you’ve listed here, Jim. If we have any questions we’ll come find you. Oh and get a final med checkup at noon tomorrow, Lieutenant Spock. You too, Jim.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” </p><p>Inside their guest room, Jim heads straight for the bed and tumbles onto it face first. </p><p>“I won’t even get to bury Pangu.” </p><p>“A most illogical sentiment for a mode of transportation,” Spock, of course, doesn’t tumble. He sits on the chair properly and takes off his boots.</p><p>“It saved our lives even if that was the last thing it did.”</p><p>“It was not sentient,” Spock points out. Jim can hear him moving inside the room, going to and from the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Jim reluctantly kicks off his boots not caring where they land. He is too tired to get up to change.</p><p>“Don’t break my heart like that, Spock. I had it for so long. So many memories of journeys taken together. I never let anyone ride it, you know? You were the first.”</p><p>Jim does feel awful. He buries his face into the mattress. He loved his bike. Just the thought of it all mangled up makes his heart ache. He knows he is acting like a kid but his poor brain is fried after the roller coaster of first spending a perfect day with Spock then falling to their almost deaths, then being told that something is messing with the bloody core of Earth itself, then having to come up with a last minute plan to somehow reach the void in a week instead of a month. The slim odds of succeeding when the two earlier missions failed. The weight of bringing some justice to all those lost brave souls. Bringing Spock safely back. Amidst all this crap, it’s laughable but he does dearly miss his bike the most. He lies unmoving for long moments. </p><p>The lights go off in their room. In the dim moonlight, the bed dips next to him. A warm hand comes to rest on the small of his back. </p><p>“I grieve with thee.” Spock’s deep voice is solemn. </p><p>Jim finds the touch soothing. He mumbles, “Are you still making fun of me?”</p><p>“I misunderstood the depth of your emotions. Forgive me.”</p><p>Jim flips on his back. Spock is dressed in his dark robes. “And what made you change your mind?” </p><p>“You forget I can read your mind-aura,” Spock looks down gently at Jim. “I can see your grief.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jim sometimes does forget. Spock has explained to him how he can literally see colors of a person’s aura, as he calls it in English, for lack of a better word. Usually, it’s a kaleidoscope but when some emotions become dominant in someone, Spock can quite accurately read it then. He has figured out most of which of the colors in humans corresponds to the common emotions.</p><p>“Thanks. I feel better. Sorry for acting out on you.”</p><p>Spock looks down at Jim quietly. His long, dark eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks in the moonlight coming from the window. They have been sleeping on this very bed for months but never like this. Their position makes Jim’s heart flip. </p><p>Spock moves his right hand towards Jim and wraps his long fingers around Jim’s wrist. </p><p>“Do not apologize. I was flippant.”</p><p>Jim swallows. “It’s okay. I...I just wanted to share. With you.”</p><p>Spock turns Jim’s wrist gently and looks at it with hooded eyes. It’s still bruised a bit from the fall. Spock’s thumb traces patterns on the veins exposed there. After a while, Spock says, “If sometimes I seem insensitive to what you're going through, understand - it's the way I am. I wish to learn. Will you remember to teach me?”</p><p>Jim is slowly dying under that thumb’s feather light touches. </p><p>“Ahh. I will. You’re never insensitive really. But I am a big proponent of open communication too. As long as you’re interested I’m happy to explain myself.”</p><p>“I am and always will be.”</p><p>Jim’s brain turns to mush. Spock’s voice, which always does things to him, sounds even deeper than usual. All he can do is lie there like a corpse in the dark, trying his best to calm down his pounding heart. </p><p>“You should rest.”</p><p>“Right. I should. And change.” </p><p>Spock lets go of Jim, gets up, and walks over to the other side of the room to what Jim has dubbed as “meditation corner”. He slides down to the floor elegantly, folds his legs, and without any further words closes his eyes. </p><p>The next morning, Jim sleeps through the morning whistle. When he wakes up, feeling refreshed, the sun has already climbed high in the sky. He lifts himself up on his elbows and glances around. No one else is in the room. Spock must have gone to help the others prepare for their journey that night. Jim has come to appreciate hot meals after having gone through many missions where he would have given anything for a taste of warm, fresh food. His favorite meal of the day has always been breakfast. So, this last hot breakfast in who knows how long is something he hadn’t planned to miss. He sighs. <em>Oh well. </em></p><p>He gets up and is about to go to the bathroom to freshen up when he spots something that makes his heart miss a beat. On the table, there’s a covered plate, wrapped up in insulating foil. </p><p>Jim stands there like a fool with his hand on his chest. “Have mercy on me,” he tells the empty room.</p><p>An hour later, he finds his friend in the med building with his bodyguard there as well. Bones is finishing up Spock’s checkup when Jim walks in. </p><p>“Good morning, Bones.”</p><p>“It’s noon, Jim.” </p><p>Jim ignores him and turns to his bodyguard. “How’s prep going?” </p><p>Spock raises an eyebrow and glances at Bones. </p><p>“Ah, you can talk in front of him. Dr. McCoy was added to the team last night. I forgot to tell you. We need his help with our medpack. Due to the radio silence on this mission, we especially need a light enough to carry but an efficient medpack to be able to see us through anything.”</p><p>“Logical,” Spock nods.</p><p>“Logical it maybe but it’s a goddamn suicide mission. I have been suspecting for some time now that you’ve been cooking up something but damn it, Jim, nothing I can pack can possibly save your ass when you throw yourself off that mountain.” </p><p>“You always say that. And I come back alive every time.” </p><p>Bones makes Jim sit down and grasps his left bicep to attach a band to it. </p><p>“Jim, don’t toy with your luck. It’s going to run out someday.” </p><p>“It wasn’t our first choice, Bones. Now it’s the only one left. Besides, I have Spock with me.” Jim grins. “You saw first hand what his body can withstand.”</p><p>This makes Bones turn towards Spock and glare. “Mr. Spock, I trust you to be sensible.”</p><p>Spock takes a step back.</p><p>“Sir,” he nods cautiously, clearly not sure how to handle Bones. </p><p>Jim takes pity on him. “So, status?”</p><p>“I met Col. Pike in the morning. The parts you asked for, as per Mr. Montgomery’s specifications, have arrived via overnight courier. The Colonel is worried about the weight.”</p><p>“Too bulky?”</p><p>“They do weigh considerably more than I had anticipated. However, I am confident I can carry them.”</p><p>“What! And what do you think I am?”</p><p>Bones snorts. </p><p>“Spock, we’re going to split, okay? You’re my partner, not a mule!”</p><p>“Vulcans are three times stronger than humans, Captain. It is only logical that my load be proportional to my strength.” </p><p>Jim wants to retort fiercely but the thought of Spock being that strong suddenly makes his thoughts go haywire.</p><p>Bones takes Jim’s momentary lapse into silence as an opportunity to push him down on the biobed and orders him to keep quiet. </p><p>At 1600 hours, the small number of people, who are part of the team, congregate in a secluded spot on the campus. </p><p>Jim and Spock are dressed in civilian local clothes which Riley has found for them miraculously in the short time he had. They fit them well and are bulky enough to cover the guns, and in Spock’s case an additional dagger, they are carrying underneath. Jim keeps stealing glances at Spock. Probably even a potato sack can’t make Spock look anything less than perfect. </p><p>Their gear - dehydrated food, weapons, comm units, tricorder, maps, camouflage wear, medpack, etc all are piled in a big heap on the ground. Sticking out like an eyesore among them are the parts of the custom-built glider-cum-parachute which they would have to assemble when the time comes. </p><p>“Did you get the bags?” Jim asks Riley. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Riley takes out two long hemp bags from the side of the military Jeep which is parked nearby. </p><p>“Perfect!” </p><pre>  <span><br/>
Following Jim’s instructions, Spock, Riley, and Jim pack everything into the two bags. Spock insists on taking the bulk of the glider’s parts in his bag and Jim gets vetoed by none other than Chief herself when he starts protesting. </span>
</pre><p>“Save your stubbornness,” she says, “for the right purpose.” Then she scoops him into her strong arms without a warning and hugs him tight. “Good luck, Jim. I will be waiting for your radio signal.” </p><p>This sets off a hug marathon. By the time it's over, Jim is close to tears from all the warm goodbyes and hopeful words. The problem is these people are more like his family and less like peers and superiors. He has known all of them for decades except Riley. But with Riley, he has an equally strong bond due to them working together daily. So, his sendoff looks more like a family sending off their son into battle than an official send-off. He rubs his forehead with a hand trying to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>All this while Spock has been watching them, standing on the side. Jim isn’t sure what to say when Pike steps forward and offers a hand to Spock. </p><p>“Don’t let our emotional display scare you,” he smiles at Spock, with dimpled cheeks. They shake hands. “Would a hug be okay, Spock? Don’t answer me as a subordinate. This is outside of duty.” </p><p>Jim can see Spock’s eyes change into a deeper shade. The Vulcan nods. Pike envelopes him into a bear hug. Jim feels warm inside. Someone needed to hug Spock and who better than Pike. Jim remembers Spock’s words “you are fortunate, Captain” when they had once been talking of Pike and Jim. So, he is glad that Spock gets to experience this. </p><p>The rest of them, thankfully, do not hug but do shake Spock’s hands with sincere gratitude and affection. To others, Spock looks as calm and polite as ever. But Jim can tell from Spock’s micro-expressions that he is deeply moved. </p><p>Finally, precisely at 1700 hours, as the evening sun starts dipping behind the tops of trees, Riley takes the wheel of the Jeep. Spock and Jim and their two overstuffed hemp bags sit in the back. With a final wave of the hand, Jim leaves behind the familiar faces. </p><p>Operation Erebus goes live.</p>
<pre><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</pre>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Pangu - Pangu is the first living being and the creator of all in some versions of Chinese mythology (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pangu).<br/>2. Erebus - Erebus, "deep darkness, shadow" or "covered", was often conceived as a primordial deity, representing the personification of darkness in Greek mythology  (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erebus).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Operation Erebus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellloo! I am back :D Summer semester was brutal but it's over and now I can't wait to finish writing this story! I hope you're all well as can be. This is a pic heavy chapter because I realized that without references most people wouldn't know what I am talking about, lol. But also because I am crazy. You will see :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The Jeep rattles down the mountain road causing Jim to bounce so hard in his seat that he is amazed that the contents of his early lunch in his stomach haven’t come up yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Riley, we need to work on your driving skills after I come back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim turns to Spock who has managed to accomplish the impossible feat of looking stoic while bouncing like a boiling egg, dressed in civilian clothes complete with a beanie over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Spock raises an eyebrow. “Captain, with all due to respect to your driving skills and to the departed Pangu, the condition of the road you drove on cannot be compared to its current condition,” Spock raises his hand to politely point down the side of the Jeep. “Mr. Riley’s driving skills cannot be said to be at fault.” </p><p> </p><p>Deep cracks run down the surface of the road, some of them wide enough to almost swallow the wheels of the Jeep. The artificial earthquake of two days ago has left stark reminders all around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Jim pretends to notice only just then. </p><p> </p><p>In the front seat Riley tries to suppress his smile.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they arrive at the drop off point the evening sun has painted the sky in brilliant hues of orange and red. Jim glances at the distant dark clouds, their edges illuminated in golden embroidery, and catches Spock looking at him. Earlier that day they had gone over the latest weather prediction reports. Some of the worst possible weather is heading their way. Jim is a bit worried and Spock's gaze tell him his bodyguard knows that. Jim smiles softly at Spock.</p><p> </p><p>The Jeep comes to a stop just outside the outskirts of the valley town. The main road which Jim and Spock had visited for the market day runs past the town connecting the top of the mountain ranges to the southern tip of the land. Jim jumps down, hoists his heavy bag on his back like the local peasants do and shakes Riley’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Good luck, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Jim pulls the younger man to his chest and gives a half hug. “Take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, sir,” Riley replies gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>After wishing Spock the same Riley turns his Jeep around and disappears up the mountain. They walk for about fifteen minutes along the deserted roadside. The sight of a modern automobile is rare here. More common are the Yak carts and the bicycles. The fields bordering on both sides of the road are empty but deeper into the valley, Jim can make out some homes by the feeble lantern lights coming from their interiors. </p><p> </p><p>He spots a Yak cart standing on the side of the main road as he had hoped to find. It is the last one to leave for the day. He lets out a breath in relief. Unlike a train or bus schedule in a big city the Yak carts don’t always run reliably. Depending on the mood of the Yak or its owner sometimes they leave early or late.</p><p> </p><p>In the near darkness, which provides excellent cover for Jim and Spock so that they won't be standing out and drawing unnecessary attention, they approach the cart from behind. The owner, a somewhat elderly woman, hops down from her driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>Holding up a lantern, she asks in the local tongue, “Where to?”</p><p> </p><p>“The last stop,” Jim answers, taking out local currency notes from the right baggy sidepocket of his shin length tunic.</p><p> </p><p>“Five.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim counts and hands over five notes. She gestures for them to follow her to the back of the cart. There are two long benches running along either side of the rectangular flatbed which makes up the cart’s body. Under a tarp like cover which gives some protection from the elements Jim can make out the silhouettes of several people huddled inside. Some are sitting on laps of others. It’s crammed full. A couple of people are even sitting on the dusty floor next to the yak-side of the cart. Luggage of odd shapes and sizes, stacks of grass, crates of fruits, etc are all jammed under the benches. </p><p> </p><p>She points with her finger at two teenage girls who are nearest to her on the left bench and commands, “Move.” </p><p> </p><p>One of the girls gets up and settles herself in the lap of her friend or perhaps sister. The owner puts down her lantern on the floor of the cart, drags a round bundle from under the vacated seat and hands it to the girl. She takes it and holds it on her own lap.Then before Jim can react the owner picks up Jim’s heavy bag and briskly stuffs it under the seat in the space which she just created. Job done she turns towards Jim.</p><p>Jim has a split second of hesitation where he almost tries to apologize to Spock for what is to come and give him some cultural context but they are dressed as locals and speaking in English would be foolish. So he climbs up and takes the seat emptied by the girl. </p><p> </p><p>His bodyguard however doesn’t follow. Spock’s face is unreadable in the dark but he looks like a frozen statue. The owner makes an exasperated sound with her mouth, bends down, picks up Spock’s heavier bag with a grunt and throws it inside the cart along with the words, “Younglings like you nowadays are good for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>When Spock still fails to move she takes a step towards him. “Can you climb yourself or should I throw you too on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim looks at her in fright. He motions to Spock with his hand urgently. Spock finally gets it. He may not understand the language but his giant brain has worked it out, that it’s a choice between him being lifted by this herculean Terran woman who is half his height and thrown into his captain’s lap or him climbing in by himself saving the last shreds of his dignity. </p><p> </p><p>With stiff limbs he clambers up and plops down on the floor by Jim’s legs. The woman shakes her head and starts shouting, “No, no! On him. On him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can he not sit on the floor?” Jim tries.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” she shakes her head again. “If you make trouble then you get down.”</p><p> </p><p>So, once again Spock moves with even more stiff limbs and the end result is a very straight backed Vulcan bodyguard perched sideways on his Captain’s lap, hands folded across his chest, staring out of the cart. Muttering under her breath the owner takes her lantern and goes back to her driver seat at the front leaving them all in dark. Finally, the cart starts moving and they are on their way.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes pass by before the girls sitting next to Jim start giggling. A few other chuckles sound from around him. Jim can’t hold it back anymore. He starts laughing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“That one is shy?” the girl next to Jim whispers to him among giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look how he sits. Like a loose brick.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at Spock but it is too dark to make out Spock’s expression. His bodyguard feels his gaze and turns his head to glance down at Jim. She is right. They are all swaying with the cart’s movement and it’s very possible that his bodyguard would topple right off. Jim circles his hands around Spock’s waist, pulls him in to make him comfortably secure and flashes him a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>An old man, whom Jim can’t see but judging by his voice is aged, speaks up with obvious levity in his voice, “He looks of honey and milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he of the noble tribe from across the mountains?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, yes, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Several <em> aaahs </em>sound around him. Someone else asks Jim, “Are you passing by? You are not from the village. We would know if a high-born one lived nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, passing by.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometime during the conversation, Jim can feel Spock’s tense body starts relaxing and he lets himself be enveloped by Jim. The sensation is indescribable. It as if Jim’s arms had been empty all his life and now they finally have what they had been missing all along. Jim is stunned if he is to be honest to himself. He has never been lonely. Always had friends and colleagues surrounding him. Popular and liked wherever he goes, he has lived a full and adventurous life. </p><p> </p><p>He has known since day one that he is attracted to Spock. Getting turned on would not surprise him at all. But this deep ache in his heart that he feels for this quiet, reticent being on his lap has never happened before with anyone. Jim had expected himself to think of Spock’s beautiful body, of his slender yet strong waist, of his long legs, the narrow chest - everything about Spock’s body enchants him. Now that this being is actually in his arms for the first time, what Jim feels though is ‘home’ and an accompanying intense longing that leaves him overwhelmed. And worried. About his ability to focus on the mission if he is going to be a lost case like this.</p><p> </p><p>The Yak makes its way up the hilly path. Some start dozing off after a hard day of labor. The cart stops and a couple of people get off, disappearing into the darkness. The men sitting on the hard floor finally get to have seats as the cart restarts.  </p><p> </p><p>The old man queries again, “How many yaks did you have to give away to get one like him?”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Jim has a panic attack. How many? He doesn’t know what the normal number is. And if Spock is noble then how many should it be?</p><p> </p><p>The other teen girl who has been silent so far quietly speaks up. “Babauwa, even in your days, some chose by heart not by the plow-hand.”<br/><br/></p><p>Several approving <em>hmms</em> and <em> aahs </em>fill the cart. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that correct, young man? That noble one is silent. They say the shy ones are naive like that. He must have been beguiled.”</p><p> </p><p>Umm? “Ahh, that is so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, you are very lucky. Then, listen to me, you must not let him in the fields too long. And feed him milk and honey daily.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Only if it was that easy, he would offer all the yaks and milk and honey under the sun. But what he can’t tell the old man is that their noble one chose to leave his whole planet rather than become someone’s. </p><p> </p><p>They stop and more people get off. Jim peeks out to see where they are stopped at. It’s difficult to gauge without any signs or street lights. Jim is worried because if the yak cart doesn't make it in time to the train station their entire mission will be doomed. Once the cart resumes its ambling, Jim blindly fumbles around with his right hand, keeping his left hand securely around Spock’s waist, until he finds Spock’s right hand. The Vulcan flinches and jerks his hand away. But Jim persistently pulls Spock’s hand back and to his bodyguard’s credit he immediately stops struggling. Jim uses his finger to write on Spock’s palm - “ETA?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock takes a moment and then long fingers gently upturn Jim’s wrist. With his other hand Spock writes back neatly - “20”.</p><p> </p><p>Jim shivers involuntarily. Hmm, okay, 20 minutes to go. His legs have gone numb thanks to carrying Spock’s weight so that’s a welcome news that they don't have much longer to endure. But are they on time?</p><p> </p><p>He writes again, “OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“YES”</p><p> </p><p>Jim breathes a sigh of relief, hugs Spock tighter absentmindedly and starts thinking about their next leg of the journey. Neither man looks for empty seats or changes their position or lets go of each other’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>At the last stop everyone gets off. Jim takes a few seconds to stretch and rub sensation back into his legs while admiring the starry sky above his head on this chilly night. That clear sky won’t last long he knows. Spock and Jim hoist their bags on their back and start walking rapidly towards the only train station situated in this part of the mountains. Their task is made easy thanks to three of the locals who were on the cart and who are also headed towards the station. Jim keeps his head down and follows them quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The station consists of a single platform in the middle of a small clearing among the thick mountainous vegetation. There is only one narrow-gauge track running alongside it. A small ticket booth illuminated by a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling is situated in the middle of the platform. Jim waits till the other locals finish buying their tickets. </p><p> </p><p>“How many?” the man inside the booth asks grumpily.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim notices the man's gaze land on Spock who is standing behind Jim.</p><p>“All full. Only first class left.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim knows that’s a complete lie. The man is trying to dupe him into buying more expensive tickets. But he nods because it works out perfectly for what they plan to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty six.” Jim pulls out his wad from his pocket, counts the local currency bills and hands over the precise amount.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s attitude changes instantly. “These are your tickets.” Jim takes the two stubs of paper. “My friend makes excellent tea. Why don’t you both eat while you wait?” The man points to a spot on the other end of the platform. Jim squints. He can make out a cart lit by a flickering lantern.</p><p> </p><p>Tickets in hand, they drop their heavy loads on the floor next to the edge of the platform. Jim leans over and speaks in Spock’s ear, “Wait here, watch our gear. I will get us something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>There are no benches or anything at all. A few locals are sitting in small groups here and there on the floor. It is quiet except the songs of cicadas and the hush of swaying trees around them. Spock copies them, drops down to the floor elegantly and rests with his legs folded, looking quite at home. The vendor by the food cart perks up seeing a customer approach. Jim can smell fresh tea brewing in a big metal pot.</p><p>”Come, come, brother, to my world famous kitchen. Once you taste my food you’ll forget all your worries. Tell me what is worrying you?” The man takes out three round things, the size of grapefruits, from somewhere under the cart. In the dim lantern light, Jim can barely make out that they are white with some stuff on top. </p><p>He points to one and asks, “What is in this one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dates, raisins, cashews and pure Yak butter. My wife makes the best Yak butter. You can ask anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>Jim doesn’t need convincing. He is hungry and cold. Just the aroma wafting out the cart is enough to make his stomach rumble.</p><p>“And this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Minced meat with sesame potatoes. My mother-in-law’s special super secret recipe. It can heal any skin problems. In fact, once you eat it I guarantee-"</p><p> </p><p>“And this one?”</p><p> </p><p>The man rips off a small piece and shows Jim that the bun is hollow inside. He takes out another huge pot from under his cart. Jim peeks in. Looks like noodle soup to him.</p><p>“To pour in here,” he explains, showing the hollow bun. “Very good for bone marrow. Especially on half-moon nights if you eat this the strength of ten Yaks -“</p><p> </p><p>“I will take one of all three. And two cups of your tea. How much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, wonderful, a young man like you should eat well. Only twenty. Where are you headed to?” Without waiting for any reply he packs the items one by one into paper bags. “Here, hold them properly. Make sure to tell others about the world’s best kitchen. Come back tomorrow!” </p><p> </p><p>Loaded with warm buns and two clay cups of tea, Jim makes his way back to Spock. Spock examines everything with sparkling eyes. He chooses to eat the date stuffed bun. They huddle together on the floor, rip off pieces of bun, and sip on hot tea wordlessly. Somewhere in the forest an owl hoots. It rivals any five star restaurant experience Jim can think of. </p><p> </p><p>The train arrives hissing and clattering. White smoke bellows from its engine. On this chilly night it feels good. There is only one first class compartment painted in blue unlike the rest of the train painted in peeling yellow. Everyone climbs aboard through the only door that is open towards the end of the train. Once inside, Jim leads the way, passing by economy class compartments one after another through the gangways connecting them till they reach the first class compartment which is right next to the engine. The ticket stub has some kind of symbol written on it but while Jim can speak the local language he can only read some words. He can’t figure out what’s on the ticket stub. Turns out it’s not a big deal. There are three cabins inside the first class compartment and all are unoccupied. So they have the whole compartment to themselves basically.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jim chooses the first cabin and they haul their heavy bags inside. The train lurches and starts moving. Each of the first class cabins is a tiny private room with two berths for sleeping, a small folding table attached to the wall of the train and a huge window which offers breathtaking views had it been daytime. Jim swiftly stows their luggage under the lower berth and starts examining the window. It looks big enough but how does one get it to open? He climbs onto the narrow berth and runs his finger across the edges. He tries pushing, pulling, sliding. No use. Breaking it is not a good idea. Ideally, they want to leave no traces. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He turns around to ask his Vulcan partner. That is when he discovers a very round eyed Spock staring at the berths.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Spock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain…” Spock seems at a loss of words. “This...this..what are these?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, berths? To sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are vertically arranged,” Spock sounds awestruck.</p><p> </p><p>Jim starts chuckling. “Yes. Have you never seen bunk beds?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock shakes his head. “Fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I need your help here.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock reluctantly tears himself away and almost falls when the train rocks violently side to side. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you open this?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock puts both his hands on the window and tries. “I believe I can however the odds of it breaking are high.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, don’t. Let’s switch to our backup plan. I will go outside and have a look. Why don’t you enjoy, umm, these Terran peculiarities meanwhile?” Jim points at the berths.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of offering to do the legwork for his Captain,Spock agrees immediately with bright eyes. Jim wants to squish his cheeks hard. He leaves the cabin, closes the door behind him, and looks up and down the long empty passageway. Using both hands to support himself by holding onto the walls he stumbles to the next cabin. Inside the empty cabin he tries to open that window but it’s the same story. He moves on and tries the third and last one. They are all jammed shut. Jim stands there mulling over his options. Before boarding, when the train was stationary, Jim had observed that the compartment they are in right now is the first one. It’s the one next to the engine. Another perk of being in the first class he supposes. So, he has two choices for the jump they have to make later that night. Either use the coupling on the engine side or use the gangway bellows on the other end of their compartment which leads to the rest of the train following them. The gangway is a less risky option so he decides to try that end first. </p><p> </p><p>The train starts swaying more and more as it picks up speed. The moon has climbed up high enough by now to be above the tree line and the forest around them is awash in pale tranquil moonlight. Lurching from side to side Jim makes his way to the end of the compartment. It turns out that the gangway through which they had earlier come aboard is sealed off separating them from the rest of the train. It’s a common thing on these trains to dissuade non-first class travelers from crossing over so Jim is not exactly surprised but it does make their job harder. </p><p> </p><p>He turns back, making his way towards the engine side. He stops by their cabin and peeks in.</p><p>“All okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Spock peers at him from atop the upper berth where he is curled up like a cat, already changed out of civilian garb, his face partially illuminated by the moonlight from the huge window next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve chosen the upstairs I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a fascinating experience, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping on top?” Jim leans on the doorway and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Combined with the ever present uncertainty of being thrown out of this position at any moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim chuckles under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“That side is a no go,” Jim points to his right with his thumb, “It’s sealed off. Am going to have a look at the coupling side. Hopefully it’s not a complete death trap with these old models.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy!” </p><p> </p><p>Jim pushes off the wall and teeters all the way to the other end. There is a door which is locked from inside. Jim studies the ancient locking mechanism for a good five minutes. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Coupling closeup between engine and compartment)</p><p>
  
</p><p>There’s a circular metal knob and a separate deadbolt. Jim turns the knob. It creaks and groans. He has to use all of his strength to keep it turning. It takes an entire minute to get it completely loosened. Next he works on the deadbolt which is equally rusted. Lightly sweating from the effort, he finally manages to unlock the door and pulls with both his hands. The heavy door swings inwards and slams into the metal wall of the compartment chipping off some more paint. </p><p> </p><p>The forest rushing by outside is a dark blur. The sound of the train wheels hitting against the tracks below combined with the engine’s machinery sounds is deafening. Jim holds onto one of the handlebars on the side of the doorway tightly and leans outside. Cold wind hits Jim’s face and his eyes start watering instantly. His beanie-like-turban flies off his head disappearing into the inky night. At that moment, the train pitches around a curve in the mountainous tracks. The bulky door starts swinging back, closing on him. Almost all of his body is hanging out.  </p><p> </p><p>Jim curses viciously as he fights the door from slamming shut. The wide sleeves of his tunic flap violently in the wind while Jim hangs onto for dear life. The train finally passes the curve and straightens back and Jim wins the battle against the door. He wedges his left foot under the door frame so it won’t close on him again. Wiping sweat off his brow, Jim takes a few long moments to get his pulse stabilized. Damn it. He didn’t get a good look. He grits his teeth, holds onto the handlebar with a death grip and once again leans outwards, dangling dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>In the clear moonlight, Jim can easily make out the distance between their compartment’s edge and the coupling mechanism which secures the engine to the rest of the train. He tilts his head, looks upwards and calculates the approximate distance to the rooftop. Not bad. As long as the train doesn’t do wild curves like it just did, he and Spock will be able to scale that. Satisfied he pulls himself inside and closes the door turning the knobs till everything is secured. </p><p> </p><p>Inside their cabin, Jim explains to Spock what he has seen while he starts unbuttoning the front of his tunic. Both his and Spock’s hemp bags have been emptied. Their contents neatly packed into their army issued rugged camouflage colored waterproof packs. Jim’s full-body thermals, combat shirt, waterproof vest, pants, boots, goggles and low profile belt are all laid out on his berth along with all the gadgets which he will wear on his person. </p><p> </p><p>“I did study the coupling, Captain, as we had agreed upon, when the train was arriving on the platform. There are enough places to use as hand and foot holds,” Spock informs him from his perch above.</p><p> </p><p>Jim removes his civilian tunic and shoves it inside his now empty hemp bag. Standing bare chested, he starts unfastening the tie of his baggy trousers. </p><p>“I sense a but coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“My primary concern is that we may not be able to climb up in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“After looking at it just now, I agree with you. These trains are old. That door is a monster. Honestly, I am amazed they are still functional.”</p><p> </p><p>Clad in nothing but his underwear, Jim packs all his civilian clothes including the sandals he had been wearing inside his hemp bag. The hemp bags are no longer needed to blend in with the locals and will be discarded once they leave the train. </p><p> </p><p>“We will have to risk the tunnel, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I just hope it’s not too low. I don’t like the idea of getting smushed into jelly,” Jim grins as he pulls on his pants, struggling with the buttons in the moonlight coming from the window, and tries to maintain his balance without getting knocked down thanks to the train's constant swerving.</p><p> </p><p>“If we lay flat on the train’s roof...getting smushed into jelly as per your description -”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs softly hearing Spock trying to say the words. “I am not worried, Spock. I was just joking. Kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could try directly launching from the door, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim shakes his head while adjusting his utility belt. “Nah. That won’t work. I checked the distance from the door to the ground just now. It’s too less for us to clear the railing on the bridge if we jump from the door directly. Plus that door can’t be trusted I tell you. We will stick with plan B. Climb up to the roof well before the tunnel, then lay flat during the tunnel pass and then jump as soon as the bridge begins. The roof height will give us enough clearance to make a clean jump.” </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Fully suited in his combat gear Jim rolls onto the lower berth and stretches his body. </p><p>“So, that changes our timing if we are to climb to the roof before the tunnel. Hmm, by my calculations the new time would be 0330 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim closes his eyes and rests his head on his right forearm. There are two small pillows and two flimsy blankets supplied by the train company inside a wall pocket but they don’t bother with it. “Good. I am going to get some sleep. You’re on watch duty. Wake me up?”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds pass by in silence except for the rattling of the train. Jim squints and looks up when his bodyguard fails to respond. “Spock? Is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock slowly inches his face out the side of his berth and looks down with an unreadable expression. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock keeps staring down quietly. His dark eyes glitter in the pale light. Jim is out of his berth in an instant, his right hand pulling out his gun from the holster on his utility belt, releasing the safety catch even before he stands up fully. Holding onto the edge of Spock’s berth to keep his balance he brings his face close to Spock’s and whispers.“Spock?” </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, Captain! There is no cause for concern. I was merely...merely...wondering if I had made the wrong choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking of quitting? Now??”</p><p> </p><p>Jim experiences a moment of irrational fear. An old fear. Fear of abandonment. He knows it intimately. </p><p> </p><p>Before leaving on their mission, Jim had gone over it once again with his awesome base camp therapist, an ex-soldier who lost his leg during a mission and went back to school to turn his personal tragedy into a tool to help others. It was no secret and no surprise to anyone who had been in this line of work that soldiers like Jim carried some deep scars. Not the ones on their body but on their soul. Thirteen years ago, Jim had been abandoned by his team leader during a mission in a life and death emergency. The man had lost his marbles and cracked under pressure, running off into enemy territory and was never found again. Jim who was eighteen at that time had shown remarkable leadership qualities, getting the rest of his three older teammates regrouped, coming up with a new strategy on the fly and managing to succeed in their mission despite their team leader’s sudden bailout. That was the story behind his first medal. But what the world outside his unit didn't know of were the nightmares.</p><p>During the months in post recovery Jim had been hounded by flashbacks. Doubts. Anxiety. How could he trust anyone again? Was it nerves why his Captain had run off or was it some other reason? What would have happened if Jim had failed to keep his cool? What if he ends up being like his ex-Captain and turns his back on his team in a future mission? It took a lot of therapy and incredible support from the Pike, the Chief and Bones but soon he healed. </p><p> </p><p>He had also discussed his thing about Spock with his therapist. Because Jim is not the type that wants to go on a mission with anything that’s messing up his head. Or his heart in this case. He has seen perfectly good soldiers lose it in the field due to unresolved emotional issues. When he was younger, he used to balk at talking about his personal stuff but after having been on enough missions, he is no longer a naive man. Pike always loves to say - there is no worse war than the one waged inside a troubled soldier’s head and no greater weapon than knowing oneself inside out.</p><p> </p><p>“That is inconceivable. A Vulcan’s vow of loyalty is above all other commitments.” </p><p> </p><p>Jim comes back to the present moment. Takes a deep breath and relaxes. “Then?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was referring to my choice of sleeping arrangement.” Spock points down.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a second before Jim catches on. “You want to switch?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock hangs his head in shame avoiding Jim’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Pftt! </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just say so? I almost had a stroke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim sighs and smiles. “What will I do with you, Mr. Spock? Hmmm?” he murmurs, his face inches away from Spock’s. He can’t bring himself to feel anything else but a deep fondness. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not know, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, get down then. You can have my berth. And next time you want something of mine, just ask, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Apparently Yaks are not the way to go winning over this ‘shy one’. He needs to find dangerously swaying bunk beds as his wooing gift to Spock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Spock nods, looking like a kid who has been found stealing candy.</p><p> </p><p>Jim settles on the upper berth and promptly falls asleep. At 0330, the vibration on his wrist device wakes him up. He rolls over and checks the view visible outside the window in the now bright moonlight. They are passing over the mountain range which extends from their base along a north south direction. </p><p> </p><p>To reach the void, which lies to the east, they need to cross this range. Their original plan was to trek over the mountains. However, now with the need to use the shortest route possible, they are using the railroad system’s tunnel which cuts through the mountain reducing their travel time by two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem is - the train doesn’t stop anywhere in these remote mountains until the next scheduled stop which is a southern town more than nine hours away. Hence, Jim came up with his brilliant plan. To jump off the moving train. Since the terrain of the region makes it too dangerous to jump off just anywhere the best shot they have is to jump into the river which passes through these mountains. Right after the tunnel ends the train will pass over a narrow small bridge. That’s their small window of opportunity. The timing has to be precise for them to be able to avoid crashing into the mountain side. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Monday, 0330 hours</h3><p> </p><p>
  <em> It has been thirty two thousand two hundred and nine pulses since his Captain has held him in an embrace and stroked his hand. His Captain may not fully understand what it means. But his Captain is extremely perceptive as well.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock looks down at his palm. At the traces on his skin where the human fingertips have marked him. There is nothing to see but Spock’s eyes still do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He hears his Captain moving above him. Senses the human’s consciousness returning to the surface. Soon he will be awake and they will proceed to perform a feat of endurance and courage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ready, Spock?” James jumps down with agility. His eyes are clear and alert despite the shortened rest period. Terra’s moon casts an ethereal glow on the human illuminating the tips of his eyelashes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock can only nod. He is indeed ready. Ready for anything this human will ask of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Together, they help each other attach their individual loads to their backs and perform a last check. Their attire has numerous clasps and pockets.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His Captain gently but efficiently touches his person as he performs these checks. Through the layers of clothing, not too many to weigh them down but not too less else they will risk exposure to the elements, there is not much left to feel but Spock’s illogical brain nevertheless conjures up sensations. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Next they affix tiny personal communication devices to their left ears.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Clear?” his Captain’s quiet, melodious voice crackles to life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, sir.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They cast one last look at the empty cabin to make sure no evidence is left behind.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His Captain smiles at him tenderly and leads the way.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> James always smiles at him. Across briefing rooms. Across their shared bed. At dawn. At dusk. In pain. In satisfaction. He smiles for no obvious reason. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Except as a simple and profound acknowledgement. Of an intangible connection that words cannot describe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock has often wondered how he will cope if James ever stops smiling at him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He follows trying to keep his balance. As if it’s not enough that this planet constantly challenges him due to its lower gravitational pull, this locomotive has personally taken it upon itself to defeat Spock’s attempts to keep upright.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock does not mind it. Life is an adventure meant to live - beyond any confining parameters imposed by any rules or roles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They reach the end of the passageway and Spock opens the door delighting in the archaic machinery. Outside he can only see treetops rushing by. The mountain drops to a bottomless black void on the right hand of the train tracks. The temperature is chilly but he is grateful for the thermals under his combat suit, the insulating gloves and the tight fitting headwear covering his scalp and ears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock watches his Captain hurl the two civilian bags they had used earlier through the open door. If they are successful in their mission, they will come back to retrieve those later.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No words are exchanged. They both know exactly what to do. They are relying on each other to do their part. Their own lives and the lives of innocent civilians depend on it. Teamwork like theirs is an intimate dance of trust, competence and mutual understanding. It’s a tragedy that the Terran language has no word for it. Friendship cannot capture its depth. Brotherhood doesn’t capture the lingering touch on his palm in the cart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock unwinds the flexible cable from the small spool on his utility belt and hands over the free end to his Captain, who takes it and swiftly fastens it to the X-shaped strap-harness he is wearing on his torso. They both tug at the cable between them to ensure it’s safely secured. The cable is only a standard operation procedure. But once again Spock’s illogical brain performs cartwheels at the sight of both of them tethered to each other.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In ancient Vulcan paintings, before his people realized the true scientific nature of telepathy, the telepathic bond between mates was depicted by a string extending from one Vulcan to the other. To this date, some provinces tie a string of silk between bondmates during the bonding ceremony. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When did the human in front of him stop being just a beautiful shrimp alien and become someone much more familiar but also more complex? He sighs inwardly at his ridiculousness.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, James is no ordinary being. He has observed his benefactor closely over these months. Seen his merits, his flaws, his idiosyncrasies. And he has also noticed the way James looks at him. Smiles at him. And there’s that mysterious hue which his Captain’s mind-aura sometimes gets drenched in when they are alone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock recognizes all the other colors since he has seen them in every human. But this one color stumped him for months. Until two days ago.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> During the pre-mission meeting where all the senior authority figures had gathered there was a brief moment when Col. Pike had touched the Chief’s hand. Spock had been startled to see the same hue in Pike’s mind-aura. The Chief’s reaction had been equally startling. Her mind-aura reacted and took on the same hue when she had looked into his eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock still did not have a name for it but at least he understood its significance after that experience.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His Captain raises a hand and touches his face gently. His aura is absolutely saturated with that hue right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Be careful, Spock.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thirty five years of existence. Of loneliness, pain, yearning , exploration and self-mastery. It has been worth it all. Spock does not know what tomorrow will bring. What the next hour, the next moment may bring. After all, he had not known that his future would bring James when he had left Vulcan.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> James may not desire him the way he does. It is no matter. It is enough that James came into his life. It is more than enough that they are companions on this adventure. What his family does not understand is - he is not running away from Vulcan or running towards Terra. He is not looking for somewhere to be. For Spock, the journey itself is home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To earn his place as his Captain’s protector despite him being an outsider is no trivial matter for Spock. Not a single day goes by when he isn’t reminded of the trust shown by the humans towards him. Chosen to accompany the most experienced and capable soldier they have on a reconnaissance mission of utmost secrecy and importance- what higher honor is there for a warrior? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps there is actually a higher honor. A personal one. It is to earn that special color. He did not set out to do so. It simply happened.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock expects no more. He is at peace. If he dies tonight he would do so with a smile on his lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spock does not shield as his Captain touches his face and repeats, “Be careful, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He nods, “I will be. You do the same.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They wait by the open door. In ninety seconds, the train will enter a stretch of tracks which will be the most stable as much as they can hope for. He looks up at the Terran moon hanging in the sky and remembers the ancient mythological tale of Vulcan’s lost moon. The one tale so dear to him that he carries the three volumes of it with him in the only books which he brought over from Vulcan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The time is up. Spock adjusts the straps of his night vision goggles one final time as he prepares to scale the vertical wall of the moving locomotive in frigid cold and buffeting wind.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He nods at his Captain who raises his right thumb in the human gesture of goodwill. And smiles. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim watches Spock’s body and the bulky backpack disappear out of his field of view. The thin, retractable and almost indestructible cable binding them to each other slips through his fingers as Spock makes his way towards the engine. Jim waits with his lips pressed tight counting the seconds to keep his mind steady. After two minutes and eighteen seconds, Spock’s calm voice comes through his short-range ear-piece. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“On my way.”  </p><p> </p><p>Time for the party to begin. </p><p> </p><p>With one hand on the handlebar and his boots pushed against the train’s exterior surface Jim suspends his body in air and grabs the heavy door pulling it towards himself. The door closes. The weight of it will keep it from reopening. </p><p> </p><p>The cable held taut by Spock, whom he can’t see, supports much of his weight. Jim plasters himself against the train’s wall to minimize the drag caused by the howling wind and his backpack jutting out behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Extending his arms he desperately tries to find something to hold onto. If he loses footing he will be flung into the air and the cable his only lifeline. </p><p> </p><p>Mercifully, he reaches the edge of the compartment and quickly inserts himself into the space behind the engine. Beneath his feet the coupling moves with the train, expanding and contracting, swaying left and right. It’s an unstable platform even in the best of circumstances but then Jim makes the mistake of looking to his right as the train thunders on. The sight of the deep drop makes him freeze.</p><p> </p><p>He must have been stationary for too long because Spock tugs at the cable urging Jim to move. </p><p> </p><p>Jim snaps out of it and grits his teeth. He can do this.</p><p> </p><p>Using the sharp metal protrusions on the wall of the engine, he hoists his body upward. He can feel his fingertips getting nicked despite the gloves he has on. Another minute and his head pokes out on the top. </p><p> </p><p>Spock is perched on the flat roof of their first class compartment, leaving enough distance for Jim to climb on. Even though the Vulcan is covered from head to toe in dark camouflage, Jim can still see the tension in the outline of his bicep muscles as Spock grips the cable with both his hands. Jim is supremely glad in this moment for his bodyguard’s inhuman strength.</p><p> </p><p>Inch by inch he hauls his body and his damn backpack up onto the rooftop. He lays flat on his stomach for a few seconds breathing hard. Then he raises his hand and gives the thumbs up to Spock who visibly relaxes. Jim reaches down to his harness where the cable is hooked in and unclasps it. It snakes back over the train’s roof as Spock retracts it.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his head, Jim can see the tunnel in the distance through the smoke blowing from the engine. Eight minutes. </p><p> </p><p>He looks back over his shoulder towards the direction where their base camp lies. Even at night he can clearly make out the darker shade of the thunderstorm clouds extending all through the horizon. They are racing each other - the weather and them. The train has given them a boost but will they be able to hold off much longer? </p><p> </p><p>They get in position laying side by side with their backpacks jammed between them. There’s no time to waste. While prone they both hook up their utility cables to the metal carabiners on their backpacks. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s plan is that when they jump they will not do so while wearing the packs.Instead they will let the backpacks drop first. The packs have been modified as per Jim’s specifications - top grade waterproof material and a special inflatable lining which must be manually blown up given the cold weather. </p><p> </p><p>Jim focuses on blowing into the small oral tube and ignores the building panic in his abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>Lastly they take off the heavy duty soles of their boots and pack those inside their backpacks. From their utility belt they extract the waterproof flipper soles and slip them on.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything is ready to go Jim has no choice but to wait. He raises his head again to calculate the distance between the tunnel and them. Three minutes.</p><p> </p><p>His heart is pounding hard against his rib cage. He closes his eyes for a moment and chants his mantra over and over under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain?” Spock’s voice is breathy through his ear-piece.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You...sir, you are petrified. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>The question sounds a bit superfluous perhaps given what they are about to do but Jim knows what Spock means. Jim has been through some real shit in his life but he is not the kind to get petrified. A healthy amount of trepidation and adrenaline, yes but not this.</p><p> </p><p>Jim doesn’t answer immediately. He watches the distance between the tunnel and them shortening. Two more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen such fear only one other time on your mind-aura,” Spock continues.</p><p> </p><p>“And when was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“During the accident. But not when we were in danger of being crushed by the falling rocks. Not when Pangu almost decapitated you. It was only when you were hanging from the cliff side that you experienced true fear. I assumed that was due to the prospect of imminent death but I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim actually smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“James?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim turns his head to look across their backpacks at his supine bodyguard. Under the goggles he can just about make out the deep brown eyes looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath. “Yes. I am terrified of falling from heights. Or jumping from great heights.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock stares at him for long moments making Jim squirm. He looks away.</p><p>“Umm, not very Captain-like, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The next moment takes him by surprise. Spock has moved his right hand and taken Jim’s left hand in his own. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a remarkable human.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock’s sincere words spoken in that deep voice whispered in his ear through the ear-piece does wonders to Jim’s pounding heart. As always Spock has a calming effect on him. </p><p> </p><p>Jim squeezes Spock’s hand accepting the touch and laces their fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just fear, Spock. I can beat it. Do you know what fear is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles again. He chants softly. Just loud enough for himself and for his partner. </p><p>“Fear is the mind killer.”</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel looms ahead of them. It’s narrow and unlit. </p><p> </p><p>“Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.”</p><p> </p><p>The train enters the tunnel. </p><p>“I will face my fear.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The engine’s roar bounces off the walls and the wind forced into a funnel shrieks at him.</p><p>“I will permit it to pass over me and through me.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s hand tightens on his before letting go. The train bursts out into the other side of the tunnel and together they spring up into half-crouch on the train’s roof. The bridge is as old as everything else. It creaks under the weight of the train.</p><p> </p><p>His hands shake slightly as he wrestles with his panic but he is steady otherwise.  </p><p> </p><p>“And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.” </p><p> </p><p>They toss their backpacks first. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the fear has gone there will be nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>He does not wait for the plop sound of his pack hitting the waters below. There is no time. </p><p> </p><p>Jim jumps without hesitation, narrowly clearing the railing on the sides of the bridge. </p><p>“Only I will remain.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock jumps an instant later.</p><p> </p><p>The next many minutes are a chaotic but controlled mix of madness. The water is cold. Everything is dark and he struggles to orient himself. Training, instinct and adrenaline kick in high gear. </p><p> </p><p>Jim swims with powerful strokes cutting against the river’s flow focusing on keeping himself safe and alive and not worrying about where his bodyguard is. His backpack trails behind him bobbing on the river’s surface still attached to him nicely. </p><p> </p><p>He reaches the bank of the river and half-crawls, half-stumbles on all fours till he is safely behind the tree line and completely hidden from plain sight. Only then, he taps on his ear-piece and softly speaks into it.</p><p>“Spock?”</p><p> </p><p>In reply he gets a gurgling sound. Hmm. His bodyguard is still in water. He waits and exhales in relief when he gets a tap tap-tap tap over the ear-piece. It’s their code for “All OK”, to be used in situations where they cannot speak loud for whatever reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Jim gets to work. Bones warned him to get dry and warm first and foremost. A recon mission as long as theirs, being cut off from the base without any communication and on top of that with no medic help, is crazy risky. </p><p> </p><p>He strips down the waterproof outer layer. It did a fantastic job of keeping water out. He pulls off his wet gloves, goggles and diving mask. Everything gets squeezed of water, then rolled neatly and put away in the backpack in designated pockets. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he is taking off his flipper soles, he hears soft footsteps approaching. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“In here.” </p><p> </p><p>Spock’s long, lean body comes into view. He has already changed. Jim pulls him into his arms and hugs him tight.</p><p> </p><p>They did it! First obstacle cleared. Now begins the trek. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quote is the famous "Litany of Fear" from Frank Herbert's Dune.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim wraps his arms around Spock’s waist and buries his face in his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many things could have gone wrong but they did it! He is still high from the adrenaline rush and the subsequent surge of relief. This was one of the most nerve racking planned jumps of his career ranking right there with that one time when he had to jump from an aircraft when his team was airdropped in the dead of night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s not just that. This is Spock’s first mission. All the training in the world can’t compare to the real deal. Jim had every faith in his bodyguard’s abilities but to actually see it in action is priceless. Spock has performed phenomenally so far and Jim is overwhelmed with pride and joy. The moment when Spock held his hand was so unexpected. Jim’s pulse flutters as the memory comes back to him. He suddenly becomes hyper alert to the press of Spock’s lean, hard body against him. The way they fit together. The <em>thump thump</em> of Spock’s heart beating against Jim’s side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the man in his arms stiffening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Jim comes back to his senses and lets go of Spock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back he tries to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Lieutenant. That was unprofessional of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up the boot he was in the middle of putting on and focuses on finishing that task. Damn, he lost control. He didn’t mean to drape himself over Spock like that. He has been doing so well. Not letting his heart get in the way of his professionalism in spite of sharing a bed and a life with Spock. Jim already knows there will be no other for him like Spock. It’s not something he decided on a whim. It’s not a crush though it started off as such. It’s not a mere infatuation either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has met so many extraordinary men and women in his life. The special forces recruit the best of the best. The bonds formed over their shared lifestyle and death defying ordeals are unbreakable. He will stand by that brotherhood till his dying breath. Among all those dear people in his life though Spock stands out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim didn’t even know he was capable of feeling some of the emotions which Spock has invoked in him. The more time he spends in Spock’s company the deeper he falls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim has always been ultra cautious. When Jim was only in his early twenties, he witnessed what love and a failed marriage did to his childhood friend Bones. McCoy is no spineless pigeon-hearted man. But Jim had been horrified and gutted to see his friend’s downward spiral into depression after the divorce. Jim almost lost Bones to alcoholism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a vow then that he would not put himself through anything like that. And he has kept his vow till now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some years after McCoy’s disastrous relationship, someone else made Jim understand love better - Pike. What does a healthy and not just life-changing but life-sustaining relationship look like? He got to see it from up close. From the early days of their sweet and passionate courtship to their simple marriage to their rock-solid enduring relationship over the years, those two have been role models for Jim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, some weeks back, Jim confessed to Pike. The bastard looked so smug. He had seen it from day one apparently. Teased Jim mercilessly. Jim also told Bones though Bones kinda knew much earlier but he wanted to let the people he most values in his life know about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he doesn’t make it back, he wanted them to know he has finally found love and that he is more happy than he has ever been. To have Pike’s blessing and approval means a hell of a lot to Jim. He is a grown man and all that but in his line of work the choices he makes in his love life are not the same as civilians can get away with. That’s not how it works for him. Every man or woman he lets have access to his heart has a huge impact on his mental health and on his ability to maintain confidentiality and so by extension his choices affect planetary security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock stands quietly letting Jim get dressed. Jim likes how Spock doesn’t jump to offer consolations or starts mouthing platitudes. He appreciates how Spock lets silence do the talking most of the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jim is done he takes a deep breath, straightens up, takes off his ear-piece, packs it inside his utility belt and finally looks up at Spock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not forgotten what I promised to you during your interview. I said I won’t ask anything else of you outside of your official duties. I have kept my word and I intend to do that. Please forgive me this one time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky above them is tinted with daybreak. He can see Spock’s face clearer now in the faint light filtering down to them through the trees above. It will be a while before the sun climbs over the high mountain range around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock meets his gaze and then takes a step towards him making Jim’s pulse jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both hands, Spock lifts Jim’s wrists gently and turns them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are bleeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim looks down. Oh! Those damn lacerations while climbing the engine’s walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock gestures with his head towards the trunk of a massive tree behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The authority in Spock’s voice makes Jim swallow hard. He does as asked. Extending his legs straight in front of him he rests with his back on the bark and tilts his head up. These trees are huge. This entire region is a wildlife protected area. Most of these trees date back centuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we are in the midst of centuries old beings! How cool is that?” Jim murmurs gazing in awe at the canopy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock is crouched down in front of him, busy taking out the required items from Jim's medpack. They each have different medpacks since they have different biology. He takes Jim’s wrists and carefully places them on Jim’s thighs, palms facing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He applies Bones’ magic ointment first. It feels cool on Jim’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s attention is drawn back to Spock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vulcans live so long. One day you will be ancient too, Spock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the words are out of his mouth, his eyes widen. What the ...? Maybe that jump did mess up his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock pauses in squeezing the ointment tube and tilts his head to one side looking at Jim in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I am sorry!” Jim waves his hands around in frantic apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock catches his wrists with a small smile. “Stop fidgeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim clamps his mouth shut. He sits quietly trying his best to not look at Spock’s beautiful smiling face or his long fingers working the ointment tube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I be considered cool at long last? When I am ancient?” Spock keeps his head bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim gapes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not! That’s not what I meant! You’re already so goddamn cool. I am in -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim stops in time. What is wrong with him? Did he have a concussion he doesn't know of? Even as a 13 yr boy on his first crush he had better grip on himself than this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock raises his head and watches Jim with smiling eyes. Jim is pretty sure he has turned into a red tomato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm?” Jim’s face feels so hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cherish thee.” Spock lifts Jim’s left hand to his lips and closes his eyes. He bends his head and brushes his lips against the soft skin on Jim’s inner wrist. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single thought flies out of Jim’s head. He is stunned into silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock goes back to tending to the lacerations on his hands. He cleans the wounds meticulously first. Then he applies thin strips of sealant to each cut. He speaks as he works, “I am not as adept as you are in speaking spontaneously. I am used to relying on telepathy. Language is also a factor so I do not wish to misspeak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps up each of Jim’s palms in straps made of camouflage bandage. Once he has cleared away all the supplies he turns back to Jim and holds both his hands loosely being mindful of Jim’s wounds. He takes a deep breath.“Thank you for keeping your promise. You are a man of honor, James. You are a man of many qualities.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim swallows. His heart is stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fortunate. The statistical probability of finding someone like you is astronomically low. I did not expect I would do so in my lifetime. Please. Do not apologize. You are mistaken about overstepping my boundaries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock looks down at their hands. “I am yet to understand where our boundaries lie but I cannot let you function under a false impression. For me, you are more than my Captain. My oath of loyalty to you is not merely a professional one, and...and my reactions to your physical...” Spock’s voice drops lower and he closes his eyes almost unable to go on. “When you touch me, my James, my reactions are not due to rejection but out of overwhelm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Spock opens his eyes and they look at each other. Jim can’t believe his ears. Is it really possible? That this incredible being wants Jim? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile spreads on Jim’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock nods. The tips of his ears turn the shade of the leaves around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim is about to launch himself like a cannonball when Spock surprises him by being faster. His lithe bodyguard jumps to his feet and picks up his bulky backpack in one clean move. Spock finishes securing the backpacks’s straps across his chest. He turns and adds with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “If you can catch me.” Then, he takes off sprinting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim loses three precious seconds before he recovers. He scrambles to his feet and hurriedly puts on his backpack all the while cursing under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jim is running, Spock has gotten a considerable head start. Jim shouts in a low voice, because really they are on a mission here, and even though Jim has lost his mind apparently, they can’t be yelling through the jungle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little stinker! Wait till I get my hands on you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They charge through the forest with the river on their right. The forest floor is covered in thick moss and fallen leaves. Roots as thick as Jim’s thigh jut out from underneath, crisscrossing and forming a vast lattice. Jim’s chase is impeded by having to jump over them constantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches Spock put more and more distance between. Okay. He can’t catch up using his human speed alone. Time to think of some other options. He could use the utility cable on his belt to lasso Spock. Jim is confident he can throw it accurately even while running but it may cause Spock to crash in an unsafe manner. Hmm, so then option number two it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim comes to a stop. He unfastens, drops his backpack on the ground and makes a small sound resembling a painful cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaah”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Vulcan hearing will pick it up. Immediately, he darts to the giant tree to his left. The trunk can easily hide five Jims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up ahead Spock stops dead in his tracks and turns. “Captain?” Spock calls out softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim is busy climbing the tree when Spock spots Jim’s backpack. Silently, keeping his breathing steady, Jim scales the trunk and then waits perched on top of a thick branch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock runs back. Alarm and concern is written all over his smooth face. Jim sits tight until his bodyguard is right below him. With his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, he whistles. Spock looks up and Jim grins. He makes sure to give him enough time to register his face and then he leaps without warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both go crashing down with Jim on top of Spock and they both on top of Spock’s backpack which absorbs the shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you could escape my hug so easily?” Jim pins down Spock’s wrists playfully. Of course, Spock lets him otherwise Jim wouldn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You employed deception.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pot, meet kettle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an idiom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It must not be a direct reference to cooking but related nevertheless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim can practically see the wheels turning in Spock’s brain and it just makes Jim smile wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pot...and kettle...is it about tea? I accused you of deception and you...” Spock gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me bad tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! What the heck is bad tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a grave insult on Vulcan,” Spock arches an eyebrow but his eyes are dancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, no! It’s just a silly thing.” Jim lets go of Spock’s wrists and sits straight. His legs are straddling Spock’s waist. “It refers to the fact that both cast-iron pots' and kettles' bottoms turn equally black when hung over a fire and so, you know, the pot is accusing the kettle of a fault they both share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock watches him for a few moments and then suddenly pulls him down into a bone-crushing hug. He tilts his head and whispers in Jim’s ears, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Jim squeaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For wanting to hug me. For wanting me. For your humor, courage and kindness. For everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s heart melts into a little puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bird calls out loudly startling them both. They both scan the area with their eyes. Jim tears himself out of Spock’s embrace and stands up. He offers a hand to Spock who takes it and Jim pulls him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have got a mission, you know, Mr. Spock, the needs of the many?” Jim pats away the damp leaves stuck on him and puts his backpack on. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on that rather than emotional displays of affection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock opens his mouth and then closes it like a fish. Jim tries hard to keep a straight face. Spock huffs and starts marching away in the direction he was heading at first. Jim catches up to him and nudges him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to say something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your black bottomness.” He glares at Jim. “Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim bursts into laughter. “That is not how you say it, Spock. Oh my God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock’s lips bend into a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk along the riverbank while the forest comes alive around them with bird calls.  The merry sound of nearby flowing water adds to the charm. River Dolporatta, as the locals call it, flows all the way from its basin in the upper glaciers through these pristine mountains they are on, ending in a spectacular waterfall into the bordering sea. The cove, where that waterfall is located, is one of the most remote parts of this region. However, it is also the shortest way to the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s plan is to stick to the river and stay hidden under the cover provided by the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having a source of freshwater translates to a source of pure joy for Jim. It means he gets to have real coffee! No caffeine pills. Well, at least as long as they are trekking by the riverside. At 0730 in the morning, Jim calls for a halt for breakfast and coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They find a nice spot close to the edge with a fallen tree’s trunk extending into the river. Jim takes out his canteen from his backpack and fills it up with the river’s water, soaking up the warmth as the early morning’s rays fall on his face. He drops a water treatment tablet and sets it aside for it to work its thing. Meanwhile, his puts his legs on the fallen tree, one by one, giving himself a deep stretch. Then, he takes brushes his teeth by the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the water is ready he takes out the tiny immersion heater, goes through the complicated steps to turn it on and waits for the water to boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about the void, Spock? Any new thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock is busy making his own tea in his canteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am perplexed about Friday’s event. What is being achieved by causing that seismic disturbance? Was it to distract us from something else occurring elsewhere? Was it a side effect of a phenomena and not the real threat? Was it merely to cause property damage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Jim gets out his sleeping bag and unrolls it half-way on the damp leaves and moss covered ground. Hot coffee in hand, he sits down on the sleeping-bag and rests his back on the fallen tree trunk. Sipping directly from the canteen, he watches the brightly plumed Kingfishers swoop down on the river’s surface hunting for fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay? You didn’t sleep at all last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulcans need less sleep so Spock will be spending more time on watch duty. With long strides, his Lieutenant walks towards him with his canteen and an energy bar marked with bright green letters. Riley took great care in labeling every consumable item because unlike other teams Jim and Spock have different nutritional needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim pats the space next to him and looks up with a smile. He huddles close to Spock, because now he can, and they both sit side by side, quietly sipping their morning beverages and munching on their energy bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Jim takes out his water-proof fire-proof field PADD and settles down to make his first log entry. He includes all relevant details from the time they left Riley. Usually he would be connected to the base camp and everything he writes would be transmitted real time. Due to their complete radio and electronic silence, that is not possible. It is still important for him to make as many observations as he can. Spock and Jim’s mission is to gather intelligence, breach the void without disappearing like their earlier teams, find out what’s going on, then break radio silence and relay that information back to base all the while keeping themselves alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, back at base camp, the other part of operation Erebus is on. Photon torpedoes armed helicopters are being readied. Teams are being assembled. Their newest team mate, the young intern Chekov, is being brought up to date and action plans are being drawn up. No one knows what they would find and what would be needed. Being ready for all possibilities is what Pike and the Chief are doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 0900 hours, they clean up, leaving no traces behind and resume their long walk. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trees and toes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the late afternoon, after six hours of silent trekking, they stop for lunch by yet another fallen tree which serves as a convenient surface for them to use. The river besides them is gradually becoming wider and less turbulent. Jim eyes it while taking off his jungle cap, vest and the bandages off his palms. His cuts are healed already thanks to the sealant. Jim fills his canteen with some water, sets up his shaving station with the small mirror propped up against a bump in the trunk of the tree, and bends over to slowly move the razor over his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Spock is busy making their tea and coffee further down the tree surface, after having removed his own jungle cap making his hair stick out adorably, when Jim catches him stealing glances at him. Jim winks. Spock turns his face away, his ears turning faint green. </p><p> </p><p>Jim chuckles. Once he is clean shaven, he walks over to Spock and wraps his hands around his shy one and hugs him from behind. Resting his chin on Spock’s left shoulder, he watches Spock finish making their beverages. He nuzzles his nose against the back of Spock’s head, loving the feel of his freshly cut hair, army style, and murmurs, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit down to sip their beverages. Since they are not in hostile territory yet Jim feels quite relaxed. He is physically tired more than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Jim takes off his boots and anti-bacterial socks. Before he joined the army, he had once had a bad case of foot rot. He was hungry, alone and without proper footwear at that time. He had needed to trod in swampy, shoulder high grass for days in sodden socks. Since then, even though Starfleet issues them antibacterial knee high socks which are not only 100% waterproof but also insulating and can be safely worn for days, Jim just <em> has </em> to air his feet at every opportunity. And he convinces Spock to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Jim compares their bare feet as he snuggles close to Spock. He nibbles on his lunch bar. He is so looking forward to the one warm meal of the day when they stop for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know my left pinky toe is shorter than my right one?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock considers this important piece of information for a few moments.</p><p>“I loathe to admit it but I cannot logically deduce what could pinky be possibly referring to.”</p><p> </p><p>“The little toe. The baby one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating. However, all your toes are equally pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me why it’s called pinky. I don’t know myself.”</p><p>Jim thrusts out a hand suddenly, startling Spock. “And look! You have an Egyptian foot and I have a Greek one!”</p><p> </p><p>Spock arches an eyebrow. “I am confident my foot is Vulcan like the rest of my body -”</p><p> </p><p>Jim shakes his head, too excited by the discovery. “A Greek foot is what is medically called Morton's Toe, where the second toe is longer than the big toe like see how mine are? And Egyptian foot is the opposite, the big toe is longer. Like yours. The terms come from ancient Terran art from the different cultures -Greek statues had longer second toes and Egyptian paintings had longer big toes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I did not realize you had such a keen interest in feet, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I had to deal with Trench rot when I was young. And sometimes I know weird anatomy stuff thanks to Bones.” Jim grins at Spock.</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks at him, his expression so tender that Jim feels self-conscious.</p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are different.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock tilts his head, studying Jim.</p><p>“More exuberant despite the fatigue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? I guess it's because I have been chained to a desk for almost three years now. Not that I am complaining because I get it. I needed to prepare. But it’s been my longest time away from active duty.” Jim waves his right hand towards the river and forest around them, “This is what I truly love.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>A family of spotted deer who have come to take a drink on the opposite bank catch Spock’s attention. Far beyond the green forest, in the distance, snow capped peaks reach up to kiss the pale blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>Jim finishes his lunch bar. Each bar is designed specifically for his body type and the kind of meal it is but when it comes to food Jim is less of a soldier than he wants to admit. Mission food gets boring real fast. The good thing about their journey being cut short to one week instead of the earlier four weeks is that they are now able to carry all the food rations they require in their backpacks. Which means vegetarian options for Spock. Jim wouldn’t say it to Spock but he is relieved. Spock has never complained about any of the Earth food but sometimes Jim feels bad for his gentle companion. Spock probably misses his planet’s cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, when you joined back in summer, I wasn’t coping that well having been grounded for so long. I was surviving on unhealthy amounts of coffee, often skipped my meals and had fallen into a bad habit of working late. Most days I was sleep deprived and tired. Bones had started nagging me about it and I would promise him everyday that I would do better but I just…” Jim shrugged. “And then you changed everything. Suddenly I was eating and sleeping on time again.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks surprised.“But I never attempted to interfere with your diet or lifestyle.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles. He yawns and rests his head on Spock’s shoulder. “No, you did not. You didn’t have to. Just you being with me did it.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock is finished with his bar and tea as well. He pulls Jim closer to his side and circles his arms around his tired Captain. </p><p> </p><p>“I envy your metabolism. You didn’t even catch a wink last night and here I am already feeling sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you could but we cannot rest yet. We must cover the planned distance before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I am fine. Just jealous of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“The list of qualities if I were to envy you would be long enough to reach my birth planet from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Jim lifts his head to look at Spock who is still watching the deer intently.</p><p> </p><p>“Vulcans of course do not experience envy, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Jim snorts. </p><p> </p><p>Spock takes both their canteens, wrappers and rises up. Two sets of feet go back inside socks and boots. Even though it is only 1600 hours, soon it will turn cold when the sun dips behind the mountain range. They add a third layer of fleece jacket and warm gloves to their trekking ensemble. </p><p> </p><p>While Jim makes his next log entry into his PADD, Spock shaves, cleans up, and packs everything back into their bags.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime in the next couple of hours, the jungle changes around them. Thanks to the river there is no need for worrying about navigation on this leg of the mission. All they have to do is to follow the water and keep under the cover provided by the dense forest. Jim has been mindlessly putting one tired leg in front of another, fatigue settling deep into his bones when a hand grasps his bicep. </p><p> </p><p>Jim snaps out of it immediately. In the twilight, he looks at Spock who has stopped walking, his eyes wide and posture tense. The Vulcan brings his finger to his lips and puts a hand to his ear. Jim nods and focuses on listening for anything out of the ordinary - beyond the rustling of leaves, the cicadas, the evening chorus of birds, the splashing of water. For several minutes they both remain still as statues. Jim cannot detect anything.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head at Spock. His bodyguard nods and puts two fingers up to his eyes and then turns his hand out and makes an arc around them. Jim takes out his night goggles from his belt and slips them on. The human-designed night vision goggles are a hit or miss for Spock. Sometimes they are helpful like when the jumped off the train but other times like now Spock prefers relying on his naturally superior eyesight. They both proceed slowly and silently, their backs against each other, their guns at ready, eyes and ears alert. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>But Jim trusts Spock’s senses. If Spock thinks something is off Jim is not about to question it. He touches Spock’s arm and then gestures with his finger to the right. He points to himself and tilts his head to the left. Spock nods and they split up. Jim takes up a parallel trail to Spock, keeping left. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes pass by when suddenly he senses as if someone is watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Jim stops, his heart beating fast, his eyes sweeping for a sign amidst the dark shadows of trees and shrubs blending into each other. After several minutes he resumes his slow approach and again he distinctly feels it. He is being followed. But he has no idea in which direction to look for. He turns around and scans the trees above him. As far as his eyes can see through the night goggles there is nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>Jim concentrates on sharpening his hearing. He can hear Spock somewhere to his right. His bodyguard is hardly making noise. In fact, if Jim didn’t know already, his ears would have missed it. But now that he is straining he can hear the soft scraping of Spock’s boots on the jungle floor. Trying to maintain his hearing at that maximum level he starts stepping forward again, one foot after another. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s blood runs cold. Behind him, to his left, he heard someone moving. He stops and his stalker stops. He stands still without making any movements for several minutes. Beads of sweat form on Jim’s forehead. Spock doubles back and comes to join him. Jim points to the southwest direction and raises one finger. Spock’s eyes comb the area, narrowing at one point. When Jim raises his eyebrows in question his bodyguard hesitates. Jim nods in understanding. Spock isn’t sure either but someone is out there and Spock too has felt it.</p><p> </p><p>They resume their trek. This cat and mouse game continues for the next several hours. Jim is royally pissed. He would rather face whoever it is than being toyed with like this. He is also annoyed that he can’t keep up with Spock's seemingly unending stamina.</p><p> </p><p>At 2330 hours, almost four hours past their planned time, they are forced to stop for the night. It is pitch dark and Jim is so exhausted and his nerves so frayed that he starts stumbling over the damn roots under his feet. Spock catches him and insists that they halt. Jim desperately wants to catch just a few hours of sleep and he will be as good as new. Whoever is following them has not made a move so at this point they can’t do much. They find a spot between the trees, flat and big enough to comfortably fit them and their gear yet leave enough space around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I will fetch water, Captain,” Spock speaks into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I am gonna skip. We can cook tomorrow. It’s too late now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>must</em> have a warm meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim resigns to it, too tired to even argue. He slumps down against a sturdy tree and keeps watch over their gear while Spock efficiently sets up an invisible infrared perimeter around their sleeping bags. Anything big enough that breaches the hexagon shaped perimeter will set off a silent alarm on their wrist devices. Then the Vulcan picks up their canteens and with his gun in one hand creeps towards the riverbank. </p><p> </p><p>Jim switches back and forth between keeping an eye on Spock and behind him where the forest is. Nothing happens and his partner is back with enough water to last them the night. Jim gulps down a few mouthfuls, half of it dribbling down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain!” Spock’s low voice makes him pause.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I have not treated the water yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. He forgot. He is more out of it than he realized. Ugh. Despite it being fresh flowing water he can’t take any risks. He hopes there is nothing lurking in there to make him sick. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock wipes the corner of Jim’s mouth gently with the back of his gloved knuckles.</p><p>“You must remain awake until I finish cooking your meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Okay. Am fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock gets to work. He heats water and then combines the contents of some of the packets labeled for Jim. After a few minutes, he hands over the hot soup to his Captain with a clean spoon stuck in it. Jim wants to cry tears of joy. The soup warms his insides, thawing his cold, tired body. He licks every drop of it and then turns to wash the utensils clean. </p><p> </p><p>Spock attempts to takes them off his hands but Jim stubbornly holds on. They play tug of war till Spock says with a faint note of exasperation, “Please. You will have your turn. I give you my word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Jim lets go grumpily. He brushes his teeth and takes off all the extra stuff like this belt, boots and vest, yawning every few minutes. In the past months, there have been many nights in their room when Jim got into his PJs and found Spock sitting serenely on the bed as if waiting for something. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, as soon as Jim is done with his nightly routine, abbreviated albeit, Spock scoops him up in his strong arms. Jim melts in Spock’s warm embrace. Damn Vulcans and their ability to regulate their body temperature.</p><p> </p><p>“What if this is what they are waiting for?” he whispers. “What if they ambush us in the middle of the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will keep watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you need to sleep too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as you do. We both know that Vulcans can survive without sleep for as long as two weeks if required.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s survival. It’s not the same as being operationally fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. I will rest tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Then I am going to sleep here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Jim nestles in Spock’s lap with determination. “Also, I think this is a good time to inform you that Bones says you should know that I act like a five year old when I am exhausted. I don’t agree because I have never acted like that in front of any of my team members. Ever. You can ask them. It’s just with Bones that I may have...but he is my childhood best friend. Anyways, I felt like you should know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. That is extraordinarily helpful. I must remember to thank the good Doctor.“</p><p> </p><p>Jim burrows deeper. He feels something soft brush against his temple in a feather light touch.</p><p> </p><p>“James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I’ve waited a long time. I’m not giving up my cuddling rights on our first night together, no matter who is watching us,” Jim mumbles half-asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a sigh above his head. </p><p>“Very well. Let me adjust the sleeping bag around you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim relents. Spock bundles him up in the sleeping bag and then positions them such that he is sitting upright, on his own sleeping bag, his back against a tree, his legs spread apart. Jim’s sleeping bag is between his legs with Jim’s head resting on his left thigh. Spock’s gun is on the ground right next to him, his right hand loosely clasped around it.</p><p> </p><p>Jim lets out a sigh of deep contentment. He is one moment away from being knocked out but not yet! He tilts his head up and whispers, “Can I have a goodnight kiss?” </p><p> </p><p>He wants more but even if it wasn't the case that he is dead tired, Spock is way more important to Jim than any impatient urges he might have. He has long resolved to do his damnedest best to make Spock feel safe and accepted. Vulcans are known throughout the galaxy for their life-long commitment. Jim is no fool. He knows well what a privilege it is to be with Spock.</p><p> </p><p>The moon has finally climbed high enough to cast its light over them. The trees above block most of it but through the gaps silvery beams touch down. The ever present sound of splashing water is soothing. Fireflies play hide and seek, cicadas have a party as usual and birds of the night sing him lullaby. </p><p> </p><p>Spock bends his head and wraps his free arm around Jim pulling him up against his chest. Jim tilts his neck and for a moment their eyes meet. The searing intensity in Spock's eyes takes Jim's breath away. Jim puts his palm on Spock's cheek, his thumb brushing the outer corner of Spock's lips. His partner leans into his touch and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so beautiful," Jim murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>He cranes his neck up and their lips meet. Spock’s lips are soft and taste of tea and something else which reminds Jim of foreign sand dunes and unexplored depths of the universe. A shiver runs through him. He drops his arm and shifts to let go when suddenly Spock’s lips press down, deepening the kiss taking Jim by surprise. Jim lets out a low moan before he can help it. His lips part open inviting Spock in. </p><p> </p><p>Their bodies press against each other, as if they can't be close enough, their mouths moving, exploring, tasting every wet inch that is being offered. Jim feels as if he is dissolving into Spock. A mysterious feeling of sweet, intoxicating and heady seeps into him. They kiss for a long time breaking only to come up for air. Jim opens his eyes staring at the man holding him, in awe. He is breathing hard. The kiss was unlike anything Jim had expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s Adam apple bobs and he looks away. Gently he readjusts Jim. With a “Goodnight, Captain” he resumes his upright position, his gaze turning hard and penetrating the darkness around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.” Jim drifts off into sleep still feeling awestruck. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning, the screech of some bird which sounds like an angry banshee wakes him up. Jim squints one eye open cautiously. Patches of early morning sky peek at him between the thick branches of the trees. He spots the culprit sitting on a branch - a brightly colored beautiful bird but as soon as it opens its beak the sound is enough to exorcise evil spirits out of anyone. He thinks of his Drill Sergeant back at the base camp. She would love having this bird as her assistant to wake up all those hundreds of sleepy soldiers in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>He shifts his head slightly and his gaze lands on Spock’s face. His eyes are closed. Jim knows he is meditating. He has come to distinguish between when Spock is asleep vs. when he is in meditation. His gorgeous Vulcan partner has explained to him how the former is a state of withdrawal of senses whereas the latter is a heightened state of all senses. Spock knows Jim is awake. Sure enough Spock slowly opens his eyes and looks down at him serenely. Jim is especially fond of that gaze. The way Spock’s entire being seems to radiate with a kind of inner calmness immediately after he comes out of meditation. It feels like a soothing blanket to Jim.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jim smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Spock tilts his head and his lips curl up a tiny bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Did our friend from yesterday make an appearance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negative.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Jim chews on his lower lip. He looks around at the forest. The infrared perimeter markers which Spock had staked in the ground are clearly untouched. They are nowhere near the void. The nearest human civilization is their valley town. Their combat clothes and backpacks are all treated with maximum strength Diexonezine which keeps not just the pesky mosquitoes at bay but also the extremely elusive carnivores found on these slopes. Depending on the type of terrain its Commandos have to go into during ops, StarFleet custom designs the compound to keep away only the barest minimum. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he remembers he is still lying on Spock’s leg...ohh!! Why didn’t Spock move him? </p><p> </p><p>“Spock! Shit, am so sorry,” Jim hurriedly sits up still encased inside the sleeping bag. </p><p> </p><p>“What has you feeling so agitated?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your leg. It must be numb by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not concern yourself. I am accustomed to sitting still for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still...I...let me get up. It’s time anyhow.” Jim flops around like a baby seal trying to find the zipper opening.</p><p> </p><p>“James.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in the Vulcan’s voice gives Jim a pause and he looks up from trying to get out of the sleeping bag. It’s a hint of fear he has never heard in his partner’s tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock hesitates. His deep brown eyes search Jim’s gaze. Whatever it is, it’s making Spock show fear. Which he never does. </p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles at him. “What is it, Spock? Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I do.” Jim’s cheeks feel warm. He remembers vividly acting like a toddler. <em> Gawd</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still...do you…I would not like to...” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!...you are worried about...ummm, right!” Jim wipes his face with a hand and clears his throat. “Well, I am embarrassed about my childish behavior but everything else....everything else...that was...it’s how I feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock lets out a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Were you worried? That I wasn’t...but how can you...okay, actually...oh my God!” Jim laughs. “I can’t string words together. Wow, this is harder than I thought.” He is amused at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Spock hangs his head, looking down at his loosely clasped fingers. “It is indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies assault Jim’s stomach. “Communicating while being in love?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods. ”Retaining logic while being emotionally compromised.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. He rubs his face and clears his throat again. Unzipping his sleeping bag, he takes himself out of his warm cocoon. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to talk whenever we get time today. I have things to ask of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. But...may I...first request a…” Spock swallows. The green flush spreads from his ears to his cheeks. “Good morning kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim is speechless at how gorgeous the sight is. The memories of last night come flooding to him. He licks his bottom lip. “I haven’t brushed…”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a solution for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock takes Jim’s right hand in his and upturns his palm. Jim inhales sharply. He has some inkling what’s about to happen. They have talked about Vulcan biology in the past and while Jim doesn't know the exact mechanisms he does know enough to feel his pulse start racing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Jim picks a twig lying next to him and aims it at the bird sitting above them. “Spirits of the forest, please forgive me. But I am about to be Vulcan kissed for the first time and I don’t want my soul yanked out midway.” He throws the stick. The bird flaps its huge wings noisily and flies away.</p><p> </p><p>Jim turns to Spock. “Okay, am ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock gives him that look which says “you are an illogical human but even Surak cannot save me anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>He takes Jim’s index and middle finger and holds them up pressed together, then he slides them slowly down his own two long fingers. A faint rush of something tingly and heady hits Jim. The gesture is not as erotic to Jim by itself as much as the effect it is having on Spock. Jim watches with wide eyes as Spock’s hands tremble and his pupils dilate.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea that he has such an effect on Spock. The thrill of it leaves him breathing hard. </p><p> </p><p>Spock finishes and returns Jim’s hand. The air around them seems to crackle. </p><p> </p><p>Jim reaches for Spock’s hand and this time he tries it on Spock’s fingers. He watches Spock for reaction as he presses down his two fingertips, applying a bit more pressure, then using the tip of his fingernails to lightly scrape against Spock’s skin, he slides his fingers down all the way across Spock’s flat palm. He is rewarded by Spock’s head falling back against the tree trunk, eyes closed, his long neck exposed. Jim bends down and licks a thin stripe over Spock’s two fingers. Spock’s whole body jerks and he hastily brings his other hand to his mouth, biting down on his own fist. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Jim swears softly. </p><p> </p><p>With every ounce of self-control he has mastered over years of training, he manages to stop and squeezes Spock’s hand before letting go, turning his back and getting up from his sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>He brushes, washes his face and freshens up. He slept for seven solid hours. They are running late but his body needed it. He knows it was worth it because right now he feels ready to take on the world. They will have to make up by being quicker on their feet. </p><p> </p><p>Jim gulps down his morning coffee and finishes his bar in three bites. Already, he finds himself daydreaming of the breakfast buffet of the mess hall. Within a few minutes, they finish packing up, leaving no traces behind and are on their way. </p><p> </p><p>Jim hasn’t needed to look at a map so far but for the sake of thoroughness he opens the one he is carrying with him in his left thigh pocket. As they walk, keeping to the left bank, he compares the mountain peaks visible to him to the landmarks he had marked on it to help them know the distance covered. By noon today, as per their plan, they should be reaching the point where a smaller river will join with Dolparatta, increasing the total mass of flowing water by quite a bit. </p><p> </p><p>They trek silently and swiftly, maintaining their vigil for their friend from yesterday.  Mid-morning, Spock taps at Jim’s shoulder, catching his attention, and Jim stops. Quietly, his bodyguard extends his right fist towards him. Jim looks down and back up with an eyebrow raised in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your hand, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, all right.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock bends Jim’s fingers gently to make a scoop, then holds his closed fist above Jim’s palm and slowly pours something through his curled fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” In the hollow of his hand are beautiful, plump shelled seeds, the same kind which Jim had bought at the market and which he loves the taste of. Except these look even more delicious. Jim pops one into his mouth, closes his eyes and bites down. He moans. So good!</p><p> </p><p>When he opens his eyes Spock has already started walking again.</p><p> </p><p>Jim hurries up, shoving more seeds into this mouth. “Where did you get these?” </p><p> </p><p>Spock points to the branches above and around them. </p><p>“I noticed several of these trees when we began our journey. I have been collecting the seeds all day yesterday during my walking. Last night I had ample time to shell them during my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you just the epitome of efficiency. Where are yours?” Jim gestures to Spock’s empty hands.</p><p> </p><p>Spock shakes his head avoiding Jim’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell me they are all just for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock continues walking and avoiding looking at Jim. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so...” Jim can’t hold back anymore. He grabs Spock’s vest, pulling him roughly towards himself and captures Spock’s mouth in a searing kiss. His partner gasps. Spock returns the kiss fervently. When their tongues touch for the first time, heat explodes in Jim’s abdomen, spreading like wildfire. He wants to devour Spock right there, instead he pulls back, breaking the kiss.<br/><br/></p><p>They look at each other, both perfectly aware of why they can’t continue and both fighting with their control. Jim turns away first, his breath coming in hard. He redirects his attention to the deliciousness in his hand which he <em> can </em> devour and onto his surroundings. <br/><br/>It is 1230 hours when they reach the point where the tributary, gurgling down the steeper mountain towards their right, collides into Dolparatta like two long separated lovers finally uniting. Water spray from the merger rises high forming a permanent mist cover around the entire area. With the sun on top of them, Jim watches in rapture at the arcs of rainbows formed, hanging low. Fish thrown out of the water wriggle in the air, their shiny bodies glinting in the sunlight, an easy target for the swooping birds. </p><p> </p><p>As much as Jim would absolutely love to spend entire days here, catching up to the schedule is of the highest priority right now so they stop just long enough to refill their canteens and take out their bars from their bags. They keep marching on, getting sprayed on a bit as they pass by and eating their lunch on the go.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike yesterday, Jim’s stamina doesn’t waver. With a tummy full of high-energy, tasty seeds and a good night’s sleep behind him, he easily pushes himself and keeps up with Spock. By the time the sun starts playing hide and seek behind the mountain peaks, after nine hours of continuous walking through the thick vegetation with heavy loads on their backs, they are finally well caught up.</p><p> </p><p>There is a lull in the forest sounds around this time, the creatures of the day retreating back to their homes and the nocturnal ones not yet out. Perhaps that’s why Jim hears it. The unmistakable sound of a twig snapping. His hand immediately goes to his holster. When he turns to find Spock, dark eyes are already scanning the trees in the direction Jim heard the sound from.</p><p> </p><p>They nod at each other, agreeing to split up. Jim grips his gun,set on highest stun, in both hands and silently moves through the darkening shadows among the trees, his thick soled boots making him as quiet as a deadly predator. Tense minutes pass by when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He whirls to the right and fires. The plop of the silencer is the only sound that meets his ears. He has missed. His heart pounding against his rib cage he waits for the next cue. </p><p> </p><p>Something dark and massive emerges slowly from the bushes he fired at. Jim takes a few steps back involuntarily and collides into a trunk, the gun jolting out of his hands and falling somewhere by his feet. Shit!</p><p> </p><p>Two green eyes from a height above his head glow at him eerily. Jim watches in horror as a huge strange creature vaguely resembling a cougar, but several times bigger, with a body darker than night itself, silently pads out of the bushes. Its ears lay flat against its enormous head.</p><p> </p><p>Jim steps away from the tree behind him, slowly backing up, fighting the instinct to turn his back and run like hell. Standing on its four legs, the beast is taller than Jim by a head, powerful muscles ripple across his body when it moves. Absolute terror grips Jim. The very naked and primal fear of a prey facing a lethal predator. Less than twenty feet lies between them. Something the beast can easily cover in a single lunge. As if it has read Jim’s mind, it crouches down, lets out a ferocious roar sending scores of birds fleeing from the branches above them and then springs up into the air. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s scream gets lodged in his throat. Instinctively, he throws his hands up in front of his face.</p><p>Something fast and small streaks in from the right, slams into the beast mid-air, sending it crashing down away from Jim.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Jim a moment to realize what that smaller thing is. His bodyguard, sans backpack, is latched into the side of the black monster who is writhing on the ground, flat on its back, its belly exposed and its huge paw swatting in the direction of Spock’s head. A sharp claw slashes through Spock’s uniform and a long green gash shows up on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Jim comes back to his senses and dives for his fallen gun. He raises to shoot but the two are no longer on ground. Jim hesitates. He is an expert marksman but they are thrashing around wildly. The beast has managed to gain back its footing and is moving in circles as if chasing its tail. It snarls at Spock, who is doggedly stuck on its body, somehow having managed to climb higher onto the back. As Jim watches helplessly, the beast turns its head repeatedly, its powerful jaws snapping at Spock but unable to reach him.</p><p> </p><p>Jim raises his gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not shoot!” Spock calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s eyes almost pop out of his head. “Spock? What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, you must not shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim stares in disbelief. This is insane. Where did this hell beast come from? What the heck is it anyways? And now Spock is telling him not to shoot while he fights it bare handed as if he is some Vulcan Tarzan.</p><p> </p><p>While Jim tries to decide whether to question his bodyguard’s sanity, Spock manages to move closer and closer towards the thing’s head, both his legs gripping the animal on either side. Suddenly with a mewl, the animal lowers down to the ground on its belly. Spock bows his head low and spreads his fingers wide on the animal’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s jaw drops in shock when the animal stops resisting. Jim cannot believe it. Is Spock melding? What else could be going on? With another mewl, the animal slowly droops his head down, its chin resting its front paws and closes its eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Silent seconds tick by as the bizarre sight in front of him unfolds. Jim doesn’t dare to move a muscle. A deep, chainsaw like sound starts reverberating through the air around them. The animal looks asleep.</p><p> </p><p>His bodyguard opens his eyes and slides down the beast’s back. Spock takes a step in Jim’s direction and sways unsteadily. </p><p> </p><p>“Spock!” Jim is at his side in a second. Spock mumbles something but Jim can’t catch it. He leans into Jim, putting his whole weight and Jim staggers back a step but manages to grab Spock around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock rests his head on Jim’s shoulder and mumbles again.</p><p>“Hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, buddy. Here, hold onto me. Let’s walk away a bit first.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim helps Spock, half-carrying his heavy partner. He sets the Vulcan propped up against a tree. Eyeing the sleeping giant nervously, he moves to get Spock’s medpack out of his discarded bag but Spock clutches onto Jim’s sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” Spock slurs, his head lolling to one side, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. Just getting your medpack,” Jim reassures gently. What’s wrong with Spock? What’s going on?</p><p> </p><p>“It is not…not a...” Spock frowns and then with effort opens his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Jim has never seen Spock’s eyes so bloodshot. The white of his eyes are crisscrossed with green-purple lines and his pupils are so dilated that only a thin ring of the brown remains.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not a what?” Jim gently prods. </p><p> </p><p>“Medical emergency. I do not need medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim calms down. Last time Spock had tried to tell him he was okay despite Jim panicking, it did turn out to be the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“But you are bleeding...and in some kind of shock.” Bones has trained him on Vulcan first-aid and they went over as much Vulcan anatomy as Jim had time to spare for. But he doubts even Bones would have known what’s wrong with Spock right now. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly he peels away the layers of torn uniform on Spock’s arm and examines the wound. It’s not deep. The bleeding looks worse than the actual damage. “It’s not bad, Spock. This amount of blood loss shouldn’t be the cause of your state right now. Did you just meld with that ummm, whatever that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Spock’s eyes flutter close. He is clearly exhausted. Damn, he hasn’t slept in two days straight, they’ve been marching relentlessly, Spock’s been carrying the glider parts which weigh a lot more than Jim’s gear and then he had to fight that animal. On top, that meld looks like it zapped Spock out of all his life force.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. No meds then. But let me dress your wound.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim methodically cleans, disinfects, applies sealant and wraps up the cut in thick bandaids.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock...what do I do? What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s heart does a flip. For God’s sake! Really? Now?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I...uhh...let me just quickly set up a perimeter. It's getting dark.” Though with the giant black beast a few feet away from them, what use is his perimeter Jim honestly isn't sure himself.</p><p> </p><p>Moving as fast as he can, Jim puts the infrared red stakes into the ground, creating a hexagon around them. In the dim light, he can see Spock is beginning to shiver slightly. Spock has been doing great in the cold weather so far. He can regulate his body temperature as he has explained to Jim. How out of it must Spock be if he is unable to maintain a hold onto his body temperature. Jim pulls their sleeping bags out and kneels down next to Spock. He holds a canteen up to Spock’s lips.</p><p>“Do you want some water?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock shakes his head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He removes Spock’s belt, vest and boots. Spock shivers again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cold. Let’s get you inside the bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Spock slurs.</p><p> </p><p>“I will sleep later, buddy. Remember it’s my turn tonight to keep watch?” </p><p> </p><p>Jim glances at the black form in the distance while he bundles up Spock in the sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>Spock opens his eyes and frowns. “James?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am right here.” Jim leans over Spock bringing his face into Spock’s line of vision. “What is it?” he asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>The frown disappears. Spock closes his eyes again. Haltingly, he explains, “Meld fatigue. Need you.”</p><p> </p><p>This is the second time Spock has asked the same thing. Jim knows that melds are highly personal and intimate. He looks at the black mass under the trees thoughtfully. It was in attack mode before Spock melded with it. And now it is asleep or perhaps in some kind of helpful coma. Whatever happened it drained Spock. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Spock, I wish I could help but...I don’t know how to meld.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s lips twitch as if he is laughing inside. “Hug.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. That’s what Spock asked at first. Was he implying...a meld wasn’t needed? If Jim hugged Spock that would be as good? Damn. How was he supposed to hold onto his heart after this?</p><p> </p><p>With a most inappropriately timed giddy feeling, Jim arranges Spock the same way his partner had done last night. He gets inside his sleeping bag first, leaving the front open, then he carefully positions Spock between his legs, his head and left shoulder resting against Jim’s abdomen. Spock turns his head and buries his face into Jim’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep now,” Jim whispers, gently running a hand through Spock’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Spock lifts his right palm into the air feebly. Jim clasps it immediately. He isn’t sure what Spock wants but he lets his exhausted Vulcan do whatever it is. Spock laces their fingers together and brings Jim’s hand to his lips. He kisses on the back of Jim’s hand and then rests their joined hands on Jim’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“There are more. More seeds in the interior pouch pocket of my bag.” Within moments, Spock’s breathing slows down. His chest rises up and down rhythmically. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s heart on the other hand takes a long time before it can settle down. </p><p> </p><p>When he is done blinking away the tears which have annoyingly sprung up, because goddamn it, even when Spock is almost unconscious he still thinks of Jim’s stupid needs due to their missed dinner, he makes himself comfortable. Gun by his right side. His left hand isn’t free anyways, what with a certain Vulcan claiming it for the night. He arranges both their bags within reach. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know what he will do if the purring monster wakes up in the middle of the night but it looks to be serenely dozing off for now. He also finally knows who has been stalking them since yesterday so that’s something. Also, that Diexonezine doesn't work on it. Whatever Jim expected it was not <em> this </em>. He has a hundred more questions to ask Spock but they will have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Faithfully, the moon climbs up to greet him. Jim munches on his seeds and listens to the active night life of the forest. From where he is sitting, he can see a part of the river. Moonlight dances on the merrily flowing water. </p><p> </p><p>Sometime around 0430 hours, the beast stirs. Jim has his night vision goggles on, else there is no way he would be able to spot the jet black body in the pitch darkness under the trees where it has been asleep. It opens its jaws wide, its mouth big enough to swallow half of Jim, and yawns languidly. Spock is still out cold. Jim fingers his gun nervously, feeling some kind of guilt, as he looks down at Spock’s form.</p><p> </p><p>The animal turns its massive head slowly. Green eyes glow at him. It arches its back up and rises on all fours. Jim has the gun in his grip before the animal has finished its ascend. It sticks its huge butt in the air and lowers its front legs stretching some more. Shaking its head free of leaves, it trots towards Jim, its body language all perky. Jim is about to shit his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop or I will shoot.” Jim has never talked to wild animals and he doesn’t know what’s come over him. </p><p> </p><p>The animal comes to a halt immediately, a few feet outside their perimeter. Its long tail swishes left to right and back but it makes no other movements. They face off each other. The animal’s ears are round and stand up on its head. The right ear twitches when an owl hoots somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Holding his gun, Jim speaks again. “Sit.”</p><p> </p><p>Its big butt goes down and the animal sits obediently on its hind haunches looking all innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Jim swallows. What now? </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you...stay right there. Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>It lets out a chirp, folds its front legs, lowers its body onto the ground and it settles down. The long tail thumps heavily and it keeps staring at Jim with green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jim has no clue what’s going on here but he is going to roll with it. “Good boy. Or girl. Good girl.” </p><p> </p><p>The animal chirps again, its tail swishing excitedly, sweeping the jungle floor. It rolls over on its back, paws up in air and twists its head back to look at Jim. Seriously?</p><p> </p><p>Jim can no longer keep pointing the damn gun at it. So, he lowers it a bit, questioning his sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry but you tried to rip off my head yesterday. And that’s not cool. It is bad. Very bad.”</p><p> </p><p>The animal rolls over back onto its stomach and puts its head down. It covers its eyes with its huge front paws. </p><p> </p><p>Jim looks down. “And you hurt my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>A low wail sounds from it. It makes Jim’s heart squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I know you probably didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Another low, long mournful sound. It spreads through the forest making everything go quiet for a second. As if the forest and its inhabitants understand its pain. It continues crying for long minutes, the likes of which Jim has never heard. Jim has been around other people’s pets and has run into wildlife during his many missions. But never before has he felt the kind of connection he feels with this strange animal. Such remorse laces its cries that Jim gets goosebumps on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“It is okay. Look at me.” </p><p> </p><p>It removes one paw and one green eye blinks at Jim. Somehow its gaze looks heart stricken. </p><p> </p><p>Despite himself Jim smiles at it. “You did good. No one got hurt. I am Jim, by the way. And this is Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>It raises its head and looks with alert eyes at them. The darkness is starting to recede from around them. Jim looks up at the sky through the forest canopy. Yeah, dawn is breaking. He sets his gun aside and removes his night goggles. He feels Spock stirring. His left hand is still in Spock’s. The Vulcan held on to him all night.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, what shall we call you?”</p><p> </p><p>It chirps softly at Jim, tail thumping on the leaves, round ears perked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Chirpy?” Jim laughs softly.</p><p> </p><p>A series of chirps follow.</p><p> </p><p>Jim chuckles. “Okay, chirpy it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the beginning of day three. Jim feels the difference in the air - it’s unnaturally warm and more humid. At least, it made for a comfortable night. Jim watches as Spock pulls himself off Jim’s body and sits up straight with his legs crossed over inside the sleeping bag. There are minor scratches no his face and neck from his ambush yesterday. Otherwise his bodyguard looks alert, well rested, and adorable with his cheeks puffed up due to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Jim rarely gets to witness this. Spock has always been an early riser. By the time Jim wakes up, just in time for their morning run, Spock is usually finishing up his meditation. Jim bites his lower lip, suppressing a smile. Spock glances first at Chirpy and then turns to look at Jim. His eyes roam all over Jim’s face, as if it’s been forever that Spock saw him, from Jim's close cropped hair, to his eyes, to his cheeks, his ears, lips. Jim cocks his head to a side and raises his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Had your fill?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock shakes his head no. That makes Jim blush. He nods towards Spock’s arm. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>His partner raises his arm and they both peer at the site of the wound together. “I feel no discomfort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I treated it with the stuff Bones marked for animal bites but let's keep an eye just in case. What about the rest of you, feel anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The impact caused some minor internal injury.”</p><p> </p><p>“What! Where? How bad is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is no matter. It should heal completely in another day.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe you shouldn’t go pouncing on strange animals, you know.” He glances towards Chirpy and says, “Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>The intelligent animal has been watching them with curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“As you correctly deduced, I melded with her yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two reasons. First, when I first spotted her emerging from the shrubbery I realized I could see her mind-aura and it was complex. Not like that of a simple animal but of a much more intelligent animal like you and me. Secondly, despite her outward appearance it did not look like she was trying to attack. She was trying to communicate but appeared to be lost and confused herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got all that before you melded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. I could have been wrong. But I decided to take the risk. If she was a humanoid, no matter how crazed, would you still want to shoot her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jim replies quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Spock nods and continues. “During the meld, I realized she was confused because something had interfered with her mental structures. Her sense of direction was malfunctioning. For a creature of the jungle this was frightening for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you could fix her? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“My clan on Vulcan comes from a long line of priests. Despite my father’s disapproval, as a child, I secretly studied the scrolls on mind healing. When I was fifteen, I chanced upon an Abbot who took interest in my abilities and agreed to teach me without my father’s knowledge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. That’s rebel stuff, Spock,” Jim teases.</p><p> </p><p>Spock averts his gaze, unzips his sleeping bag, gets out and gracefully rises to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“She may be able to understand us, you know. I don’t know how much. But she understood my simple commands. I asked her to stay and she has not moved from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was confident she posed no threat to you once I saw her mind. It is only logical that you both could communicate well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I don’t understand how that’s possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock frowns. “Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles at their new friend. “I'm sorry, Chirpy. No offense to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chirpy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she needed a name. Seeing how she can’t speak Terran, I proposed Chirpy and, umm, we both agreed on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy blinks softly at Jim and then she chirps at Spock. He looks at her thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you approve?” Spock asks her.</p><p> </p><p>She chirps again. </p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying, how can she understand us? I know of animals who can understand humans but that’s after extensive training. And it is limited in vocabulary. Nothing like this. She not only understood a stranger like me but she also showed remorse. And a host of complex emotions which even me who is psi-null could clearly feel. A wild animal would not want to be with us. Plus, she is gigantic. I have never seen or read about anything like her.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock turns to Jim. “Are you sure, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you are unaware of the creatures of this remote region? This is a wildlife protected area after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, there is no way an animal like her would not be known to us. I have been studying everything about this area for the past two years. I am no naturalist but I can tell you about the plants, trees, animals and even bugs found here. I have memorized every mountain, every river, everything. There is zero documentation on any animal like her. And I don't mean just here but anywhere on this planet. The largest land animal found on these mountains are cougars and they are extremely elusive. There is some similarity I admit but cougars are much smaller, look different, are repelled by our treated clothes and gear...and just not that smart...she is like...some weird prehistoric mutation of a cougar born out of some Armageddon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating." Spock crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to one side, studying Chirpy. "However, clearly, she understands Terran.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim scratches his chin. “Hmm, I thought she understands any spoken language.” He stands up and goes to join Spock. Above them, birds are leaving their nests and flying off into in the sky, and around them little critters are getting busy starting their day. In the clear morning light Jim can see her outline better. Her coat is shiny black and her eyes are more a flat green-blue. They don’t glow in daylight. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jim steps forward and starts removing the perimeter stakes. “I want you to speak Vulcan to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock raises an eyebrow at Jim. "Just tell her to do something simple in Vulcan."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>Lamok abru.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy listens attentively still sitting at the spot where Jim has asked her to be. Jim gathers the stakes in his hand, watching Spock and her. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you said, say it normally again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stand up.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinks slowly then rises up on all fours, her full size on display as she towers over them. Jim and Spock exchange glances. Jim packs the perimeter markers and thinks for a few moments. He walks over to Spock and whispers, “Tell me what’s Vulcan for, walk two steps back.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods. He pulls Jim close, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist, pressing their bodies together, taking Jim by surprise. Warm breath tickles his ear.</p><p>
  <em>"N</em>
  <em>em-tor dahkuh ash-tor pla'.”</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s pulse shoots up. He repeats the phrase back in a low voice. Spock’s lips curl up.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Am I saying it right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you smiling for?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock shakes his head but his small smile remains, his dark eyes awash with emotion. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Jim blushes and wriggles himself free, punching Spock on the good arm. He clears his throat and in a clear voice repeats the command to Chirpy. She does nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Okay. Chirpy, please walk two steps back.” </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she moves several steps away from them, her tail swishing excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Jim frowns. “So she doesn’t understand numbers. Or at least not the spoken words for numbers. But she doesn’t understand Vulcan at all. That makes no sense. Can you read her emotions then like you read my mind-aura?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negative. Her mind-aura is not familiar to me. I cannot read her. Not yet. It did take me some time to understand humans when I first arrived here. I have not had any exposure beyond that. I can only ascertain that it’s very active, synonymous with a highly complex mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I see. Well, Chirpy, you are…” he moves his hand around them, “free. You don’t have to stay here. If you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy shows no inclination of leaving. </p><p> </p><p>“Or, umm, you can stay. If that’s what you would like. We, ahh, are going to be making some breakfast now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her huge tail swishes and she takes one step forward gingerly watching for Jim’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“She prefers you, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so. She has been following us but every time we separated she attempted to approach only you. Her body language is clearly more receptive when you talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I sure wouldn’t have been able to help her.” Jim grins, “Maybe I just look like an easier meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy chuffs at this and turns her head to the left. As if she is offended.</p><p> </p><p>Spock gives him a side eye before turning back and starting to walk towards his backpack. Over his shoulder he throws out casually, “If anyone is allowed to eat you, James, it would be me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim freezes, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline. Slowly, he turns back to stare at Spock but his bodyguard is bent over his backpack, taking out his toiletries.</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy advances towards Jim step by step. Despite everything they have learned about her, Jim feels nervous. But he doesn’t show it outwardly. He stands his ground letting her approach. When she is inches away from him, she lowers her head to his height and rubs her muzzle all over Jim’s face.</p><p>"Aaaa, that's gross, Chirpy." She takes no heed of his protest and proceeds to circles around Jim, rubbing against every inch of him, almost knocking Jim over with her head butt. He flails but manages to regain balance.</p><p> </p><p>She sits down in front of him, pushing her big head against his leg, trying to fit under his right hand. Jim can’t help his smile. </p><p>“How are you so scary and adorable at the same time, huh?”</p><p>Jim tentatively lifts his hand and scratches behind her ears. Her eyes close and a low purr sound starts coming from her, more like hundreds of tanks rolling over gravel.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I am going to the river to fetch fresh water.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay, we're having a moment here."</p><p>Jim walks over to his backpack and starts freshening up. Chirpy follows him around their camp site. Spock is back within minutes with their canteens and starts heating water.</p><p> </p><p>“You missed dinner yesterday, Captain. I am making your warm meal right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim does not look up from but he feels warmth spread through him. “Thanks, Spock.” Meanwhile, Chirpy is extremely interested in trying to get her enormous head inside Jim’s backpack. Jim smacks her on her nose with a stern,</p><p>“No! There are dangerous and sharp things in here, and you’re just going to end up tearing it apart if you try to shove your big head in”.</p><p> </p><p>Jim pulls out his PADD. As soon as Jim he starts making his log entry, she tries to sneak her head back in. As if anything about her can go unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>Jim laughs, “What did I tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>She chirps at him incessantly. Spock watches them with amusement while setting up his master kitchen on a round old tree stump big enough to seat six people.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine,” Jim gives in when she puts an enormous paw on his PADD blocking his screen. “I have to do an inventory check anyway today.” He takes out everything in the backpack and lays them neatly in a file on the forest floor. He lets Chirpy sniff and look to her heart’s content while he inspects each item meticulously. He does the same thing with Spock’s backpack contents. Next, he empties the various pouches and pockets of both their utility belts. Once he is done inspecting, verified that nothing is missing or damaged, he packs them all neatly back into their backpacks. </p><p>He settles down against a tree trunk to continue making his log entry. It takes some time to finish given the very eventful last many hours. Chirpy lies by his feet, eyes closed, her ears or tail twitching now and then at a dragonfly or a wasp buzzing by.  </p><p> </p><p>The smell of hearty soup makes Jim sniff appreciatively. He hurriedly finishes up his report, puts his PADD away and rubs his hands in anticipation. Glancing up, he takes a moment to watch Spock. He is sitting quietly by the old tree stump, lost in his thoughts, his chin propped on one hand, waiting for Jim. It looks like he has managed to find boulders from the river bank big enough for them to sit on. If Jim could he would sit here all day long just looking in awe at the man who has him so completely mesmerized that Jim is having trouble keeping his thoughts in order nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping Chirpy continues her slumber, he quietly walks over to their ‘table’ intending to sneak up on Spock but when he gets near it, he freezes in shock. On the flat, round surface, covered with green moss, is a mat made of the giant leaves from the trees nearby. The leaves have been sewn into each other using the natural stalks and vines to hold them together. On top of this mat sits a half-spherical shell of some fruit, the size of a large watermelon. The fruit has been cut in half and cleaned out. The hollowed out ‘bowl’  holds Jim's hot soup, vapors wafting up from the surface. His clean spoon and breakfast bar rest on the mat next to the bowl. Bunches of magenta flowers in full bloom, with their yellow receptacles and yellow-whitish insides, are strewn around Jim’s mat.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock?” Jim's voice cracks.</p><p> </p><p>Spock startles out of his day dreaming and sits up straight.</p><p> </p><p>“What...how...when…” Jim is lost. It is the most beautiful table setting he has ever seen. No one has ever bothered to make something as simple as eating food on a mission so elegant.</p><p> </p><p>Spock avoids his gaze.</p><p>“I had spare time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim keeps staring at him and then at the display and back at his face. Sunlight streams through the trees above forming pools of gold around them. Spock’s long eyelashes cast tiny shadows on his face. Perhaps because the day is unnaturally humid and warm, Spock has the front buttons of his camouflage shirt open, his black undershirt peeking out. His calloused hands are loosely clasped in front of him on the stump-table by his own bowl.</p><p> </p><p>How can someone look so ethereal dressed in a plain looking, combat uniform with a torn sleeve, covered in cuts and scratches?</p><p> </p><p>“Will you not sit?” Spock asks with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jim snaps out of it. He sits down on the flat top boulder Spock has placed for him and picks up his spoon. Jim doesn’t know what to do with himself. He is afraid to open his mouth, not sure what will spill out. He nods and then starts gulping down the thick, warm soup. Even the damn thing tastes like a delicacy to him. </p><p> </p><p>Their knees make contact. Jim’s heart trembles like a love-struck fool. He eats in silence, aware of Spock’s eyes on him. Among the two, Jim is obviously the talkative one though both men would probably be seen as quiet by others. Half the things in Jim’s life are confidential and he can’t talk about them, even to those who outrank him, and the rest of the half, he finds very few people can truly understand him. Even when he is with a team and they become as close as brothers during a mission, Jim has always felt the burden of command creating a wall between him and others. It makes it difficult to socialize. Jim has been okay with that. He has Bones, Pike and the Chief. </p><p> </p><p>With Spock though, it is different. It's been so from the start. Jim has found it easy to open up. Spock truly likes listening to him. He is always so attentive, asking intelligent questions now and then and absorbing everything Jim shares with a calm and gentle manner. If in future, by mistake some small confidential detail of his past does slip out, Jim knows it will be safe with Spock. His partner will not probe. Will never betray his trust.</p><p> </p><p>“James?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiles shyly and looks up into the deep brown eyes.</p><p>“I’m overwhelmed, Spock.” Waving his spoon at the flowers, he says, “They are beautiful. Everything is.” He takes a deep breath. “And so are you.” He leans over and kisses Spock’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>When he turns back to his meal, a big mass of black almost startles him out of his skin. Chirpy has taken advantage of the momentary distraction to try to get her nose into Jim’s bowl. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hell, no!” Jim snatches the bowl away from her, holding it close to his chest. “This is not for you!”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him with sad eyes. She puts one massive paw on the stump. One swipe of that paw can crush Jim’s skull. Jim holds on to his dear soup, clutching it by his chest and turns his whole body away trying to protect it. Not one to give up easily, she tries to fit her head in the gap between his chest and the bowl, determined to get a taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Go find your own food!” Jim shoos her like a house cat with a stern voice.</p><p> </p><p>The paw slides off the stump slowly and she looks at him with sad eyes. Jim is having none of it. With a flick of her tail, she turns around, trotting off silently, her strong muscles rippling underneath her shiny black body. Sighing in relief, Jim resumes his meal.</p><p> </p><p>“She reminds me of my pet <em>sehlat</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim chokes. “Your pet!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. I-chaya was not the same breed as this animal but she was similar in size and strength.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim stares at Spock. Damn, he really has to visit Vulcan. What kind of people have pets the size of mammoths?</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” </p><p> </p><p>“When I was very young, I discovered I was capable of melding with her despite her being not a Vulcanoid. It is not something common among my people. This ability to the extent I had. I also discovered I can read the mind-aura of all animals, not just her, something, again, not typical. My family did not view my differences in a positive light. They were concerned and alarmed as it were, due to my human-vulcan nature, so I chose to stop sharing my discoveries with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock looks back towards Jim and his eyes soften. </p><p>“Do not be. I have grown past that. It seems that it is in our nature to fear that which cannot be understood easily. I was an unusual child and much of my actions and thoughts could not be understood by others.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they tried to make you fit in with what they could easily figure out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Spock’s gaze grows distant. “It was all they knew. I did not realize it back then but I do now. I forgive them. Surak said, do no harm to those who harm you. Offer them peace, and offer them peace again, and do it until you die. In this manner, you will have peace, even if they kill you. And you cannot give others what you have not experienced yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim feels his heart grow heavy. He looks down and takes Spock’s left palm, holding it in his hand tightly, to remind himself that Spock is here right now and this is real.  </p><p>“You’re amazing, Spock. To have gone through all of that, alone, and yet not turned into someone bitter and jaded, I admire you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s eyes grow round. He blinks at Jim. Clearly lost for words. Jim chuckles at his adorable face, squeezes his hand and says, “Finish up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>It is only then that his eyes go to Spock’s bowl and all he sees there is the desiccated dark powder without the extra condiments and salt mixed in. Jim stares at Spock lapping it up oblivious to Jim’s surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Acting on a hunch, Jim asks,as nonchalantly as he can, “How do you find these meals?”</p><p> </p><p>“The best I have had.” Spock holds up a spoon full of the powder to his lips, his eyes sparkling, and shoves it in.</p><p> </p><p>Jim picks up his bar, unwraps and takes a bite. Come to think of it, it’s only Jim who has been having their warm meals way they are supposed to be eaten. Has Spock been eating just the...stuff...just like that?</p><p> </p><p>“What makes them the best?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are delicious, Captain. Pleasantly cold in temperature and coarse in texture, dry like my favorite childhood dishes. Without the extra salt, sugar and spices added in, I can finally taste the flavors of the food.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh dear Lord. “Spock? How have you been surviving so far? Everything we make is usually served warm, the hotter the better, and almost everything has some liquid or some water content. I mean...we call <em>that</em> thing dehydrated.” Jim doesn’t have the heart to explain to him that these are especially issued by the Army for missions and travel. “Are you not used to salt then? Didn’t the food you grow up on have salt in it?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock shakes his head. “Sodium chloride is not found on Vulcan. It is native to Terra. If I am not mistaken, it is mined from your oceans primarily. Vulcan is a primarily dry planet, Captain. Our seas have different composition. We have our own minerals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. That makes sense. But I had no idea. I'm so sorry. God, I can’t imagine what our normal food must taste like to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not unpleasant. Do not concern yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was thinking of taking you to restaurants, you know, umm, something fancy during the vacation we will earn, once and if we get out of this alive, but…” Yeah, that wouldn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“We can choose to visit the eateries which serve something similar?” Spock asks hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Spock,” Jim can’t stop himself from kissing his cheek again. “No restaurant serves desiccated, cold, partially cooked, unsalted, and perfectly nutritionally balanced one-entree meals.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock frowns. “Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. We will make it work.” Jim adds mission food packets to his mental list of things he intends to gift Spock. That will be an interesting conversation he is going to have with the Army HQ when he tries to just ‘order’ food packets for ‘personal’ use.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. However, I insist we visit the places you have in mind as well.” Spock looks down at their hands, still joined together on the stump-table. “I want to see everything you want to show me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s heart skips a beat at the way he says it. He yawns and stretches his arms over his head. It is 0900 hours. They need to get started.</p><p> </p><p>“It is my turn,” Jim smiles and gathers the used spoons, ‘bowls’, wrappers and canteens and leaves the table to wash up. He picks one of the flowers bunches and tucks it into his belt.</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy comes back from wherever she had gone to.  “Hey, buddy,” Jim greets her, drying his hands and packing up. “Had your breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>She bumps him gently with her head, her restraint clear in the very deliberate way she holds herself back. Already she is adjusting to Jim's reactions and toning down her bumps. She proceeds to rub herself all over Jim again. He laughs, “Are you marking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she is,” Spock replies from a distance, studying them. </p><p> </p><p>Satisfied that her scent is all over Jim, she trots over to Spock and sits on her haunches. He lays a hand on her head, between her eyes, and they both close their eyes, bodies still, their minds linked. After a few moments, she turns towards Jim and chirps.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you two discuss?” Jim hoists his heavy backpack onto his shoulder and puts a hand over his mouth stifling another yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, as you are well aware, the original plan was that we would split the night watch. You were scheduled for four hours of sleep-"</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, you were injured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Unfortunately, I was. Please forgive me for sleeping over my allotted quota.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, forgiven,” Jim smiles warmly. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I conveyed the problem of your missed rest to her and she has agreed to my proposed solution.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock walks over to Jim and takes his backpack off him. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Their new friend lowers herself on the ground, as low as she can get and looks at Jim from that position while his bodyguard secures both Jim’s backpack and his own using the cable on his belt.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will ride her.” Spock calmly flings their backpacks over Chirpy’s back and starts looping the cable around her torso.</p><p> </p><p>“What!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep this way. It is only logical.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...are you crazy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Put this on, please.” Spock throws the X-shaped harness at Jim, which he had used when making the jump from the train.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…” Jim sputters indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need me to remind you what sleep deprivation does to the human body and brain?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim narrows his eyes at Spock and puts his hands on his hips. </p><p>“No, thank you. I am perfectly aware and perfectly capable of walking on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock finishes tightening the cable around her and tugs to make sure. He walks over to Jim and puts a hand under Jim’s chin. Jim stares back defiantly. Spock bends his head and brushes his lips against Jim’s temple. He peppers tender kisses down Jim’s cheek stopping at the corner of his lips. He pulls away. “Please do not be stubborn, my James.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s mind goes blank. There is something very important he should be arguing about but all he can do is look at Spock stupidly and nod. In a daze, Jim finds himself being harnessed and then he is deposited on top of a patiently waiting Chirpy. The cable from Jim’s harness gets tethered to Spock’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>At 0915 hours, with Spock walking alongside, all three take off at a brisk pace. Jim is on his back, looking up at the sky. The tall trees. Flocks of birds flying. The approaching thunderclouds. Chirpy’s fur is soft and he sinks in deep. It is all so surreal. Being gently rocked side to side as Chirpy walks under him, he drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vulcan translations courtesy my beta, Neek.</p><p>Lamok abru: Stand up</p><p>Nem-tor dahkuh ash-tor pla' : Take two steps back:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. First time (nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my ace or sex-repulsed friends, you can skip the part between the curvy section breaks. Or you can skip this chapter entirely. I deliberately made it into a separate chapter so you don't miss out on anything major.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Jim slides his hand down a long leg, over the soft folds of dark robes, his fingers caressing the hard muscles underneath. He brushes his thumb over a shapely ankle, over the ridges, massaging the graceful arch. The front of the robes is tied with a simple sash at the waist and the robe is worn in a way that the folds always overlap revealing nothing of the wearer but there is no other stitching in his way if Jim decides to lift the edges and pull them apart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The thought makes him shiver with anticipation. Jim shifts his weight and with a kiss on the ankle bone he lets go of the foot. He slips in both his hands under the cloth near the feet, skin coming in direct contact with the body below him. The soft moan he hears goes straight to his cock. Spock is so reserved usually, so in control of himself that Jim craves to hear any sound coming from him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inch by sweet inch, he glides his palms up Spock’s legs, fingers digging in the flesh of the inner thighs. The robe bunches up with the movement of his hands and the edges slide off Spock’s body, revealing two lean but powerfully built legs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Jim drinks in the sight, unable to take his eyes off for even a second. He moves his hands further up, over sharp hip bones and under Spock. </em> <em>Hidden beneath the tent of fabric, just below the sash, Spock’s erection juts out gloriously. Jim will have to undo the sash to get to it but his hands are occupied in kneading the two delicious mounds of soft flesh. Unwilling to let go, Jim bends his head down, rubbing his nose over the outline of the hard cock under the fabric. His Vulcan moans again, louder, and Jim almost comes in his pants at the sound. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jim opens his eyes, blinking at the bright sun shining down on him, the last traces of his dream fading away. He is rock hard. Ignoring his erection he first focuses on his surroundings. He tilts his head to his left studying the river and the trees around. The scenery has changed a bit. Unlike the upper parts of the mountains, where the river bank was strewn with big boulders, here in the lower regions, trees flank the waters, their branches bending over so low that the leaves and vines touch the surface of the now calmer Dolparatta. Numerous archways formed this way provide excellent cover for them, not having to worry anymore about being exposed when they use the river.</p><p> </p><p>Jim takes out the second map of the five he is carrying from his utility belt and checks their progress. While he has been asleep they have made more progress than he expected. It is 1430 hours and apparently without his human pace to slow them down his two companions have been moving at double the speed. Which is good. Glancing at the dark, ominous clouds in the south stretching from end to end, he calculates they have an hour or two before the clouds catch up to them, blocking the sun and bringing the dreaded weather. He would kill for a GPS then. Without the stars visible at night and the clear view he has had till now navigation will be a headache. Jim’s map reading skills are one of the best but even he needs some help from mother nature. But a GPS is out of the question. Anything which uses the AI and satellite system means the potential of them being tracked and detected. He will have to rely on his memory, his maps, and his knowledge of the region. He has been preparing for more than two years for this after all.</p><p> </p><p>He folds the map and tucks it carefully back in, causing the belt to press against his erection. Only after he is finished with his duty does he dare to turn his head to the right knowing well that once he looks at Spock he is done for. Spock’s dark eyes meet his gaze. He must have been obviously watching Jim and must have spotted his hard-on by now. Jim feels heat building in his abdomen. He gets up, unclasping his harness in the process and then asks Chirpy to stop walking. She immediately obeys and lowers herself to the ground. He swings his legs to one side, hops down from her back and walks over to stand in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Chirpy looks at him expectantly, her blue-green eyes so much more expressive than any animal he has ever encountered.</p><p>“Thanks, buddy,” he puts his arms around her, reaching only halfway around her neck, and does his best to squeeze her tight. “Let’s stop and take a break here. We’re going to be a bit...uhhh...distracted...Do you think you can keep a watch over us?”</p><p> </p><p>She chirps and rubs her wet muzzle over his hair. </p><p>“You’re the best. I owe you one.”</p><p>With another chirp, she springs up onto a sturdy branch above her head, then leaps again to the tree next to it. Within a few seconds, she is lost from Jim's sight, climbing high into the thick canopy, presumably for a optimal vantage point. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                </p><p>Spock had been busy unhooking their backpacks while Jim was talking with her. His partner turns without a single word, carrying the bags to a spot right next the river edge. Jim follows him silently, taking off his bulky harness, vest and belt as he walks, his eyes glued to Spock’s perfect back.</p><p> </p><p>He puts down everything carefully on the mossy surface including the flower that was in his belt. Jim straightens up and their eyes meet again. His heart is pounding against his rib cage.</p><p>“Spock,” his voice comes out unsteady. He is so hard yet so nervous. He wants to take the steps towards Spock but his legs refuse to move. Instead, it is the man, who Jim has been dreaming about every night, who makes the move. Spock walks over to Jim, his eyes trailing down Jim’s body, lingering on Jim’s straining cock and back up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hold back anymore,” Jim whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Then do not.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim grasps Spock’s shirt with both hands and pulls him close. He kisses Spock hard on the mouth. Spock responds just as desperately and envelopes him in his arms. Jim has waited so long for this. Not daring to let his thoughts go beyond his dreams. He still can’t believe that Spock actually wants him as much as Jim desires him. He runs his tongue over Spock’s lower lip relishing in the unique taste. Taking the lip in between his teeth Jim nibbles and sucks, getting lost in the sensations Spock’s smell and touch invoke in him. </p><p> </p><p>Spock’s hands travel down Jim’s back leaving trails of fire. He feels fingers digging into his ass cheeks and it makes Jim moan and bite down on Spock’s lip. Needing to taste more of him, Jim moves his lips down Spock’s face, over the light stubble on Spock’s chin, licking and sucking at the jawline. Everything about Spock lights him up from the inside out. He starts rutting against Spock's thigh helplessly. His Vulcan reacts with a low growl from deep within his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, Spock pulls back, his breathing heavy and pupils blown wide. Spock looks around and eyes a tree behind them. Before Jim can ask, he is hoisted up, strong arms holding him securely. Jim wraps his legs around Spock’s torso and captures Spock’s mouth again. Without breaking the kiss, Spock carries him, stumbling a bit, over to the tree where he presses Jim against the bark, his lithe body pinning Jim. Jim’s tongue pushes against his partner’s lips asking to be let inside. He kisses Spock with a hunger he didn’t know he was capable of. They grind against each other, moaning and grunting into each other’s mouths until Jim starts feeling dizzy. </p><p> </p><p>Spock pulls back. His eyes rake over Jim’s swollen lips. With one hand around Jim’s waist, holding him steady, Spock grabs Jim’s hair roughly with the other and pulls his head back against the tree, exposing his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Spock,” he groans. "Fuck, I want you so bad."</p><p> </p><p>Jim feels Spock’s wet, warm mouth over his Adam apple. With the tip of his tongue Spock thrusts at it and fondles it again and again making Jim see stars. Spock licks his way down and bites down on the tender skin between his collarbones. Jim gasps, relishing the sting and drowning in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock pulls away and stares into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t last long. You tortured me so much. Night after night, laying inches from me, and me knowing that you have nothing under that robe. I wanted to peel away the layers, open the front and take you in my mouth. You drive me crazy. I am gonna lose my mind if you don’t touch me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock closes his eyes and rests his head over Jim’s shoulder.</p><p>“I cannot touch you with my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will lose control. My hands are sensitive, James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I want you to lose...oh God.”  </p><p> </p><p>“It is not wise in the current circumstances. I am inexperienced and I am three times stronger than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” Jim moans. “Later then? After this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...I don’t want to agree but you are right. Take me to the river edge. We don’t have much time.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock lifts his head and presses a kiss against Jim’s ear. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, love, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock carries Jim as told and puts him down. Jim starts stripping down with a feverish haste. </p><p>“In all these months, I don’t know how you pulled it off but I am yet to see you without clothes. That’s going to change today.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock pauses, drops his gaze, his ears and cheeks flushing a slight green and continues to unbutton his shirt. He folds the shirt neatly then crouches down to start taking off the heavy duty boots. </p><p> </p><p>Jim takes off his combat shirt, then his undershirt, his boots and socks. He pulls down his pants and boxers, freeing his leaking cock. It stands erect against his flat stomach. Once fully naked Jim steps into the gently flowing river. The cold water lapping around his shins feels refreshing on his overheated skin. He watches Spock fumble with his boots clasps. His Vulcan is not the type to do that. Everything he does is methodical and efficient even if he is just making tea. Slowly, one by one, Spock takes off his boots and socks knowing that Jim is watching his every move. When Spock raises his arms to remove his black undershirt, it rides up and Jim catches his first glimpse of Spock’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” Jim says in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>Spock lifts his head, hooded eyes stare back at him. Jim’s gaze follows the dark patch of hair trailing down the flat abdomen disappearing into the combat pants. Spock places his fingers on the hem of his pants but Jim can’t stand still anymore. He walks back to Spock.</p><p>“Please, may I?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods, his eyes never leaving Jim’s, the intensity in those deep brown eyes stealing Jim’s breath away. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Jim whispers. “Absolutely stunning.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s hands tremble as he reaches down and unbuttons the front. He hooks his thumbs under the elastic waistband of Spock’s pants and underwear, takes a deep breath and gently pulls down. Spock’s thick, hard cock bobs free. Jim takes a moment to absorb the fact that Spock is standing fully naked in front of him. Except for the unfamiliar holster strapped on his right thigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim takes two steps back. The hilt of the dagger which Spock purchased just a few days back in the valley town pokes out of the holster but Jim had not seen it since their epic accident and had completely forgotten about it in his lust induced haze.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t...you…” Jim trails off. The sight of Spock in nothing but that holster is interfering with Jim’s speaking abilities. He might just come right there.</p><p> </p><p>Spock bends over to take it off.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jim darts forward. “Leave it.” Jim kneels down in front of Spock, running his fingers over it, forcing his brain to come back online. </p><p>“When did you get this holster? It’s not standard issued.”</p><p> </p><p>“The morning of our departure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s why you were missing when I woke up. Hmm, Riley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I wanted a custom fitted one. The Army issued holster is excellent for a gun but not this kind of dagger. He helped me obtain one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’ll be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not…” Spock’s hoarse voice makes Jim looks up. He notices how Spock’s hands are balled into tight fists by his sides. “Do not kneel...in such...a position. My controls are already at their limits.” Spock grabs Jim by his shoulders, pulls him up and lifts Jim easily again, walking them a few steps into the water, under the shade of the arches formed by the low branches and puts him down.  </p><p> </p><p>“Turn around and grab onto a branch,” Jim tells him. Spock finds a thick one and raises his hands to grasp it firmly. Jim can feel the smooth, soft riverbed under his toes. The water flows around them, between their legs, up to their knees. Jim kisses Spock’s shoulder before circling his hands around Spock’s waist. The front of his body presses against Spock’s back. They both groan at the contact between them. Jim rubs his erection over Spock’s ass, up and down his strong thighs, over the holster, leaving a trail of precum everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s low whimper makes Jim go crazy. He starts rutting against Spock’s ass earnestly. It doesn’t take long before he feels the pressure building and the pulling sensation in his balls. He frees one hand and takes himself in his palm, frantically pumping and biting down on Spock’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming. Ribbons of white come shoot out from his cock, coating Spock’s ass and legs, dropping down into the water. Jim rests his head between Spock’s shoulder blades and pants for several seconds. He can feel his lover’s body stiff and tensed up.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to bring you off, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock nods. Jim kisses the tip of Spock’s left ear, reaching one hand down and wrapping his fingers around the warm and throbbing erection. Spock jerks, the branch creaking under his white knuckled grip. Jim puts his other hand over Spock’s right shoulder providing support.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s just me and you.” Jim whispers into his ear. He resists teasing Spock or prolonging the sweet burn. Spock losing control won’t do anyone good right now but it’s their first time so Jim doesn’t rush it either. He lovingly strokes the shaft, moves his fingers over the head, brushing over the slit there.</p><p> </p><p>“James.” Spock’s hips start moving, thrusting hard into Jim’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, love.” Jim kisses the side of his beautiful neck and over the firm muscles of his shoulder. “Come in my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock pounds into Jim’s hand, the entire branch swaying under his force. Jim increases his pumping, squeezing slightly, and keeps murmuring encouraging words. Just as Spock’s hips falter and he loses rhythm, he turns his head sideways and kisses Jim deeply. Spock’s moan is lost inside their mouths as his climax barrels through him for long seconds, much longer than Jim can ever sustain his own.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                             </p><p>Jim breaks off their kiss, holding him close, letting Spock tilt his head back and rest against his shoulder. He has never held a more gorgeous being. The late afternoon sunlight glitters on the river’s surface. The forest around him is bustling with calls of birds, small wildlife scurrying through the fallen leaves, colorful butterflies flitting everywhere he sees and the hush of swaying trees in the soft breeze. </p><p> </p><p>There are moments in one’s life which get etched so deeply into one’s mind because of how very beautiful and otherworldly they are. Jim feels the seconds pass by, deep in his soul, aware of every breath he takes in, as he feels the man in his arms, who has completely stolen his heart and mind, slowly regain his composure. A lump forms in his throat. It is his first time. <em> Their  </em>first time. This small sliver of life the universe has carved out for him, this gift - he won’t ever forget it as long as he lives.</p><p>Jim is still holding Spock’s now softening cock when, with a loud crack, the branch breaks off and splashes down into the river, splashing cold water over them. They are both startled but Spock’s wide eyed expression is so comical that Jim starts laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Destroying centuries old protected wilderness, Mr. Spock? Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>His poor partner, too spent from their lovemaking and holding himself back, and too shocked at his own strength, just stands there gaping at the broken branch. Jim shivers slightly as a cool breeze grazes his skin. He looks up at the southern skies. The clouds are almost above them. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get ourselves cleaned up.” </p><p> </p><p>They dip under the surface, hurriedly removing up all the semen and in Jim’s case sweat as well. Once they are clean, Spock walks over to their backpacks, dripping wet, and takes out a packet of anti-bacterial soap-treated biodegradable washcloths. He takes two from the packet, closes it shut and tosses it on the grass. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me wash you?”</p><p> </p><p>Spock smiles shyly. “Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim takes one of the washcloths and wets it in the water. It lathers up easily. He scrubs it all over Spock’s body, his hair, tending to each nook and curve, leaving not an inch untouched, pressing soft kisses now and then. Spock stands quietly letting Jim have his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Done. Go rinse off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot return the favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim grins. “Because hands, huh? Even now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm." Spock takes the spent washcloth from Jim. “I can get aroused again within minutes if I touch you in this state.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Later, my James.” He bends and takes off the holster.</p><p> </p><p>Jim almost gets hard again. With a sigh, he turns away and focuses on scrubbing himself. The water is not as frigid as it was during their night jump but one can’t call it warm by any stretch of imagination. For Jim, who has been on missions in sweltering heat,with no fresh water supply for days on end, this is a blessing. He spends a couple of minutes bathing, enjoying the invigorating experience while Spock finishes getting dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his uniform and feeling like a million dollars, Jim takes the canteen, bar and the small pile of shelled seeds Spock offers with a smile, curling his fingers around his hot coffee. He goes to the base of the tree he had last seen her disappear and calls out softly, "Chirpy".</p><p>She comes bounding down the tree and leaps excitedly on the ground next to him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>